The First Step
by DreamsFromADistance
Summary: After bringing Henry home that first night, Regina invites Emma inside for drinks, just like the pilot. Diverges soon afterward. They are nervous, both having felt something the instant green eyes met brown ones. Once they kiss, everything changes, beginning the battles they would face in their relationship. SQ from start, S1 Rewrite. [DISCONTINUED, see Believe for new version]
1. 108 Mifflin Street

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Hello all! This is my first OUAT story that I've posted, and I hope you all enjoy it!_

 _Quick explanation for the premise of the story - Basically this sets up what would have happened in season 1 if Emma and Regina got together in the pilot episode. I plan to do a rewrite for each episode with the main show plot still occurring, but the focus will be on SwanQueen. I have interweaved some dialogue and scenes from the show with my own storylines intentionally to make it feel like this was the story that actually happened. Hope you like that approach!_

 _~DreamsFromADistance_

 _ **Title:**_ _The Battles We Will Face – The First Step_

 _ **Rated:**_ _T (mostly for language, some suggestive themes)_

 _ **Summary:**_ _After bringing Henry home that first night, Regina invites Emma inside for drinks, just like the pilot. Diverges soon afterward. They are nervous, both having felt something the instant green eyes met brown ones. Once they kiss, everything changes, beginning the battles they would face in their relationship. SwanQueen from start. Season 1 Rewrite with SwanQueen as canon._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT, its characters, or its storylines.

* * *

Prologue: 108 Mifflin Street

108 Mifflin Street.

If only I had known how very attached I would become to the grandiose mansion and the two people residing there. A mayor missing her happy ending and a ten year old believer. Combined with a lost savior, we made a great team.

I wish I had known how everything would change in the instant brown eyes met green ones. After one simple word escaped my lips.

 _Hi._

That was how my relationship with Regina Mills started. The most complicated and heartbreaking, but at the same time, the most beautiful and loving relationship I had ever been in. Regina understood me. She felt my pain. She was broken, just like myself. Together, we were able to mend the emptiness and loneliness that had accompanied our lives in a way that no one else could have ever done for us. It was all thanks to Henry, who had brought us together that first night in Storybrooke. The night that changed everything.

Regina and I would forever be grateful.

I just wished I hadn't taken as long as I had to admit my true love for Regina.

~ _Emma Swan_


	2. The Night That Changed Everything

**_A/N:_** _In my plan, I have a chapter per each episode rewrite, but I will be dividing those whole chapters into multiple chapters on here. I start each episode rewrite with a memorable quote that serves as a little preview, but because of the subdivisions of my single "whole" chapters, you may not see its significance until later. I hope that makes sense!_

 _Warning - Suggestive themes mentioned in this section, but nothing too explicit._

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter One: The Night That Changed Everything

"Pilot" SQ Rewrite

" _Emma, wait. I want you to have this. It'll look nice with your swan necklace… Consider it as my way of saying thanks. For everything you've done for me since coming here." – Regina_

 _October 23, 2011_

Another banner year.

That's what Emma Swan had told herself when she stared intently at the sparkling flame from the star-shaped candle poking from atop the cupcake she had bought. Twenty eight years old, all alone again. _Happy birthday to me._

She had closed her eyes and made a wish. It was typical to make birthday wishes, so why not? She made the same wish she had made every year since she had learned of this whole wish making ritual. She hadn't expected it to come true. It never had any year. Why she bothered wishing for the same thing every year, she didn't know. She had lost hope long ago that it would come true. Still, something about the happy-go-lucky feelings that were supposed to come with a birthday always convinced her to make the wish.

 _Please don't let me be alone on my birthday. Let someone be here to celebrate with me. Anyone._

Ryan Marlow did not count. He was the asshole she had been required to track down and take out. The son of a bitch abandoned his family when they needed him most. Abandonment. Willingly. She hated that. The chase reminded her of her own life. She was abandoned on the side of a freeway. What parents did that to their child? Hell, she had been eighteen when she had her son and at least had the decency to give him up for adoption.

But she had settled for a closed adoption. He was allowed no contact with his birth mother. It was the nicest kind of abandonment that could be offered.

Emma never thought she would see her son again.

Surprises were called surprises for a reason, though.

The kid showed up at her apartment door the minute after she blew out the candle. Her wish had finally come true. By the time she was taking him back to the mayor's house (and what luck she had that he happened to be the mayor's kid), she was regretting she had ever made the wish in the first place. The kid was absolutely stubborn.

Personality like his mother.

She drove onto Mifflin and sure enough, the mayor's house was the biggest one on the block, just as the kid's shrink had told her. She had briefly met with him when she stopped with Henry in the middle of all the shops on Main Street. She pulled to a stop and shut the car off. 108 Mifflin Street. She let out a breath, hoping for the best.

"Home sweet home."

No response.

"Okay." She tapped her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. "If you are going to make this difficult, so will I." She stepped out of the yellow Volkswagen and slammed the door behind her. She wasn't going to put up with this anymore. Tiredness was starting to sink in, and she still had to make the trip back to Boston. Yet the boy sitting in the passenger seat made no movements to get out of the car.

What a birthday.

They say be careful what you wish for.

She made a mental note to never make a birthday wish again.

"Come on, kid," she said, opening the door to crossed arms and a pout on his face.

"You can't make me."

"Sure I can. I'll use magic."

His face instantly lit up at the word _magic_. He jumped out of the seat, looking up at her expectantly. "What can you do?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "See, this is proof that all the stories are true. You have magic because…"

Oh, the ten year old's imagination.

Emma knew this would get him out of the car. He was very fond of the fairytales, trying to convince her all night that everyone in the town of Storybrooke, Maine was a character from those stories. A major part of her believed the town was not even named Storybrooke, despite the name written on the wooden sign that she had driven past earlier that evening. Who would honestly name a town _Storybrooke_? Maybe she would have to take that conversation up with the mayor.

"I'm just kidding. Magic isn't real."

"Yes it is!"

"Okay, kid. Let's go."

Emma turned away from him, marching past the hedges and up the pathway to the front door. She was done listening to this magic nonsense. He was only a kid, but she really felt he needed a dose of reality. He could not go on believing magic and fairytales existed. He had obviously been adamant enough to require therapy.

She shook her head. She was thinking too much about him, letting herself form connections with him. She couldn't let that happen.

"Please don't take me back there."

The genuine unhappiness in his voice killed her. That unhappiness was so familiar to her. Living in a home where you didn't feel you belonged. _Ugh._ So much for not allowing connections to form. She forced the words from her mouth. "I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents," he protested. "Just a mom. And she's evil."

Emma stopped in her tracks, turning to look down at him. "Evil? A bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

"Kid…" She put her hands on her knees, leaning down slightly to get on his level. "I'm sure that's not true."

Just as she finished the sentence, she heard the door open and the anxious call of "Henry!" from the woman who was his adoptive mother. And that's when she knew.

Emma didn't believe the kid. The kid who was supposed to be her son. Henry. When she saw the woman who the boy claimed to be so evil and unloving pull him into the most compassionate hug, crying tears of joy that he had been returned home, she knew better. His mother cared about him and did love him. Henry was probably just upset. Maybe hit a rough patch and was adjusting.

"Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

She watched as the woman drowned him with questions, clearly fretful about his whereabouts and overall safety. Emma was simply some random stranger in the woman's eyes. She didn't think it was terrible at all that she was so distressed. Another sign of her being a caring mother.

Henry was uninterested with the woman's concern. "I found my real mom," he spat angrily, pulling away from her embrace and running inside the house.

 _Come on, kid. That was harsh. You've nearly given her a heart attack about running away, and you treat her this way?_ However, Emma didn't think she would be so different. She had run away from her foster homes numerous times. She didn't care at all about how her foster parents felt about her leaving. But this woman was different than the many foster parents she'd had in her lifetime. Her "superpower" (her ability to tell whether people were lying or not—she had told Henry that this skill of hers was her special superpower, her attempt to relate to him on a child's level) told her that the woman was not faking her concern and that she would have been absolutely heartbroken had her son not come back home.

It was evident that the woman had been hurt by the boy's words, and as she looked up to her from the spot to where he had been standing, she could read the sadness in her eyes. The wounded look of rejection. It was an expression Emma had seen many times on her own face.

The woman stumbled with her words when she finally locked eyes with her. "You're… You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi," was all she could manage to choke out. Sure, she felt uncomfortable by the awkward situation Henry had created. What was more uncomfortable was the woman's brown, intense eyes burning into her green ones. And how beautiful she looked despite the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

The annoyance and fatigue she had felt from chasing Marlow and then being dragged to this town slowly began to fade away. In that moment, none of it mattered. Looking at the mayor, she felt a connection. Not the same kind she was beginning to feel with Henry. It was a connection that scared her, the type that she had felt for the boy's father when she was a teenager. One that meant a possible future, but a more likely fatal end.

Feelings.

She had feelings for this woman.

Maybe it had been the way she expressed her love for Henry. Maybe it was the gray dress that complimented her features so well. Maybe it was how she had looked longingly at her when she asked her if she was Henry's birth mother.

That look of rejection.

The two had only shared a few words, yet she felt she knew everything about her. Because in that one look of rejection, she could read the pain that she guessed she so desperately tried to hide. Pain that was rooted deep in her past.

The woman continued to stare at her for a few seconds, as if she was also lost for words. She then let herself look her up and down, taking in appearance she assumed. Emma shifted uneasily, nervous about the silence that hung above the two.

 _What is she thinking?_

 _She's been looking at me for a while now._

 _Is there something wrong with my outfit?_

 _Does she…? Does she maybe find me attractive?_

She felt her head spinning. She couldn't stop thinking about how attractive the mayor was. Still, she highly doubted she felt the same about her. She was just making sure that the person who Henry insisted was his birth mother could be trusted. That was all. She put her hands in her jacket pockets, ready to turn on her heel and leave when she heard the woman clear her throat.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

Emma was shocked. She thought this would be a quick exchange. Expected a sincere thank you and end of conversation. She should leave. Reject the offer. Move on before Henry and this mysterious woman got to her. But Henry was so upset. She needed to make sure he would be okay. He was her son—well, at least she was pretty damn sure he was. And this woman… She was already attached to her. She wanted to know more about her.

The words left her mouth before she could stop herself. "Got anything stronger?"

The mayor smiled slightly and then motioned for her to come inside. "My name is Regina Mills, by the way," she said as she closed the door.

"Emma Swan."

"Mind if I check on Henry and make a quick call to the town sheriff before I get the drinks?"

"No, not at all."

Regina nodded over to a room to the right of her. "I'll meet you in my study. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thanks." She watched Regina walk up the stairs, letting her eyes linger over the woman's backside. She really did look good in that dress. She would love to see the mayor without…

Woah.

She shook her head. She could not let herself think of Regina like that. She had just met her. "Emma, stop," she whispered, trying to push those fantasies out of her head. She took a deep breath and walked into the study.

She glanced around the dark wooded room, taking in its elaborateness. To the left of the door, there were two large bookcases filled top to bottom with books. Two couches lay on either side of a petite coffee table at the center of the room. Behind the couch facing her, there was a fireplace. On the mantle, a clock stood in the middle of two ornate candles. She found the picture of the bird hanging on the wall a few inches above the mantle to be an interesting choice. Not exactly her taste.

The woman definitely had a thing for presentation. The study made her small apartment look shabby. She was certain the rest of the house would live up to the same expectation. She took a seat on the couch nearest the fireplace and found herself unable to slouch back in it. She felt she had to sit properly to match the room's décor. _So much for making yourself at home, Emma._ The fire crackling in the fireplace was reassuring, though. Calmed her nerves a bit.

After ten minutes of staring attentively at the coffee table in front of her and imagining how to respond in the possible conversations that would ensue, she heard the woman's footsteps outside the study. She stood up in response, feeling like she had to give her a proper greeting. She smiled awkwardly as Regina entered the room and closed the door behind her. The woman returned the smile, placing a bottle and two empty glasses on the coffee table. She took a seat across from her. Emma sat back down. "Sorry for the wait, Miss Swan."

"No problem. He okay?"

Regina shrugged. "I suppose for tonight. I didn't get much out of him, but he did apologize. He was pretty tired. Long day for him."

"Yeah, probably past the kid's bedtime."

"That's for sure. I'm just glad he's safe." She smiled at her again. "Thank you for bringing him home, Miss Swan. I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life."

"Really, it wasn't a big deal. I just wanted to make sure he got home safely."

Regina filled the glasses and handed one to her. "Big deal or not, I appreciate it."

Emma nodded as her way of saying thanks and took a drink. Silence fell upon the two again, and she searched her mind for something to say. There were so many things she could ask the woman, so many things she wanted to know about her, about Henry, but instead, she blurted out, "You have a nice study."

Regina swallowed the last of her drink and laughed sweetly. "Um, thanks. I find it's quite peaceful."

"Yeah, it definitely, uh, gives off that vibe." Emma downed the rest of the drink and placed the glass down on the coffee table. "Do you mind?" She pushed the glass towards the bottle, her signal that she wanted more. Mentally she kicked herself, suddenly worried that Regina may think she was an alcoholic. She relaxed a bit at the mayor's response.

"Of course not." She refilled both of the glasses. She then gave her the glass back, held up hers in the air, and said, "Cheers?"

Emma took the drink and gently hit the glass against Regina's. "Cheers."

They both took a drink and then looked anywhere but at each other. She had expected an interrogation from the woman, asking her questions left and right to make sure that she could be trusted to not take Henry away. It definitely seemed like a logical explanation for why she had invited her in for drinks. Get a little tipsy, then start telling the life story. But Regina never asked her about her past. The two kept up the small talk instead, sipping the alcohol vigorously at the persistent, uncomfortable pauses.

Two hours later.

Things had definitely become much more relaxed.

Regina was now sitting next to Emma, laughing hysterically about a story she was recounting. It had taken little convincing after the numerous drinks they'd had. Regina was all too eager to join her.

Emma had given her an intense stare and patted the empty space next to her. "Come on, Regina. Sit next to me."

She had tried to play it cool. Hide her satisfaction. But there had been a glimmer in her eyes and a slight grin. "Alright, Miss Swan." She had walked tentatively over to the couch, sitting slowly next to her, crossing her immaculate legs, and placing her hands on her lap before letting her eyes linger to hers. The seductive tone in her voice as she breathed her last statement gave it all away. Regina Mills had been waiting for this invitation ever since walking into the study. "You have my full attention."

Emma had grinned stupidly, unable to contain her excitement for what the evening would lead to.

The two women had soon settled back on the couch, mocking the room's elegant atmosphere. Shoes were kicked off, and Emma had thrown her red leather jacket over the arm of the couch. Regina had even uncrossed her legs, choosing to forget about the so called proper manners for sitting when wearing a dress. Not that it mattered. Her black tights didn't allow for anything to be revealed.

Not that Emma had been looking.

Maybe.

Just a few seconds?

Her legs were just so perfect…

Damn, she was drunk.

So was the mayor. She didn't think the story she was telling was that funny. Hell, she was pretty certain it wasn't accurate. Or even true. Yet she was laughing, putting a hand up to tell her to give her a minute as she recovered. And then the unexpected happened.

Regina Mills snorted.

The woman sat up suddenly, clasping a hand around her mouth. Her cheeks were bright red. Clearly, this was not a usual event for her.

The stupid grin returned to Emma's face. "Did you just snort?"

" _Nnnooo_." Regina slowly turned to look at her, embarrassment plastered all over her face. Her lips curled into a smile when she registered Emma's expression, and she giggled. "Of course that would be _extremely_ unladylike of me."

"And me slouching back on your couch like this is any better?" Emma then sat up, looking into the woman's eyes. "It's cute."

Regina turned away, her gaze on her hands resting in her lap. Emma was surprised by her overall humiliation with the one little slip up, like she had been scowled numerous times as a child for the action. She reminded her of a queen with all of the properness the woman had displayed throughout the evening.

Oh boy. Now Henry was rubbing off on her.

A queen? Seriously?

Too many fairytales for the night.

Combined with too much to drink.

"Regina."

She didn't look at her.

Emma reached over to place a hand on top of Regina's hands. The woman turned immediately back to her, seeming somewhat apprehensive, but she didn't move her hands away. "Don't be so embarrassed. Really, it's cute."

"Thanks." A quiet chuckle escaped her lips. "I guess."

"You know, I don't get why Henry thinks you're so evil. You seem like a very likeable person."

"You think so?" The woman seemed surprised by the comment. It was like she had never heard anyone tell her she was likeable. The reaction intrigued Emma. Maybe it was the job title. Regina could have been perceived as "evil" because of being the mayor. The job had to be stressful, not allowing for many moments when she could let loose and be herself.

"Of course!"

"You have to understand. Ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?"

Emma tensed. A bail bondsperson didn't come close to what the mayor did. She figured it would be better that she gave Regina as little information as possible about her own job, just in case that caused the woman to think of her differently. "Uh, I keep busy. Yeah."

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life." She gave her a serious look. "I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"No. Kid's having a rough time. Happens. He's probably just adjusting to you becoming the mayor."

"I hope so," she said quietly.

Emma frowned. Regina was really not a terrible mother from what she had seen that night. She was giving Henry a life that Emma would have never been able to provide him, especially not at the age of eighteen, in jail, and all alone. Regina was a single parent, taking care of not only a child but also a town full of people. Henry should be appreciative to have someone who cared and loved him as much as she did. It was more than she ever had her entire life. "Regina, I'm really sorry he's acting this way. Maybe I can talk to him before I leave? I am so grateful that he has you in his life. I wanted to give him his best chance at life, and he definitely has that with you. It's more than I could have ever asked for."

Regina smiled briefly.

"Look, I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing."

"What fairytale thing?"

Emma laughed a bit. "Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

The mayor looked completely lost. "I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Regina didn't know about Henry's book. That meant the kid was hiding it from her. But why? She had guessed that Henry was in therapy because of his obsession with the book. If the mayor didn't know about the book, then why did he have a shrink? And most importantly… Which fairytale character did Henry think Regina was?

"You know what? Never mind the last part I said. But you are surely not evil. No matter what Henry says."

When Regina turned back to look at her, she noticed her brown eyes were glistening. It was more than Henry calling her evil. It was the fact that he wasn't accepting of her as his mother. That hurt the most. It killed Emma. Yet Regina still found the strength to smile through that pain.

Just like Emma had found the strength to push through her life of abandonment. Put on a smile. Pretend your life didn't suck. She felt more connections start to form between her and the mayor.

"Thanks, Emma."

 _Emma._ It was the first time that night she had called her by her first name.

Emma decided to do the best thing she could think of to comfort the mayor. She pulled her into a hug, which Regina welcomed wholeheartedly. She heard her sniffle. She was crying. Letting her guard down in front of a complete stranger. Maybe it was the alcohol, but something told Emma that it was genuine. Honest. It broke her heart. She rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry he thinks that way of you. I really wish I could change it."

"It's okay," she replied quietly. "He'll grow out of it. Hopefully."

"No. It's not okay. If he should be mad at anyone, it's me. You have been there for him his whole life. I was the one who gave up on him."

"Oh, Emma. Don't think that of yourself."

Regina backed away from the hug, and she took Emma's hands in hers. She had evidently moved passed the slight uneasiness she felt earlier with holding hands. "Like you said. You wanted to give him his best chance at life. You gave him up because you cared about him. You cared enough to give him a life you felt would bring him happiness."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Regina nodded.

She wanted to say thank you in the best manner she felt was possible. She wasn't sure if it would be the right decision, but she really didn't care. Against what little judgment she had left from the alcohol, she leaned closer to the mayor's face. She noticed her give her a questioning glance, but her brown eyes were yearning. The mayor knew very well what Emma wanted to do. She smiled slightly and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. Emma's heart skipped a beat. She was saying yes. That was her way of saying yes.

Regina's eyes followed Emma as she moved in. The first kiss was clumsy. Emma began to press her lips against the mayor's, and she was hesitant at first, but reciprocated nonetheless. The next time their lips met they were both willing. It was the softest, gentlest kiss Emma had ever shared with anyone. She loved it. The third time was even better. They hung on each other's lips for a few seconds, not wanting the moment to end.

She felt the mayor's warm breath on her skin as she let out a sigh. Emma opened her eyes and watched her blink away one last tear. She was beaming, her eyes as bright as day. "Thank you."

Emma let go of her hands and placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. She laughed kindly and glanced away briefly before looking up again. They stared at each other, brown eyes burning into green ones, for several minutes. Emma moved her gaze down to her pink lips and suddenly noticed a small scar above her upper lip. Regina saw her looking and reached up to take her hand. "I've had it since I was a little girl. Horseback riding accident. I fell off the saddle and hit the ground pretty hard."

"It's beautiful. Just like you."

Regina smiled. "And so are you."

And then the silence again. But this time, it was a welcoming silence. The two sat, hands intertwined, enjoying the peace the quietness brought. It was short lived, but Emma swore she could see a dozen emotions pass across the mayor's face during the time. What was she thinking? She could sense that something was bothering her. Something deep down under numerous walls that she had put up as her defense system to protect a broken heart.

Walls.

She had many of them, too.

A broken heart.

Tonight it was beating with more vigor than she ever remembered.

She knew Regina felt the same. In the last half hour, Regina had become an open book to her. She could read her because she was the mirror image of herself. She could envision Regina as a younger girl, upset, confused, frightened. Alone in a world where nothing made sense. And Emma was standing next to her. A few years younger than her. Emma was taking her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Regina's brown eyes were filled with tears, but they narrowed in such a way as if to say thank. _Thank you for being here._

The woman spoke up, bringing Emma back to the study.

"You know, this might sound crazy…"

Emma chuckled. "This whole night has been crazy. I think I can handle it."

"Well, I've… Um…" She looked away shyly. "I've really wanted to kiss you all night." Her eyes were twinkling when she looked back at her. "That's why I invited you in for drinks. I wanted to get to know you better."

"Really?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah. Crazy?"

"No, not at all. Because I've wanted to do the same all night, too." Emma glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantle, squinting her eyes to read the small print. _11:42pm._ Her birthday was almost over. What an interesting birthday it had been. "It's still my birthday."

Regina smiled. "Well, happy birthday, dear!"

 _Dear._ She let the word echo in her mind. She hoped Regina would call her that more often. "Thanks, Regina. It's definitely been the…" She smirked. "… Craziest, but best birthday I've ever had."

"I'm glad I could spend it with you."

"Me too."

Their eyes searched each other's, blinking steadily, but both conveying a fiery message. _Kiss me. Kiss me again._ Their gazes came together, both looking down and fixed on each other's quivering lips. Slowly, they leaned forward, their breath already becoming uneven. Emma pulled her hands away from Regina's grasp, the woman's hands protesting at first, but eventually letting go. She rested a hand on Regina's arm, feeling her flinch a bit at the touch. In that one movement, she could sense the nervous energy in the woman. Broken hearts were pounding simultaneously, mending together and beating with such incredible force.

The first few times their lips united had been hard enough. This time was different. This was the next step. Walls were being knocked down, exposing them to their feelings, their desires. Inches closer to their hearts.

So close. They were so damn close. Regina's eyes were moving back and forth rapidly, pleading impatiently with her. Emma swallowed her own nerves and tilted her head slightly. Regina took this as a sign to be ready, and she let her eyes slowly close. Their lips made contact, sluggish and timid at first, but progressing to more frequent and aggressive. Emma brushed her fingertips across Regina's skin as her hand moved down her arm, and she could feel the mayor shiver at the movement.

Regina let out a breath, and she stopped for a minute, pulling back slightly. Emma was disappointed, hoping for more. She gathered her words, ready to say her name, when the mayor surprised her, lunging back at her and pressing hard against her lips. Emma delivered, but she quickly realized it wasn't what she wanted. She breathed unsteadily, anxious and excited at the same time. She wanted this as much as Regina did.

Emma threw her arms around Regina's neck and kissed her again, opening her mouth and letting her have access. Their tongues met, and they searched each other's mouths hungrily as they continued to kiss. Regina was moving closer to her, almost on her lap. Emma could feel herself falling backward, and her head landed gently on the pillow behind her. The nervousness that had accompanied the two before this moment faded away. They were ready to let go. They both wanted it.

A giggled escaped from the both of them as Emma looked up at Regina and Regina down at her. They shared a quick peck before Emma fell back on to the couch, gazing into the mayor's brown eyes. At the corner of her eyes, she detected a flash of gold light, and her gaze shifted to a brilliant metallic ring hanging from a necklace around Regina's neck. It was the first time that night she had noticed the precious item.

Regina caught her gaze and gave a small smile. "You like?"

Emma nodded.

"It was given to me a long time ago." Her voice trailed off, lost in some distant memory she imagined was unfolding in the mayor's mind. She whispered her next words. "From someone meaningful."

More bonds. Tying together tightly like knots in a rope. Emma reached for her own necklace, hidden under her gray long sleeve, and held it up in front of her. "I understand. No matter what you do, no matter how long ago it happened, you just can't seem to let go."

"Exactly."

Emma let the necklace fall back on her chest, and the mayor's eyes followed it. Something about the swan pendant transfixed her, and she picked it up, holding it between her forefinger and thumb. She laughed. "A swan?"

"Yeah."

"For your last name?"

"I know, I know. It seems stupid, sure. That was my reaction when he…" She stopped herself when Regina frowned.

"Henry's father."

"Yeah." Emma took hold of her hand. "It was a long time ago, Regina. I haven't spoken to him in ten years."

"It's okay. This ring…" With her free hand, she held out the ring in front of her. "… It was given to me by a former love. His name was Daniel."

"Neal." She hesitated, worried how the mayor would react to her question. "Have you ever…?"

Regina knew what she was implying. _Have you ever kissed a girl?_ The brief moments of silence bothered Emma, and she realized that maybe she had gone too far. The mayor was rethinking what she was doing, what had led up to this, and was going to tell her to leave. It a drunken mistake. She wasn't like herself.

Emma had never openly admitted it to anyone, but she did have a thing for women. She also had a thing for men. For her, a relationship was a relationship, whether it be with the opposite sex or the same sex. She had never dated another woman, but she had been attracted to a few. The problem was that she never knew if the other woman felt the same way, so she would always ignore her feelings, too afraid to ask and ruin whatever small connection she had formed with the woman. She would busy herself with her work instead, becoming numb and letting the feelings disintegrate to nothing. She sometimes wished she had done that with Neal. If only she had the hindsight at eighteen. She would have known better now. She had been in plenty of bad relationships in the last ten years. The minute she let her guard down, something would go wrong.

Yet here she was, doing it again with Regina.

When would she ever learn?

"No."

The answer scared her. Damn it. Regina was straight. Right? Shit. _You screwed this one up, Emma. Hope you have a nice walk of shame as you leave._

But Regina made no signs of getting up from the couch and telling her to leave. The next question fumbled from her mouth. "Are you okay…?"

"Yes, Emma. I am okay with it. You?"

Emma's heart fluttered. She had a chance with her. It didn't bother Regina, being in a relationship with another woman. She replied with ease. "Yes."

The wide grin that appeared on Regina's face only made her heart pound more. Her eyes lit up, and she rubbed Emma's hand softly. The mayor looked so happy. The happiest she had been all night. Or maybe in a long time. Emma guessed it was the latter.

"I guess I've been saving it," Regina said shyly, "for a woman like you."

"Me too."

Regina let go of both the ring and her hand and then reached up to undo the clasp of her necklace. "Now..." She held out the necklace, looking down at her with a small smile. "Let's not have this get in the way." She placed it on the coffee table, then turned back to Emma, nodding at her own necklace. "Do you mind?"

"No. Go ahead."

Emma watched as the mayor took off her necklace, handling it with such care as she delicately laid it down next to her own. It was if she could feel the weight it carried, the power of the memories it contained. Almost like she knew how hurt Emma would be if anything happened to it, equating the loss with her own misery if the treasured ring hanging off of her silver chain happened to disappear. They both stared at the two necklaces, placed nicely next to each other.

It was silly, but something about a swan pendant and a gold ring together seemed right. Like finally finding two puzzles pieces that fit together. Like it was meant to be. To be what, Emma didn't know. She didn't like to think that far ahead. Thinking forward meant the future. The future meant something developing. Or falling apart.

 _Tonight. Just think about tonight, Emma._

She could do that. Just tonight with Regina. One good night. That was all. The mere definition of a one night stand.

But that wasn't all she wanted. She wanted more nights with Regina. She wanted to know who she was, her life. She wanted _something_ with her. She knew all of this, but she was also afraid of her certainty.

Regina locked eyes with her, and all of the thoughts and fears melted away. Emma waited anxiously, heart racing, anticipating what was to come. She had wanted to kiss the woman all night, but she didn't think she would get this lucky. At the start of the evening, she didn't even think she would step foot inside the house.

Regina lowered herself on to her, meeting Emma as she threw her arms around her neck and began to kiss her lips. The mayor's hand fell on to her shoulder, but only briefly before she began to slide it down Emma's back. Emma shifted slightly, allowing Regina to move her hand further, reaching her waist and then below it, resting it there. Seconds later, she could feel her press up against her, her hand now rubbing along the side of her leg. Emma shifted again, moving closer to her. They both let out a moan.

She felt Regina grip her leg tighter, but in the moment, the slight pain was numbing. She kissed her more furiously and ran her fingers through her hair, encouraging her, urging her to go on. Regina let out the sexiest moan then, and Emma pushed toward her, helping her.

It was getting somewhere…

When it abruptly came to an end, the mayor breathing her name.

"Emma…"

 _No, no._ She didn't want it to end. "Mmh?"

Regina leaned away, only inches from her face, wearing a playful grin. "I assume," she began, but Emma couldn't help herself. She kissed her again, and Regina accepted it, hanging on her lips before pulling back. "… You'll be staying the night?"

Emma tried to find her voice, breathing heavily. "Yeah… I… I think so."

"I should probably show you where you'll be sleeping?"

 _Yes!_ "I'd like that."

Emma moved, letting Regina get up from the couch. She held out her hand to her, and Emma gladly took it, beaming just as much as Regina was as she helped her to a standing position. Hand in hand, they took a quick look around the room.

The study was beginning to take more of a resemblance to her apartment. The once elegant room was now a mess of glasses, a nearly empty bottle of cider, two memorable necklaces, tossed off shoes, and her red leather jacket hanging off the side of the couch. It was the kind of mess that she would leave unattended after a long evening, which was something that occurred more frequently than she would have liked with her job. But this wasn't her house, and she had to think about Henry's reaction if he stumbled upon it the next day. She turned to Regina. "Should we…?"

Regina shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Henry won't come in here."

Regina guided her to the door, turning off the lights on the way out and closing the door quietly behind them. She gave Emma a quick smile as she rushed over to the light switch in the foyer. The hall went black, and Emma noted the rest of the house was completely bathed in darkness. She felt Regina take her hand again, and she gazed into her brown eyes. This was it. It was really happening. Emma hadn't done this in years. She had never been so open, so willing to let a stranger in.

Neal was the first.

Regina was the second.

She had sworn to herself that after Neal she would never let it go this far. Being emotional connected with someone. Because all it meant was regret afterward.

But Regina was different. She knew she wouldn't regret this night, this _whatever_ it turned into. Deep down, something told her that. She was holding on tightly to that something tonight.

 _It felt right._

That simple. It just did.

They had been walking up the stairs when Regina stopped, putting a finger to her lips and pointing down. "This one creaks," she whispered. "Be careful."

"Okay."

Together, they stepped over the stair and walked carefully, but swiftly to Regina's bedroom. Regina opened the door, signaling for Emma to go in first, and she glanced down the hallway one last time before closing the door and joining her at the base of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to her body. Emma felt electrified, enjoying the closeness, wanting to feel what she had on couch, wanting even more. They met each other's lips, engaging in a brief moment of intimacy before Regina backed away. Emma tried for another kiss, but Regina put up her hand.

"Our clothes, dear."

There it was again. _Dear_. It sent a chill down her spine.

Emma watched Regina pull off her tights, exposing her bare legs to her. They were so perfect…

She caught Regina's gaze, and she hurried to undress. She had just thrown her white tank top on the floor when the mayor's hands fell on her exposed skin, a little ways above her waist. The touch was so gentle, but it made her shiver. She let out a nervous breath and studied Regina. A few seconds later, she took her hands away and turned around, glancing over her shoulder at Emma with a seductive smile. Her gaze went to the zipper. "Go ahead."

Emma slowly undid the zipper, her eyes following the whole way down the woman's back. She stepped back, watching Regina turn around and so casually shrug off the dress and kick it aside. There she was, Regina Mills in nothing but her bra and underwear. Emma couldn't help herself from gawking at her, taking in everything.

"My turn?"

Emma snapped out of her daydream and followed Regina's gaze. She was still wearing her jeans. She looked up and nodded.

Regina unbuttoned the jeans and undid the zipper, pausing for a few seconds at the bottom. Emma let out a shaky breath. She was so damn close. She could feel herself getting worked up.

Regina moved her hand back to the top of her jeans, tugging playfully on one of the belt loops. Emma started to pull them off, Regina helping her as she did so. The jeans were quickly throw aside. They both turned back to each other, eyes roaming their nearly naked bodies.

"Like what you see?"

Emma nodded eagerly. "Very much. You?"

"Yes." Regina came close to her again, kissing her lips, then moving down her neck and to her chest. Her hands fell below her waist again, rubbing along her upper thighs. Emma groaned in satisfaction. She was lost in a haze. It felt so damn good. She reached out her hands to Regina's body, feeling along her stomach and up to her breasts. She wanted more. Regina did, too.

Regina leaned back, panting. Her eyes lingered from her to her bed and back again. "Now… Shall we get on with it, dear?"

Emma nodded and held on tightly to her hand as Regina brought her to the bed, gently pushing her downward on the sheets. Emma moved toward the center with Regina crawling on top of her. Regina continued to do her thing, Emma enjoying every minute of it.

Emma surprised her, though.

After some time, she tugged on Regina's arms and rolled on top of her. It was her turn now.

"Emma…"

"My turn."

Regina beamed.

Emma knew she was enjoying it, too. Every time she moaned, Emma felt more turned on and delivered as best as she could. She kissed her everywhere, let her hands travel the entire scope of her body. Their legs intertwined, both trying, heavy breaths and moans of delight escaping their lips. The last of their garments were soon tossed to the ground, and two naked bodies became entangled under a sea of bedsheets.

Emma was thankful Regina had invited her inside for drinks.

And for her birthday wish. It truly was a banner year. She would surely never forget the day. Maybe she would make another birthday wish next year. The question, though… What would she wish for next year?

"Thank you."

Emma was now laying on her stomach, the covers thrown over her backside, and resting her head on her arms, gazing tiredly up at Regina. The woman was laying on her back, the covers pulled up over her chest. She smiled at the comment and looked down at her with mirrored fatigue. Emma could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Happy birthday, Emma." Regina paused, caressing her forehead. Emma shivered. "And thank you."

They stared longingly at each other for several minutes, holding on to the memory of the night. The exhaustion soon won, and Emma curled up next to Regina, closing her eyes. She stayed awake for as long as she could, waiting for Regina to fall asleep, and listened to her breathing. It was soothing. Peaceful.

Twenty eight years old, no longer all alone.

 _Happy birthday to me._

* * *

 _So, should I continue? Review and let me know what you think!_


	3. To Have a Family

_Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows so far! :)_

* * *

Chapter One (cont.)

"Pilot" SQ Rewrite

 _~To Have a Family~_

6:45am.

Someone was shaking her arm and yelling in her ear.

"Emma, wake up! Wake up!"

It took her a couple of minutes to register the voice. She opened her eyes to a frazzled Regina Mills, who was sitting up and holding the covers around her naked body. She smirked at her sudden modesty. "You don't have to hide from me, Regina." She reached her hand to take Regina's, but was greeted with an unexpected swat on her hand instead. Frowning, she asked, "What the hell?"

"We don't have the time. I have to walk Henry to school in an hour. And you're not supposed to be here. I need you to move your car."

She turned her head to her left and saw the sunlight creeping through the blinds. The slight movement irritated her, and she could feel a pounding begin to resonate in her head, threatening to become a headache later. "Ugh… Do I have to do it now?"

"Yes. Before Henry notices."

"Fine," she groaned. "Is he up yet?"

"You have ten minutes."

"Seriously?" Emma reached over the side of the bed, grabbing her undergarments and putting them on under the sheets. She then pushed herself off the bed a little too quickly, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her. "You gave me like no time."

"Our little rendezvous messed up my sleeping pattern."

"More like you forgot to set an alarm." She picked up her tank top and jeans, struggling to put them on as the pounding in her head grew worse. Damn hangover. She steadied herself, finding herself standing before a mirror she had not noticed in the height of their sexual bliss the night before. She checked her appearance, figuring it was good enough for moving a car, and ran a hand through her hair before turning back to Regina. She still hadn't moved positions. Emma frowned. "Why the sudden modesty?"

"I was just thinking."

She swallowed hard. She didn't like the sound of that sentence. Regina was thinking over what had happened last night. She was regretting having sex with her, she bet. Damn it. Maybe she had been too sure of herself. Overly confident that something about them, together, felt right. After moving her Bug, Regina would tell her to never come back. Leave both her and her son alone. Emma would be alone again.

She should have known.

It was only meant to be one night.

Why was she so stupid? Why had to let it go that far? Drunk or not, she should have known better.

Her shoulders slumped. "You're regretting what you did."

"What?"

"Having sex with me."

Regina's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No, no. Please don't think that, Emma. I don't regret anything that happened last night. Honestly, last night was the best night I've had in a while." She smiled, but it faltered quickly, which bothered Emma. "It's something else, but I just can't tell you right now, okay?"

Emma folded her arms across her chest. "Alright." The apprehension did not leave the mayor's face, and she cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're not lying to me?"

"Of course not."

"Promise?"

"Yes, dear. I promise."

Emma smiled at the nickname. How she said it… It was so sweet, so gentle, that she believed Regina. "Okay. I'll be right back."

"I'll be in the shower." Her brown eyes met her green ones. "Join me when you get back."

"Will do."

* * *

Regina watched as the door closed quietly behind the blonde. Her eyes stayed fixated on the spot, daring to burn a hole through the wood with the intense stare. One sentence echoed in her mind. _You're regretting what you did._

She should be regretting it. She should have never let any of it happen last night. She should have just given her a thank you and shut the door, forcing her to go back to Boston.

 _You_ had _to invite her in for drinks. All you needed was information out of her, ensure that she would not take_ your _son away. And you ended up having sex with her. What the hell is the matter with you, Regina?_

 _Regret it._

 _It should be easy to see how much you screwed up._

 _Demand her to leave immediately when she comes back. Tell her the truth that you did regret it._

But in all honesty, she didn't regret any of it. And she didn't want her to leave either.

Regina reached for a blanket and wrapped it tightly around her. She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, allowing it to warm up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and shuddered at the pained expression looking back at her. She took a deep breath.

 _You know who she is._

She shook her head. It couldn't really be her, could it?

It was her birthday last night. If she had to take a bet, it was most likely her twenty eighth. How convenient a woman arrives in Storybrooke on her twenty eighth birthday? It was all too coincidental. It was exactly what _he_ had prophesized.

Their first kiss. And the next. And the one after that.

The name _Emma Swan_ meant nothing to her when the blonde first said it that evening. Once their lips met, all the memories associated with her name came back to her in quick flashes.

Nearly ten years ago. Boston adoption agency on Dartmin Street. Henry crying constantly, not knowing what to do to make him stop. Taking him to Dr. Whale, afraid he might be sick. Needing the birth mother's medical records, just to be safe. Calling Sidney, having him pull a few strings, breaking the law to get the desired information for Henry's wellbeing. Those records being faxed to her by Sidney. Finding out she had appeared outside of Storybrooke eighteen years prior. Realizing who this _Emma Swan_ really was. Confronting Gold, wanting to send Henry back to Boston the next day. Bringing him back to the adoption agency, then deciding on keeping him because he was _her_ son. Constant worry afterward that the birth mother, Miss Emma Swan, would come back for him, regretting her decision to give him away. And then procuring an ancient potion to forget her name, to cease her worry.

But all of it returned. That worry. The fear of what it meant for Henry's birth mother to be Emma Swan.

Just those first three kisses.

That was all she needed to remember what she had forgotten years ago.

Yet she still pursued more with her.

 _Why, Regina?_

She had to stop her.

Grow close to her and find the chinks in her armor, her weakness, her breaking point.

"You have to," she whispered at her reflection, gripping the edge of the counter tightly.

It was what she had to do.

But it wasn't what Regina wanted to do.

* * *

Emma took a quick right, driving a little ways down the side street until she felt she was far enough away. She didn't know her way around town that well, but she knew the direction of the school, having passed it on the drive to the mayor's house. She had made sure to go in the opposite direction. The last thing she needed was Henry to spot the car on his walk with Regina. She knew the kid was observant.

And a sneaky bastard. He'd left his storybook on the passenger seat. He obviously had intended on her returning even if she had decided to leave last night. He knew she would bring the book back. The book was his life. Which definitely worried her, but it wouldn't have stopped her from giving it to him.

She glanced at the street sign after locking the VW. _Birch Street._ She would have to remember that on her way back.

She had successfully made it out of the house (remembering to avoid the creaky step on her way down the stairs) without rousing Henry. She wasn't sure the time, but she knew it had to be nearing the end of her ten minutes. She glanced around her, picking up her swift pace to a jog. It was early enough. She doubted the neighbors paid much attention. They had their own morning routines to worry about, work to get to, children to bring to school, goodbyes to say to family on the way out the door.

Emma wished she knew that life. All of the houses around her reminded her of that kind of life. The closest she ever came to having that life was through television and imagining it based on what was portrayed to her on the screen. It sucked, not knowing. As a child, she had wanted the welcome of, "Good morning, honey!" as she ate her breakfast, a mother to fuss over how she looked, and a father to kiss her on the cheek before leaving to work. Now, she wanted a significant other to greet her in the morning with coffee, a hug, and a kiss, a stable job that she enjoyed, and to be with her son. To mess up his hair, kiss him on the head, and smile as he yelled, "Mom!" at her ridiculous behavior. But every morning she would still do it because she loved him.

A home.

She wanted a home.

And she really wanted to get to know her son.

She stood in front of the door to Regina's house. Maybe this could be it? Her home? She shook her head at the silly thought. One night. She had no idea where this was going. And a home equated itself with the future. The future wasn't bright. Ever. She took a deep breath.

Scary the feelings the neighborhood had pulled out of her. Deeply rooted thoughts were making their way to the surface. Ones that she had fought to bury and struggled to keep hidden.

 _One step at a time, Em. One step at a time._

Emma headed back inside the house and made her way up the stairs, focusing on one thought: Meet Regina in the shower.

She got to the bedroom without being seen by Henry and smiled at the sound of the running shower. She entered the bathroom, quickly undressing, and stepped inside the shower. She leaned against Regina's back, placing her hands in front of her eyes. "Surprise."

Regina turned around immediately, kissing her on the lips. "Hello, dear." They met for a second kiss. "Sorry for the rushing around."

"It's okay. I wouldn't change it for anything." Emma gave her another kiss, hanging on to her lips for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to make this quick."

Emma eyed the bottle of shampoo behind her. "Well, let me help you then." She picked up the bottle and held it up for confirmation.

"Yes, I was just about to wash my hair."

She poured some of the shampoo into her palm. "Turn around."

Emma and Regina took turns rinsing their hair under the showerhead, laughing at each other a few times as they fought for the water. They were soon in front of the mirror, both wrapped in a towel, trying to get ready. After a few minutes, Emma slouched back against the wall, watching Regina's reflection as she blow-dried her hair. The mayor's reflection smiled back at her when she caught Emma looking.

"Having fun?"

"You're just so damn beautiful."

Regina glanced down, her smile so wide she could see her teeth. She looked back up. "You are, too." She suddenly turned the blow dryer on her.

Emma put her hands in front of her face, laughing. "What the hell?"

"I thought I'd share."

"Oh really?" She grabbed the blow dryer from Regina and twisted it in her direction, blowing the hot air on her face.

Regina's voice rose to a higher pitch as she yelled at her jokingly. It was cute. "Stop it!"

"Am I distracting you?"

Regina pushed the blow dryer down. "Yes, you are."

They stared each other down playfully, then leaned in for a kiss. Regina bit her lip gently, not wanting to let go. Emma chuckled. "Okay… You should probably get back to getting ready."

Regina reluctantly backed away and turned the blow dryer back to her hair. She finished quickly, running a hand through her hair and styling it in a few spots before handing the blow dryer, still on, to Emma. Anything to make it sound like there weren't two people currently getting ready in Regina's bathroom. "Your turn."

"Thank you."

Emma focused less on drying her hair and more on the woman standing beside her. She tried to be subtle, but she liked watching her. Sure, all Regina was doing was brushing her teeth and putting on her makeup, but it didn't matter. She did everything so delicately. Emma had to admit, it was nice to wake up with someone and be a part of their morning routine.

Regina was great at catching Emma off guard. The first time was after she spit out her toothpaste in the sink. She raised an eyebrow at her, and Emma moved the blow dryer. She'd had it pointed at the same spot for at least two minutes.

The next few times was when the mayor was putting on her makeup. She would stop, make a funny face at Emma, and cause a stir of laughter from the both of them. Emma's favorite was when she purposely messed up her eyeliner, faked an exasperated sigh, and then frowned.

When they were both finished, Regina reached into the top drawer and held out a toothbrush.

"Are you trying to tell me my breath stinks?"

Regina shook her head and laughed. "No, Emma. I figured you may want to brush your teeth. Like normal people do in the morning."

Emma brushed the back of her hand across her forehead. "Phew. I was worried there." She tentatively put her hand around the toothbrush.

"Well, don't be so afraid of it. I promise it's new."

"Again, another close call. I thought you may have given me your old toothbrush."

Regina swatted her shoulder lightly. "You're such a goof."

"You know you like it."

Regina placed the toothpaste on the counter, shaking her head as she left the bathroom. Emma brushed her teeth and got dressed, turning off the light in the bathroom before walking back into the bedroom. She saw Regina was fully dressed now, wearing a black dress and a gray blazer. She stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair in a few places. Emma put her hands in her jean pockets, and her fingertips brushed along the top of her iPhone that rested in her left pocket.

 _Should I?_

She needed a way to reach Regina after their night together, yet the idea of asking for her number made her nervous.

 _She would be okay with it, right? I mean, it seems like she wants something with me._

She suddenly remembered Regina's worried look before leaving to move her car.

 _But she promised that wasn't lying to me about regretting last night._

Emma let out a breath.

 _Okay. Think Henry. Tell her it's for Henry's sake._

"Regina?"

She turned away from the mirror. "Yes?"

"Do you think…? Could I…? Um…"

Regina raised an eyebrow at her, but she waited patiently for her to finish the question.

"Can I have your number?" Emma shifted uneasily. "In case either you or I need to get in contact with each other quickly because of Henry." She tried to stop herself from continuing, to keep it about Henry, but the words stumbled from her mouth anyway. "Or, you know, just so we can talk."

"Of course, Emma." Regina walked over to her, pulling out her own iPhone. "Talking would be nice."

They exchanged numbers. _Regina Mills._ It felt good to have a new contact in her phone. She couldn't remember the last time she had added a new contact to her list who was non-work related, especially someone she liked. Damn. She was really lonely.

"So…" Regina leaned to Emma, and they shared a single, passionate kiss. "I'll see you soon?"

"Mmhm."

Emma began to kiss her again, throwing her arms around Regina. They both took a few steps backward as they indulged in the moment.

"Emma…"

"Hm?"

Emma moved down to Regina's neck, pressing her lips against her soft skin.

"Emma!" Her voice was full of delight, and she let out a giggle. "Stop it!"

"Aw, but you like it."

She allowed Emma to continue, letting out a shaky breath. "The time…"

Emma came to back to her lips, kissing her once more before backing away slightly. "I know. I never got the chance to say good morning to you."

Regina reached a hand up to her face and gazed longingly into her eyes. "Good morning, Emma."

She replied in a whisper, lost in the woman's brown eyes. "Good morning, Regina."

They leaned in for one more kiss. Regina then peered over Emma's shoulder. "7:35." She looked back at her. "Make yourself at home while we're gone."

"I think I already have."

"We'll leave around 7:50." Regina chuckled. "You can come out of hiding then."

"Sounds good."

Regina stepped away from her and headed to the door, opening it slightly and putting a finger to her lips. Emma mirrored the action, which earned her a grin from Regina as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on the bed. It didn't take her long to decide what she would do in the meantime. The pounding in her head had returned.

"Sleep, here I come."

She fell face first on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Regina walked down the stairs, gripping the railing tightly with one hand and placing the other on her forehead. She was reminded of the slight hangover, the pain in her head now returning after her exhilarating moment with Emma.

 _You did it again._

 _You allowed yourself to feel connected to her._

She steadied herself at the bottom of the stairs, feeling somewhat dizzy.

 _She really isn't a bad person, though. I enjoy her company. She's the only person who sees me as just Regina._

She shook her head.

 _No. Don't think that._

She had to break away from the blonde. Yet she had already made three major mistakes this morning. Having her join her in the shower, suggesting she would look forward to talking with her on the phone, and letting her seduce her right before coming downstairs. Maybe she needed a visit from Graham. He would bring her back to reality. Right?

She was kidding herself. She never felt anything with him. She never meant to. They would meet, have sex, and end of story. Emma… Well, she didn't want that with her. She felt something with her, which wasn't good.

Regina stopped by the kitchen, seeing Henry eating a bowl of cereal at the table and reading the front page of the _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_ , the town's local newspaper. She studied him, taking in any signs of unusual behavior. She was a bit worried that maybe he did hear something last night. He didn't seem perturbed by anything, though, and she figured he was sound asleep last night. He had never suspected anything with Graham, so she felt she was safe. At least for now.

She entered the room, walking past Henry to the coffee maker. He dropped his spoon, which clacked loudly against the bowl, and exclaimed, "There you are!"

She cringed at the volume of his voice. "Good morning, Henry." She stared down at the coffee maker, deliberating if she wanted to make any. "Ready for school, dear?"

"Sure."

"Thank you for getting the newspaper."

"Yep."

She decided against making coffee and settled on buying it from Granny's diner on the way back from the school. She'd buy one for Emma, too. "Anything fun planned in class today?"

"I think Miss Blanchard is going to have us build birdhouses."

Right. Birdhouses. She lowered her voice, disgruntled. "Of course she is." She turned around and leaned against the counter, forcing a smile and sweet tone. "That sounds nice."

Mary Margaret Blanchard. She was Henry's fourth grade teacher. The woman absolutely annoyed her. She was too nice, too thoughtful. She meddled in other people's business because she misconstrued it as doing them a favor. She held on to hope as her precious good luck charm, that things would always work themselves out in the right way. She was in a dream. A dream that Regina had destroyed.

Temporarily, it seemed. At least now that Emma was here.

Regina glanced at the stove clock. "It's 7:42, Henry. Finish up quickly and brush your teeth."

"Okay." He took a few more spoonfuls of his cereal, drank the last of his orange juice, and stood up from his chair. He glanced at the dishes with hesitation. Regina walked over to the table and picked them up.

"I've got it. Go on and finish getting ready."

Henry nodded and ran out of the kitchen.

As Regina washed the dishes, she thought about the day ahead of her. What could she do with Emma before going off to work? They could walk to Town Hall together, hand in hand, sipping their coffees. She smiled at the idea, but reality dawned on her soon afterward. It was a ridiculous fantasy. She couldn't be caught dead walking along Main Street holding hands with _the_ Emma Swan. Not that anyone knew of who she was, the significance of her arrival, or the destiny she was set out to fulfill.

She still wanted to hold hands with her on her walk to work. Something had felt right last night, when Emma's hand curled around her own.

She shook her head. Why was she letting herself think this way? Emma Swan was her demise. Be with her in _that_ way, then she would regret it later. Pretend to be in a relationship with her, she could fix things. Regain control.

When Regina walked into the foyer, she let out a sigh. She was attracted to the woman, connected to her in more ways that she would have liked. She didn't want to pretend, and she didn't want to end it. She felt anxious, but a good kind of anxious, like butterflies in her stomach. Dare she say it, she was excited about what was to come with the blonde. She hadn't felt that way since the first glance she'd shared with…

 _Daniel._

Henry was running down the stairs now, and she was thankful for the sudden distraction. She focused her gaze on him, smiling away the painful memories. "All set?"

Henry threw his backpack over his shoulder and nodded.

Regina grabbed her purse and took one last glance at Henry before opening the door. She put her hand on his back, guiding through him through the door, and they were on their way to the bus stop. Henry wasn't particularly in a talkative mood that morning, which Regina figured had to do with last night's events.

 _What would he think?_

 _Would he be accepting of my relationship with Emma?_

 _Would he maybe not think I was so evil then?_

She was doing it again. Letting herself think of a relationship with Emma. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach returned.

"I hope you don't send her away."

They were now standing on Main Street, a little down the road from Granny's diner. The school bus was nearly on its way. The four children around them kept their distance, clearly intimidated by her presence. She was used to this. Their parents warned them of her, no doubt.

"What's that, dear?"

The bus stopped in front of them and opened its door. The kids ahead of Henry started to file inside. Henry turned around to face her. "Emma. Don't send her away."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Because of who you are." He turned away and ran to the bus, hurrying up the stairs before she could scold him.

She let out a breath, composing herself. "Have a good day, Henry."

Henry glanced over his shoulder at the top step, but said nothing. He turned away and walked further in the bus, the doors closing then. She watched as the bus drove away, frowning.

 _I hope you don't send her away._

 _Because of who you are._

Sending Emma away would be the best solution to her problem. She should send her away. But in the process she would crush Henry's heart. And Emma's too. She shuddered at the thought, the past coming back to haunt her.

"The diner. Two coffees. Go home."

Regina started walking towards Granny's. It was as simple as that. She could do that.

 _And see Emma._

As much as she tried, the anxiety gnawing at her stomach continued to remind her of that last thought. And the stares at the diner didn't help either. Ruby's curiosity alerted some of the customers. Damn girl. She tended to make things a big deal when they shouldn't have been. Her facial expression and the tone of surprise with her last comment gave an air of suspicion in the diner.

"The usual, Madam Mayor?"

"Yes, except make it two."

"Oh, so one coffee with…"

"No. Two of the same of what I order for myself."

"Oh. Coming right up then."

This wasn't the first time she'd ordered two coffees. She would order one for Graham when he would spend the night, but his order wasn't the same as hers. The surprise came from the fact that this was the first time she had ordered two of the same.

"Hope you enjoy both of your coffees."

She regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. "They're not both for me." _Shit. Why the hell did you say that?_

"Oh."

Again with the "oh". Ruby already knew they weren't both for her. She was trying to arouse her. Regina practically threw the money at her and gripped the coffees tightly in her hands. "Thank you, Miss Lucas." She leaned over the counter and lowered her voice to a threatening whisper. "My business is my business. You got that, dear?"

Ruby shrank back a little, fear flashing in her eyes. "Yes, Madam Mayor."

Regina backed away with a wicked grin on her face. "Have a good day, Miss Lucas." She glared at everyone in the diner and made her way out.

As she walked back to the house, she stared guiltily at the two coffees in her hands. She had been defensive. Overreacted. She had given away that someone had spent the night with her. Someone who was not Graham. She hoped Ruby kept her mouth shut.

She sighed. This is what it would be like if she stayed with Emma.

 _Stayed with Emma._

She was considering it.

Those damn butterflies came back again. And the pounding in her head.

Maybe the queasy feeling in her stomach was due to the hangover.

But Regina knew better.

* * *

 _Storybrooke's Annual Pumpkin Weekend!_

After a short nap to regain some of the energy she had lost from the little sleep she had the previous night (although she didn't regret it!), Emma had made her way down to the kitchen. She found the newspaper lying on the table and decided to read it.

 _Storybrooke Daily Mirror._

It had a ring to it.

She heard the sound of the front door opening and high heels clanking against the floor. She smiled, waiting for Regina's arrival.

"Hey."

Emma peered up from the paper. "Hey, Regina." She saw the two coffees Regina was holding, and she held one out to her.

"I got you some coffee."

She put the paper down and took the coffee. "Thanks."

Regina took a seat in front of her. "How's the hangover?"

 _Ugh._ She didn't need the reminder. The nap had helped, but the resonating headache was still there. "Bearable. I've had worse. You?"

"Same." She pointed to the paper. "Anything interesting?"

"Well, apparently Storybrooke's annual Pumpkin Weekend is coming up soon."

"Ha, yeah that's right. It's this weekend."

Emma grinned at her. "Want to go pick out a pumpkin together?"

"So we can carve some artwork into it?"

She tried to put on a serious composure, but it was hard to keep her trembling lips from forming into a grin. "No, of course not. I was thinking we could just come back to your place and smash the shit out of it."

Regina slapped her shoulder lightly. "Seriously? Are you still drunk?"

"I don't think so!"

"Anything else besides Pumpkin Weekend?"

"Nah. That's about it. Rest of it was kind of boring." She frowned, realizing that she may have insulted Regina. _She's the mayor of Storybrooke, Emma. You should be careful of what you say about the town. You don't want to make her mad on your first day here._ _Or worse. Give her a reason to make you leave._ "Sorry…"

Regina didn't seem the slightest bothered by the comment. "Don't apologize. Much doesn't happen here. Pumpkin Weekend is one of the highlights of the entire year."

Emma laughed. "Sure isn't Boston."

"No, definitely not."

They sipped at their coffees for a brief moment before either of them said anything.

"I'm going to have to head to work pretty soon." Regina frowned. "Sorry."

Emma was definitely disappointed, but she tried not to let it show. She could wait for Regina, go explore the town while she was at work. "I understand. You have a town to run, after all."

"I'm going to walk there. Take advantage of the nice weather when I can. Would you like to join me? I can give you a quick tour of the town on my way."

She held the coffee close to her lips, smiling against the Styrofoam. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Great." Regina took another sip of her coffee, lost in a sudden thought it appeared. She spoke up a minute later. "I've got to clean up the study. Almost forgot how we left it last night." She stood up.

Emma followed suit. "Let me help you."

"It's okay. I've got it."

"I made the mess, too. Besides. I left some of my things in there."

Regina smiled. "Okay."

The two made their way to the study and began to pick up their things. Emma threw on her jacket, zipping it halfway, and pulled her boots back on. She was about to go for her necklace, but she hesitated, looking at Regina's necklace. That ring… Something was pulling her toward it. The feeling of connectedness, the puzzle pieces fitting together, came back to her. The ring was certainly memorable.

She caught Regina's eyes as she bent down to pick up the empty glasses. The mayor smiled at her and disregarded the glasses, walking over to her side. She picked up Emma's necklace and came behind her, pushing her hair aside gently to place the chain around her neck. Emma shivered at movement.

"There."

Emma put her hand on the pendant and looked down at the ring again. Regina walked around her and picked up her own necklace, holding it up to her. Emma's eyes shifted from the ring to Regina. She wanted her to do the same for her. She took the necklace and Regina turned around for her. She clipped the clasp and stepped away.

Regina turned around again, smiling her thanks at Emma before going back to pick up the glasses and the bottle of cider. They headed back to the kitchen, having restored the elegant atmosphere to the study. Regina immediately went over to the sink, turning on the faucet to wash the two glasses. Emma glanced around the room and saw a towel hanging from the stove handle. She grabbed it and leaned against the counter next to Regina, waiting for her to finish.

"Emma, you don't have to dry them."

"I want to."

"It's two glasses. They can air dry."

She shrugged. "I like drying dishes."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Emma's eyes fell to a dish washer not from away from them. "I see you have a dish washer."

Regina handed her one of the glasses. "Yeah, I do. Barely use it, though. I guess I just find washing dishes relaxing."

Emma dried the glass. "Don't worry. I'm the same way."

"You can just let your mind drift, you know?"

She placed the glass on the counter. "Exactly. It's peaceful."

"It is." Regina gave her the next glass and chuckled. "Except on the holidays."

"Sure." She fidgeted with the glass before drying it. "I mean, I can only imagine. I usually spend the holidays alone."

Regina turned off the faucet. "Yeah. Me too."

"My childhood… I never knew my parents. I was in and out of foster homes numerous times. I never really had a family to call my own."

Emma noticed Regina's eyes glisten a bit. "I'm sorry, Emma."

She shrugged. "It wasn't all bad. Others had it much worse than me. I do remember that there were a couple of holiday dinners when us foster kids helped out with the dishes. But I wasn't actually in homes too much during those times of the year." She placed the last glass on the counter, reflecting on the mayor's admittance to being alone on the holidays. She hadn't expected that. She had to have family. They probably lived here. Or near town. If not, maybe they were far out. Perhaps too far out to come visit often? "You spend the holidays alone?"

Regina turned around and leaned against the sink, folding her arms across her chest. She seemed somewhat upset. Emma frowned. Family… It wasn't something Regina had stability with either. She was surprised by how much she shared in common with this woman.

"Yeah. I, um… I'm not really close to my family. At least not anymore."

"I'm sorry."

Regina shrugged. "I just feel bad for Henry. I wish he could get to know them…" The mayor turned away then, whispering something that Emma swore was, "Or not." She decided not to comment on it and instead settled on a hopeful note.

"Well, you've got me now."

Regina looked back to her. "I do. You're always welcome to spend the holidays with us. Henry would love that."

"I'm sure I could make some room in my schedule."

The holidays with Regina and Henry? Of course she could make room for it. More than anything she had wanted to have a real holiday experience. She was tired of sitting in front of her TV, gazing out the window, imagining a life where she had people to spend the holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas with. The idea of a home resonated with her. She had a home to go to on the holidays. She had that option.

Future. That was the future.

 _Stop thinking that far ahead, Emma. Focus on today._

Regina was blushing. She wanted it, too.

Maybe she could let her mind wander. It was the end of October. It wasn't like Thanksgiving was that far away. It was close enough to not be _too far_ into the future. Okay. She could do it. She could think a few weeks ahead to that time. She placed the towel down with a quick nod of her head and picked up the glasses. Regina hadn't noticed the nod.

"Where do these go?"

Regina pointed to the cabinet behind her. "Right behind you." She tentatively opened the cabinet and raised the glasses to a shelf with similar ones, waiting for confirmation. "Yep, that's right." She put the glasses on the shelf and closed the cabinet. She watched the mayor put the cider away when she suddenly remembered the towel. She hung it back over the stove handle. Regina called to her over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

They picked up their coffees at the table and headed to the foyer. Regina stopped her at the front door, holding out her hand. Emma looked at it questioningly. She really wanted to hold hands on her walk? She didn't think Regina wanted to make it public yet. Why hide her from Henry this morning…?

Well, that was a different story.

 _Yeah, I never actually left your house last night. Your mom and I had sex after getting wasted. We're a thing now. Hope you're okay with it. Your two moms together._

She shook her head at the stupid thought. She realized instantly that Regina thought this meant she didn't want to hold hands, seeing the disappointment flash in her brown eyes. She quickly spoke up. "You want to hold hands in public?"

"Well… At least until we get into town. There won't be a lot of onlookers in the neighborhood."

Emma smiled and took Regina's outstretched hand with confidence. She saw her eyes soften, and the mayor gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Emma nodded towards the door. "Let's go."

They exited the house and walked down the pathway. They trekked on in silence, enjoying each other's company. Both eventually finished their coffees, discarding them on the way. Emma glanced at Regina as she threw her coffee out, earning her a small grin.

 _Regina. Henry's adoptive mother._

 _Me. His birth mother._

It made so much sense. Both of his mothers. Together. That was what the kid needed. A true family.

 _It's what I need. It's what Regina needs._

Regina stopped before turning on to Main Street. "Well, this is it." She hesitated for a few seconds. Emma knew she didn't want to let go, but she did so anyway. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She peered around the corner, looking down Main Street. "So. This is where all the action happens."

"Yep. The busiest street in Storybrooke." The mayor nodded forward. "Come on. I'll tell you a little bit about the shops."

They took a couple of steps when Regina's phone suddenly rang. They stopped.

"Hold on. Let me take this." Regina pulled out her phone and answered it. "Hello?" Emma watched her face turn serious, then annoyed. Her tone reflected her expression as she continued. "Great. Thanks for letting me know." She hung up, letting out a sigh.

"Mayor troubles?"

"I wish. It's about Henry. He's not at school."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I thought you dropped him off this morning."

Regina put a hand to her forehead, clearly distressed. "I did! He must have run away…"

The kid was at it again. He was still mad at his mother. She didn't understand. He couldn't keep running away just because he was trying to prove a point to her. Regina was _not_ evil. She put a hand on the woman's arm. "Hey. Don't worry. He couldn't have gone too far now that I'm here."

Regina sighed.

"I'll help you find him."

"Emma, you don't…"

"No, I will."

The mayor turned to look at her, gratitude reflected in her expression. "Thanks, Emma. Let me make a quick call to work."

"Sure."

Emma watched her as she dialed the number and stepped aside. She put her hands in her jean pockets and waited. "Yes, this is Regina Mills…"

 _Henry, why are you doing this to her? Would you be doing the same thing to me?_

Of course not. He didn't think she was evil. Rather, she was the solution to this whole "curse" problem. She was something of a hero, she guessed. But she was no hero. Just a real person trying to get through the shitty reality that life could be. She looked up and saw Regina approaching. Well, maybe life wasn't all terrible… Now that she'd met Regina…

"Okay. Everything's settled now. So… Where to begin?"

"Did you try his friends?"

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner."

 _Oh no._ That wasn't good. The kid sounded like herself. She tried to stay positive. "Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?"

"Finding people's what I do. So…" She brushed Regina's hand. "We'll have to head back to your house."

Regina took a quick look around her and then entwined her fingers with Emma's. "I don't mind one bit."

* * *

 _Random, fun side note: "Storybrooke's Annual Pumpkin Weekend" was actually listed in one of the newspaper issues in season 1. It was a little bit later in the season, but it worked with the timeframe of my story._

 _Review? :D_


	4. Stay for Them

_I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story so far! :)_

* * *

Chapter One (cont.)

"Pilot" SQ Rewrite

 _~Stay for Them~_

Trusty hard disk recovery utility had done the trick. After inspecting the kid's laptop, they had discovered that Henry had apparently found Emma through a website called _whosyourmomma_ , using a credit from a woman by the name of Mary Margaret Blanchard. Emma could tell immediately that Regina had something against the woman. She looked disgusted as soon as she said her name aloud.

They were pulling up to Storybrooke Elementary in Regina's black Mercedes. Neither had spoken on the way there. The pleasant mood Regina had been in this morning seemed to have faded, which worried Emma. Miss Blanchard was Henry's fourth grade teacher. How terrible could the woman have been? Regina kept up the silence as she marched through the school, stare fixed ahead of her. Emma remained a few paces behind her, figuring it was best to stay out of her way at the moment.

The bell rang as soon as Regina arrived to the classroom. She pushed past the students running out into the hallway while Emma waited for the remainder of the class to file out. A few of the kids smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. It was a nice feeling, being acknowledged so kindly by a stranger.

Just like Regina had done last night.

That kindness had most certainly disappeared when she entered the room. She was yelling angrily at the teacher. It was like the Regina she knew had been kidnapped and replaced with a person who looked exactly like her but lacked the real woman's personality.

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find…?" Regina, who had now noticed her arrival, glanced towards the doorway. Her expression was softening, and her voice became quiet. "Emma…"

Miss Blanchard hadn't heard the whisper. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

She looked up at the woman who Regina was so angered with, taking in her appearance. She had short, close-cropped black hair and piercing green eyes that reminded her of her own. She was petite, wearing a white dress shirt with a light beige button down sweater and a long gray skirt. The woman came across as friendly, but Emma could detect a certain spark about her, like if you pushed her far enough, she wouldn't be afraid to show her teeth. Had Regina evoked this side of her before? Was there an unsettled feud between the mayor and the teacher?

Emma looked back at Regina, whose eyes were pleading with her, trying to tell her to be brief. _You're Henry's birth mother. Just stopping by to visit._ Don't _say anything about us._ She stumbled with her words, the stare making her nervous despite how incredibly easy it should have been to lie. "I'm… I'm his…"

Regina took a deep breath and turned back to Miss Blanchard, her anger suddenly restored. "The woman who gave him up for adoption."

 _What?_

Emma was shocked. It was so demeaning the way that she said it.

 _What is going on, Regina? Why are you acting like this?_

Emma redirected her attention to the teacher, trying to keep herself from questioning the mayor's harshness. She was at her desk, searching through her purse. "You don't know anything about this, do you?"

"No, unfortunately not." Miss Blanchard opened up her wallet and let out a sigh. "Clever boy. I should have never given him that book."

Regina rang in with a pissed off tone. "What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?"

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart. So creative. And as you might be aware… _Lonely._ He needed it."

Emma frowned. The kid was troubled. She glanced at Regina, waiting for her next response.

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." Regina turned away, not even looking at Emma, and knocked a stack of books over with her arm on the way out. Emma knew this was no accident. She looked back at teacher in astonishment. This behavior the mayor exhibited… It didn't match her demeanor at all around her. She was confused. Was this how Regina normally treated other people? "Sorry to bother you, Miss Blanchard."

"No, it's… It's okay." The woman went over to the books and began to pick them up. Emma joined her. "Please, just call me Mary Margaret."

"Mary Margaret." She handed her one last book, and they both stood up. "She always like that?"

Mary Margaret hesitated for a moment, then let out a chuckle. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh."

So this was normal for Regina? Pushing people around, knocking over books… Overall, just being a bitch? It upset Emma. All of this meant that Regina was pretending to be different around her, pretending to be someone she wasn't. Was Henry right about her being _evil_? Well, not the villainous evil he was implying. But an evil bitch. _Ugh._ That didn't sound any better either.

Maybe she was actually being her normal self around Emma. She didn't know how long Regina had been mayor, but maybe she felt that acting authoritative over everyone was the only way to get things done and keep the town in order. She could be afraid of showing her real personality. Maybe the thought of doing this made her feel vulnerable? Emma completely understood. Those walls shot up, protecting them from getting hurt.

"No, I'm sorry. I fear this is partially my fault."

"How's a book supposed to help?"

"What do you think these stories are for?"

Emma shrugged. Reading for enjoyment? Pastime for when someone was bored? She didn't know. Stories weren't something she involved herself in. She didn't want to throw herself into the fake lives of the people on the pages. It made her want what she couldn't have. More than she already desired. Reality gave her a focus. She knew what she had, what she didn't have, and how to make it by on her own.

"These stories," Mary Margaret explained, placing the stack of books on a shelf to the left of her, "are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

A world that doesn't make sense… She knew the feeling too well. "I understand."

"Look, it's more than just her."

 _He may be lonely, but he doesn't know what it's like to bounce around in the foster system, always being on the run, having no one to go to for help…_

Emma was too distracted by her own thoughts to say anything. She must have portrayed confusion because Mary Margaret explained further, making it clear about who she was referring to when she said "her". Emma didn't need the clarification, though. She knew she was talking about Regina. She played along regardless.

"Miss Mills, I mean."

"Oh."

Mary Margaret shrugged. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with the most basic question they all inevitably face. Why would anyone give me away?"

Emma's eyes watered, and she bit her lip to stop the tears from escaping. She could tell the woman hadn't meant to say it that way. Unlike Regina, this was an accident. She quickly composed herself as Mary Margaret began to apologize.

"I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

"It's okay."

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Emma put two and two together. The teacher knew the kid well enough. "You know where he is, don't you?"

"You might want to check his castle."

"Thank you, Mary Margaret."

She was about to turn away when the teacher called back to her.

"I didn't catch your name."

Should she? Did it matter? It wasn't like a name would portray anything about her… Well, whatever thing she had going on with the mayor.

"Emma."

Mary Margaret smiled. "You're welcome, Emma. Please, keep in touch."

Emma left the classroom and found Regina standing at the end of the hallway. She could read the worry on her face. So she'd snapped at Mary Margaret because she was merely concerned about Henry. Of course that made sense. Still, the teacher had revealed Regina was not so friendly on an everyday basis.

Walls. That was it. Those damn walls were hardening her, making her appear hostile on the outside.

"Hey!"

Regina looked up at her apologetically. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry about that. I'm just…"

"I know. You're worried about him."

"Yeah. Um… So did you find anything else out?"

"Yeah. His castle?"

"I know what you're talking about. Let's go."

* * *

Sure enough, Henry had been at his "castle" near the sea, sitting on the wooden playground's upper level and staring glumly at the clock tower. He had been disappointed that the clock was still frozen at eight fifteen, that despite her arrival, nothing in the town had changed, and that a "final battle" had failed to begin. He begged her to stay with him for a week, give him a chance to show her that all the stories he was telling her were true, that Snow White was her mother, that her reason for giving Emma away mirrored her own for giving him away, that she was some type of savior for the people here…

That was she was supposed to go up against Regina.

It made sense. She had thought about it on the drive to the playground. Henry saw Regina as some evil villain, and he told her last night it was the Evil Queen who sent all of the fairytale characters from the Enchanted Forest to the small town of Storybrooke, Maine, where none of them, except the Evil Queen herself, remembered who they were. And if anyone dared to leave, something bad would happen. If Emma had to guess, this was the Evil Queen's doing.

Regina Mills was the Evil Queen.

That's what Henry had construed. It was his coping mechanism to deal with the world around him. He insisted she didn't understand how he felt. That his life sucked. She snapped. She couldn't help herself, those feelings of abandonment coming back to her in a flood of emotions.

 _Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid so they sent me back. Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you._

She was harsh, but it was true. Regina was trying her best, and it broke her heart that Henry wasn't giving her a chance. It was terrible of him to think of his mother as the Evil Queen. The scene of Regina crying the previous night came to mind as she told him those words. She couldn't stop herself from tearing up a bit. Between her memories of her past in the foster system and Regina's misery about Henry's behavior, it was all too much for her.

But of course the kid had to respond in terms of his storybook's language. Her parents hadn't left her on the side of a freeway. She had apparently traveled through space and time in a magical wardrobe and appeared in the street. Her parents wanted to save her from the Evil Queen's curse. It was sad how much he wanted her to believe it was true.

He succumbed to listening to her, though, and they walked back to Regina's house in silence. She knew the kid was in a more dismal mood than he had been before she found him at the playground.

What was worse, she had left Regina upset, too. She had wanted to come with her and talk to Henry, but Emma knew it was probably for the best that she did it alone. She didn't like hearing the sadness in her voice when she told her that.

 _Maybe I should go? I'm sorry. He's probably still mad at you…_

 _When he is not?_

 _He'll come around, Regina._

 _I hope so._

She even had to resort to sending her home. The next option Regina had offered was waiting for the two. Again, Emma didn't think that would be a good idea. The minute Henry saw the car, he would shut down. She needed him to talk to her. Fairytale nonsense or not.

 _I'll wait for you two._

 _You should probably go home… He will see the car eventually. He may not be as open to talk knowing that you're watching us… I'm sorry. I just think this is better. I'll meet you at home?_

 _Yeah, okay._

 _Hey. Give it some time. He does love you. He's just going through a phase right now._

 _Thanks, Emma._

She had allowed herself to use the term "home" so openly. She had let her mind drift again, thinking of the possibility of a home with Regina and her son. She wanted it to be true. But as she had left the car and joined Henry, she knew the idea was foolish again. She hadn't even spent a full day in Storybrooke, and she already wanted it to be her home. What was with this town that made her so attached? So clingy?

Henry.

And Regina.

And Mary Margaret. The lady had been so heartwarming. She could see a friendship forming between her and the teacher. It would be nice to have a friend.

And a girlfriend.

And her son.

Regina had been disgruntled when she had pulled Henry's storybook out of her bag. She had almost left the car without it. She remembered to retrieve it from her car before heading to the school.

 _Can't forget his book._

 _Yeah. His book._

It was obvious that his storybook disturbed Regina. Emma knew that Henry was letting the fairytales go to his head, but she had to remember he _was_ ten. She guessed it was okay to be imaginative. She had been at his age. However, it was pushing far past what she used to do. She had imagined her family coming back for her, them being together, living happily ever after… But she knew reality. She liked to believe the made up stories in times of misery, giving herself some… Hope, as Mary Margaret would call it. By the time she was thirteen, she whisked away all that hope. The stories, the dreams, she forced them away. Make believe didn't resonate with her anymore. If she wanted to be happy, she needed to make her own path. Do what she felt would make her happy. And that's when the trouble started coming into play. Determined spirit, but still not thinking clearly. It was at eighteen, after she was arrested and thrown in jail, when she found out she was pregnant and truly on her own, once she had Henry, that reality finally smacked her in the face.

And it hurt like a bitch.

Maybe the kid needed that reality sooner than she had originally thought. To save him from a troubled future. From being alone.

He was already heading in the direction of loneliness.

Emma watched the kid run inside the house, not taking a minute to acknowledge his mother, who was now leaning against the doorframe with that same look of rejection she'd had the night before. It tugged at her heart, and she began to wonder if she was making it worse. Her staying here was making him act out more. It had been less than forty eight hours since he had been determined enough to have her be a part of his life, and he had run away twice. Once to find her in Boston, and then a second time to be defiant because of her. Maybe she did need to leave for him. To restore balance in his life.

Home…

The thought, that structure, it was crumbling before her eyes, piece by piece, collapsing to the ground. She had tried to _hope_ , hope for something better than what she already had. She had gone back to that little girl version of herself again, imagining, pretending, hoping against all odds that she could have a home and a family. And she hadn't stopped herself. She had been ignorant. That damn possibility of a future with Regina and Henry was blinding her reality. She needed to refocus, turn back to the present. She needed to end what she had started, as much as it killed her to do it.

"Thank you, Emma."

Emma stopped a few inches away from Regina, being purposeful with her distance. Too close, then too connected. "No problem."

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you."

One word flashed in her mind: _Leave_.

But she laughed and let herself come to a realization, put more puzzle pieces together. "You know, it seems kind of crazy…"

Regina laughed at her words. "Crazy seems to be our thing lately."

 _Our thing…_

 _No. Leave._

Yet she continued the story. "You're right… As you know, yesterday was my birthday, and… When I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday." She glanced down at the ground. "It was the same birthday wish I've been making every year. Because every year, I've been alone on my birthday." She looked back up at Regina, whose brown eyes portrayed her understanding of that loneliness. How much it sucked. "But when I blew out the candle this time, my wish was answered. In more than one way."

 _I don't want to be alone again, though. This could be it for me._

 _Emma… You need to leave. It's best for Henry._

She took a step closer to Regina, and the mayor smiled in response. "First, Henry showed up."

 _Leave._

Her hands took Regina's. "Then he brought me to you." She gave them a gentle squeeze. "You two gave me the best birthday I could have ever asked for."

"I'm glad we could make it so special for you."

Emma couldn't help herself. She gazed into Regina's eyes, her looking into her green ones, and she smiled a genuine, happy smile. The mayor broke away from her gaze, looked down at their joined hands, and said her name softly.

"Emma…" She met her green eyes again. "Let all of this be an invitation back into his life."

"Oh?"

 _No. No, no. Look what you did, Emma! You're making it nearly impossible to back out._

"I'm serious. I know that you made a decision ten years ago. And I know that in the last decade, while you've been going about your life, I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You gave birth to him, and I adopted him." Regina squeezed her hands lightly. "You asked for a closed adoption, but that doesn't change the fact that Henry is _our_ son. I want you to get to know him. I want you back in his life."

 _Our son._

 _Family…_

 _Home…_

Emma felt the world start to spin around her. She had to leave. She _had_ to. It was the right thing to do. But here Regina was, reminding her of her closed adoption, telling her she wanted to forget the legalities, that she wanted her here in Storybrooke with both her and her son. No, _their_ son.

"Only if you want to. I won't force you. I just want you to know you can see him. As much as he's taken a shine to you, I think you've taken a shine to him as well."

She had. She really, _really_ had. She enjoyed sitting next to Henry in his castle, driving along with him in her Bug as they traveled to Maine, his smile at the door when he said he was her son. She would never be able to erase those images out of her mind. No matter how hard she tried. It had been impossible to forget the moment the nurse took him from her arms, his green eyes connecting with hers. She felt herself shaking. It was too much… She needed to leave, _now._ "Yeah… I…"

"What is it, dear?"

 _Dear._

 _No, no, no. Why did she have to say that?_

The memories of the previous night came flooding back in a rush. Showing up at the door. Henry running inside. Regina's rejected look. Her looking at her, two gazes locking to become one. Hi. The question that invited her inside. Drinks. Talking. Crying. Their first kiss. Walls being knocked down. Laying together, falling asleep next to her. Not being alone on her birthday. Her twenty eighth birthday.

 _Leave._

 _Leave for Regina._

 _Leave for Henry._

 _Leave for_ you.

Emma let go of Regina's hands. "I just… I can't. I want to, I just…" She started to back away and looked down, trying to avoid Regina's eyes. Her disappointment. Another wounded look of rejection. "I should probably get going. Long trip back to Boston." She turned around and forced her legs to move. She didn't remember feeling so heavy, like her legs were stuck in quicksand, begging her to stay, pulling her in, drowning her. She hesitated.

 _Do NOT turn to look at her, Emma._

"Emma!"

 _Do NOT look._

A hand met her shoulder.

 _Don't turn around…_

 _No, Emma._

 _Please don't do this to yourself._

Turning. Looking. Sadness.

"Please. Don't leave."

"I have to."

Regina shook her head. "Emma, no one is making you leave besides yourself. And I know why. Because I would have done the same thing."

It made sense that she would know. Regina was like herself. She listened.

"I understand what it's like to be alone, too. I adopted Henry so that I wouldn't be alone. And he has filled much of the emptiness in my heart. But I have been hurting, Emma. For a long time." Her brown eyes glistened. "Until last night. I haven't had someone in my life that's made me feel whole again. Not since…" Her voice trailed off, and Emma had a feeling she knew who Regina was talking about. Her former love. Daniel. "Well, it doesn't matter. Like I said, it's been quite some time."

Neal. The last time she had become so close to someone… "Me too."

Regina gave her a serious look. "We push people away because loneliness is familiar. It's the only thing we know. And we'd rather be alone than have our hearts broken again. Because the first time… Or the numerous times we've tried to open up to others, we've always been disappointed. Been passed by to something better and left to fend off our battles alone. They moved on…" She smiled slightly. "I've gone on too long like this. It's time for me to move on and try again. How about you, Emma? Let this be a new starting point?"

 _Leave…_

 _No. Stay. Emma, stay._

She didn't want to leave because of Henry or Regina. She wanted to leave for herself, just like Regina had said. Her fear of building a relationship with both her son and this lovely woman was the only reason she thought leaving was the best choice. She had tried to rationalize with herself, blame herself for Henry's behavior, convince herself that it was for his best that she left. But in the end, it was all out of the fear of being heartbroken. She didn't want to feel that heartache again. She had felt it her whole life. And Regina had just spoken all of that to her. Because Regina had felt that too. This was a big step for her. She was just as scared as herself.

 _Give it a chance. Don't be afraid. Do_ not _be afraid of something with Regina. With Henry. Of a future together. The three of you._

"I can try."

Regina still seemed worried that she would leave. "At least do it for Henry. Please."

"I can do it for Henry." Emma stepped closer to her and leaned towards her face, wanting so much to kiss her. Regina followed suit, glancing down at her lips. They imagined it, occurring right then and there, but they never materialized it, knowing it couldn't happen, not just yet. "I can do it for you, too, Regina. I'm willing to take another chance."

Regina beamed. "So… You'll give Storybrooke a chance?"

"Yes. I'll give the oddly named town a chance."

They both laughed at the comment.

"Don't judge."

"Sounds like something from Henry's book. Did you let him name this town or something? Seriously, what is the town's real name? Before the name change?"

"It's always been Storybrooke."

"Are you sure?"

"I've lived here forever, Emma. I would have remembered a name change."

"Okay…"

"Hey, I said don't judge. I can't help that I grew up in a town called Storybrooke." Regina's tone became more sarcastic. "I'll have to contact my ancestors and find out the reason for the silly name."

Emma chuckled. "You're the mayor. Change the name."

"I couldn't do that. The name has its charm."

"Oh? So you like the 'silly' name?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "It fits. Also, I'm sure Henry would not be happy about it. Like you said, the name suits his fairytale obsession."

"Storybrooke it is, then."

"So be it." The mayor became more serious as she spoke her next words. "Now that we've settled your dissatisfaction with the town's name, let me tell you where you can stay. Granny's Bed and Breakfast, up on Main Street." She pointed to the right of her, in the general direction of the place. "We passed it earlier today."

Emma could picture the B&B. It was right next to the diner. "I remember."

"You can stay there. I'd have you stay with me, but…"

Again, it would be rather awkward for her to suddenly "warm up" to Regina after one day there. She could only imagine Henry's reaction. He was intuitive enough. Regina offering Emma to stay with her would set off alarms in the kid's head. He would probably think it was a trick, all a part of some villainous plot on Regina's end. If the two started acting kind around one another, he may pick up something else entirely.

 _You like my mom? My mom likes you?_

 _Yep, kid. We like each other._

"I understand."

Regina took hold of her hands again. "Give it a week. Get to know the town. After that, you can leave if you want. But know that if you do leave, you will always be welcome to return."

Emma tightened her grip around Regina's hands for a moment, then let them go. "Okay." She shoved her hands in her jean pockets, kicked at the ground, and then took a few steps backward. "So… I'll see you around, then?"

"Of course. You know where to find me."

Emma nodded and turned around, beginning her trek down the pathway. It wasn't long before Regina called her back again. She realized that had she left, the woman would have made it very difficult to even get to the end of the yard.

"Emma, wait."

She turned around and walked back to her. Regina was holding Daniel's ring in her hand, close to her lips, and then she reached to undo the clasp of the necklace, holding it out to her. The one item that meant so much to the woman… She was giving it to her. "I want you to have this. It'll look nice with your swan necklace."

"I couldn't… It means something to you."

"Exactly." Regina took her hand and placed it in her palm. "Happy birthday, Emma."

"Thanks, Regina."

As she put on the necklace and fixed the ring to align with the swan pendant, she saw Regina's smile grow wide. It was a perfect fit. Regina's silver chain was smaller than hers, and the ring hung just above the swan pendant. Puzzle pieces matched. She looked back up at Regina.

"Consider it as my way of saying thanks. For everything you've done for me since coming here."

"I've only been here for a day."

"I know. Sometimes it's the smallest of things that do the greatest of wonders."

Emma played with the ring nervously. _Maybe this could work. Us._ "Thanks again."

"No problem, dear. Come by tonight? After you've settled down, of course."

"I'll be here."

"We can celebrate your birthday. Something simple."

"You don't have to do that. Seriously, you've done enough."

"I want to."

Emma couldn't argue with that. Spending another night with the mayor was something she wanted to do, regardless of whether or not they celebrated her birthday.

"11:30 sound good?"

Emma nodded. "That'll work."

"I'll see you then."

"See you."

She took a few tentative steps backward, wondering if Regina would say something more. The mayor just stared at her, the smile on her face never faltering. She put her hands back in her jean pockets, nodded, and then turned around, this time making it to the end of the pathway.

Birch Street.

She still remembered where she had parked the VW that morning.

She stopped.

One more glance?

* * *

Emma was almost at the end of the pathway when she decided to make her way back to the door, leaning against it one more time to think over the conversation she'd had with the blonde.

Regina had made up her mind. She wanted to have something with Emma, even if it was only temporary. She didn't want it to be temporary, but once Emma found out… Well, she wasn't sure she would stay then. But she wanted to give it a chance. She hadn't been able to shake off the anxious, nervous, excited thoughts all day. And the moment she gave her the necklace with Daniel's ring, she was finally able to calm herself. Things just felt right as Emma put on the necklace. Her swan pendant and Daniel's ring… Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe…

She heard Henry running through the foyer, and he joined her outside. She placed her hand on his head and gently brushed his hair.

"You've sent her away."

"No, dear. I've told her to stay."

"What? You want her to stay?"

Regina thought back to their conversation at the bus stop. Henry had really believed she would try to send Emma away. _Because of who you are._ She swallowed hard. The Evil Queen would send the Savior away… "Well, it wouldn't be very nice of me to demand her to leave, would it?"

"No…" She was surprised when Henry started to wave, and she followed Henry's gaze to see that Emma had stopped at the end of the pathway to steal one last glance of her. Regina smiled. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't stop from being apart. She nodded to her as a subtle goodbye, and Emma instantly beamed. The blonde then raised her hand to wave at Henry before turning to leave for good this time.

11:30 couldn't come soon enough.

"Well, I'm going to go work on my homework now."

Regina chuckled at his randomness. "Okay, Henry." She waited for him to go inside, listening to his footsteps becoming fainter as each second passed. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "See you tonight, Emma."

 _Tonight._

 _11:30._

She hoped for more 11:30s to come.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** One more part to come on the "Pilot" rewrite before moving on to the SQ rewrite of "The Thing You Love Most". There will also be a little snippet of Henry's POV in the next chapter. _


	5. Nightmares of the Past

_Last part of the "Pilot" rewrite. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter One (cont.)

"Pilot" SQ Rewrite

 _~Nightmares of the Past~_

 _W_ _hy is my mom humming as she washes the dishes? She never does that. Why is she so happy? Shouldn't she be threatened by Emma's presence here? Shouldn't she have told her to leave?_

Henry didn't get it. Something didn't seem right about it. The Evil Queen wouldn't be this happy when her number one enemy was staying in town. He peered further into the kitchen, trying to catch the tune, seeing if it sounded recognizable. He couldn't pick it up, though.

Regina made a slight movement as if to turn around, and Henry quickly strode away from the room, making it to the stairs without being caught. He glanced into the study, its door ajar, and read the time. _8:12pm!_ He had to hurry.

He ran up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom. Just as he arrived at the window and cast one glance over his shoulder, he saw it was 8:15. It was almost time. He pulled up the chair from his desk, folded his arms on the window sill and rested his head on them, and gazed out at the clock tower peeking above the many rooftops of Storybrooke.

One minute later.

"Come on."

The minute hand moved.

It was 8:16. Finally! Time was no longer frozen. The final battle was to begin.

Henry smiled.

* * *

11:15pm.

This was way earlier than she had intended on showing up. In her defense, she had walked to Regina's house to not give anything away, and she hadn't known how long it would take to get there on foot. She stood by one of the hedges in front of the house, glancing around nervously and playing with the necklace Regina gave her earlier. She figured she should wait another five minutes. She began to pace. She tried to put herself at ease by thinking about her confrontation with the owner of the B&B and her granddaughter, she guessed.

The grandmother and the girl had been arguing as she entered. Something about moving to Boston and how a heart attack stopped the girl—and she was quoting this from the girl's grandmother—from "sleeping her way down the eastern seaboard". What a loving relationship.

It was still more than what she had.

When Emma had asked for a room, the grandmother's eyes lit up. She was overly ecstatic. She was offered a forest view or a square view. An additional upgrade fee for the square, but she said she would wave it. So why not? She was feeling in the mood and went with the square view.

That wasn't the most interesting moment. A very suspicious man had approached the three of them, leaning on his cane for support as he smiled up at Emma and said, "Emma. What a lovely name."

Mr. Gold was his name. The grandmother had given him an envelope filled with money. A ton of it. The rent, maybe? But still… There had been a lot of money there. Something wasn't right. Not only that, but the grandmother's and the girl's previous demeanors changed to ones of instant fear as he spoke. Emma immediately knew not to trust the guy. Apparently he held so much power that he owned the entire town of Storybrooke.

Guess that meant he surpassed Regina on the totem pole.

She glanced down at her phone. _11:20pm._ Okay. That wasn't too early now. She let out a breath and made her way to the door, looking up to see the light in Henry's room was off. She relaxed a bit.

Just as she stepped in front of the door, it opened.

"Hey…"

Regina smiled. "I figured you might be early." She chuckled. "Or you could say that I've been waiting around anxiously for you since 11."

"So 11:30 really means 11?"

The mayor shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe?"

"You're cute."

She laughed nervously.

"Don't worry. I've been giddy all night, too." Emma put her hands in her jean pockets, looked down at the ground, and rocked on her heels. "I…" She looked back up at Regina. "Couldn't wait to see you."

"Me neither." She laughed again. "Honestly, you don't want to know how many times I peered out the window. I've been pacing the foyer since 11."

Emma was taken back to her room. She had probably driven someone nuts with all of the times she had crossed the length of the room. "I was pacing my room for a good fifteen minutes before I left the B&B. And then I was pacing outside your yard for another five minutes before walking up the pathway."

Regina leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms across her chest. "We're ridiculous."

"We sure are."

"Well, let's stop being ridiculous then." The mayor nodded behind her, and Emma walked inside, hearing her close the door. She took a few steps ahead of her. "Follow me."

Regina guided her back to the study, where they sat down on the couch facing the fireplace. The fireplace was lit, just as it had been the night before. Emma noticed some photo albums laying on the coffee table, along with a bottle of wine, two empty wine glasses, a small cake, two plates, and silverware for the both of them. She looked at Regina, who let out a nervous breath. The mayor then turned to look at her and smiled. They had spent one full day together, had learned so much about each other, and yet it was like they were meeting for the first time.

But Regina didn't need an invitation to sit next to her.

She knew the woman felt the same way about her.

And Henry was allowed to be a part of her life.

They were in the same room, but so much had changed since arriving at the house on Mifflin Street yesterday night. Emma had taken a chance and so had Regina. She was thankful for that. For once in her life, things seemed to be falling into place. She began to let her mind wander to the future again. And this time, it was a bright one, where she wasn't afraid of the uncertainty and her heart was no longer broken.

* * *

The nerves were finally easing away as she settled down on the couch next to Emma. Regina had experienced a calmness for a long while after seeing that necklace around the blonde's neck, hanging so perfectly with her own. Even at dinner, she had been fine. Henry had been particularly talkative that night despite the earlier hostility, and she knew it was because she had allowed Emma to stay. He filled her in about the birdhouse he planned to make when he _did_ go to school tomorrow (to which he promised he would not skip again), and she didn't once let her thoughts wander to the teacher behind the idea. He explained to her about a new comic book he had started to read, claiming it was his new favorite. He even expressed his excitement about getting to know Emma. He was hesitant at first, trying to interpret her feelings about Emma, and when she had smiled without thinking, he continued.

For the first time in twenty eight years, she had hummed a tune as she washed the dishes after dinner. It was a lullaby, one her and her father would sing together in the middle of the night when she'd had a bad nightmare as a child. It came so easily, so effortlessly, back to her mind. Ever since his death, she hadn't had the courage to sing it, let alone speak the words. That night was different.

 _Daddy._

 _I met someone. Someone who is supposed to be my undoing._

 _Her name is Emma. She's Henry's birth mother._

 _She's really lovely, Daddy. I know you'd like her._

The apprehension came back as soon as she saw her mother. She had interrupted her conversation with her father, just like she always did when she sensed something was wrong. When she was disappointed with her.

 _Stupid, foolish girl. Daniel was one thing. But this? A woman? Your enemy? When will you ever learn, child?_

Regina had to grab on to the edge of the sink to steady herself.

 _Why must you always do this to me, Mother? Why can't you ever be happy with me?_

She remembered looking at the window, but not seeing past the glass.

 _Daddy._

 _I'm having a bad dream, Daddy._

 _Sing with me._

 _Make it go away._

She had reached for the faucet, turning it all the way, reaching her hand under the scalding water. She had shrieked in pain, but it had sent the nightmare away, her mother's face disintegrating before her eyes, and she had snapped back into reality. But it hadn't taken away the nervousness. That still stayed with her and remained until sitting next to Emma. Her presence, her green eyes gazing into her own eyes, made everything okay.

"Thought we could have something different tonight." She raised an eyebrow at the blonde as she said this, drifting back to their previous night together and the annoying hangover from earlier. "Not too much, though."

"I'm definitely okay with that."

Regina looked down at the cake. When Emma and Henry had been together at his "castle", she had taken the opportunity to make a quick stop at the grocery store, picking up the ingredients she needed to make it. Once she knew Henry was in bed and asleep, she had decided to test her luck. She wasn't a terrible cook, but desserts were not exactly her specialty. Henry had made that known to her a few times. It was always the facial expressions that gave it away.

"Mom, this is… Good…"

All the while, he would be contorting his face into a forced look of gratitude as he swallowed with difficulty. She would find herself shaking her head and take the plate away. He always apologized, and she always accepted it sincerely. After he would leave, she'd eat it herself and decide if it was really all that bad. Usually it was fifty-fifty. Anything with apples would be a winner. Henry even liked those recipes. That was until recently, after he had received that damn book.

Mary Margaret…

 _Regina, no. This isn't the time to get angry with the woman._

If she could forget about her during dinner, she could forget about her now. She smiled at Emma, and the anger instantly disappeared.

"I hope the cake turned out okay. I'm not the best cook… Unless it involves apples, of course."

This got a surprised reaction from the blonde. "You have a thing for apples?"

"I suppose so." Regina shrugged. "What can I say? They're delicious."

Emma put out a hand. "Wait. Doesn't the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairytale have a thing for apples, too?"

Sure, the blonde's tone was amused. But the comment penetrated her. She could feel the nightmare coming back, her chest tightening. "Yeah…"

"Maybe Henry's fairytale thing isn't so crazy after all."

 _Shit._ Had she really put two and two together that easily? Regina turned away and stared into the flames in the fireplace, unable to avoid the edginess in her tone as she opened her mouth to ask the question. "Whatever do you mean?"

Her mother. She was shaking her head in disdain.

 _Regina, dear. Stop being so imprudent. She will find out._

In the vision, she was clenching her fists, her eyes on the ground.

 _Mother… Please just leave me alone._

At that moment, Regina was living in two worlds. One dream, one reality. The dream, which should be some mere illusion of her life, became all too real when the stables materialized around her in flashes. The study, the reality in which the Savior was sitting next to her, deteriorated, and she felt like she was outside of her body, watching the scene unfold overhead. Emma's voice was faint, distant.

"He's just associating details from his life with those from the stories. Coincidental, sure."

Was she approaching Daniel in the stables? Or was that… Emma? She was seeing Emma in the stables, her attire replaced by an outfit much more fitting of the magical place she used to call home. They were embracing, kissing before they left for good, running away together. It was minutes before the devastating blow.

"But you're not the only one in the world who likes apples."

Regina blinked away from the burning light of the fire and saw the dream falter in front of her, but it was still at the back of her mind. She felt herself ease up a bit. "Yes. That's right."

Emma looked down at the cake. "Thank you for the cake, Regina. I'm sure it tastes lovely."

Her muscles relaxed more, and she smiled at the blonde. "You're quite welcome, Emma." She pointed at the three photo albums strewn across the coffee table. "I thought you would like to see some of the pictures I've taken of Henry throughout the years. Make up for lost time?"

Emma nodded briskly. "I'd love to."

Regina reached for an album and opened it. The first couple of photos were of Henry when he was a little over a month old, only weeks after she had adopted him. She heard Emma gasp. She turned to the blonde, seeing her put a hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as her other hand flipped to the next page, revealing more baby pictures of him. Regina frowned, realizing that this may have been a bad idea, striking a painful cord in Emma's heart. She put her arm around her. "I'm sorry, dear. I should have thought…"

But Emma shook her head. "No. Thank you." She gave her a kiss. "I got to see Henry as a baby for a few minutes before he was taken from me… I remember watching the nurse walk out of the room. It was heartbreaking."

Regina rubbed her back gently, making comforting circles with her hand as she waited for the blonde to continue.

"I'm glad you showed me this. I spent so many years trying to forget his face so I wouldn't get upset for giving him away."

Regina had wondered about the mother when she first adopted Henry. Was she loving? Did she want the child? Did she give him up because she had to? Because she couldn't take care of him? Because he had no place in her life? She had imagined Emma differently in those first few weeks, believing that the mother of the child simply did not want him. Did not love him. She soon realized that was an absurd thought, that there was more to it than that. Even to this day, she had still felt uncertain about the whole situation. Now, she knew. Emma Swan did not want to give away her child. Giving Henry his best chance or not, she would have done everything she could have to take care of him had she had the resources to do so.

"You didn't want to give him away, did you?"

"No. I loved him the minute I held him in my arms. But I was eighteen. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I was lucky I could take care of myself…" Emma turned to Regina. "Like I told you before, I wanted to give him his best chance. Despite how much it hurt to give him away. And of course I never wanted to forget his face. But I started to… I got buried in my work, just trying to make it by…" She looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm a bail bondsperson, Regina. My life is risky. Always unpredictable. I wouldn't have been able to give Henry a good life on the salary I make. Or even provide him a safe one."

That was a piece of information Regina hadn't know. It made perfect sense, though, since she claimed finding people was her thing.

Emma had mustered the courage to look back at her again. "He told me he understood today, though. Why I gave him up."

"Oh?"

"When we were sitting together in his castle, he told me that he wasn't upset. He knew I wanted to give him his best chance." The blonde giggled. "Back to the fairytales again. Apparently Snow White is my mother, and she gave me up for the same reason. To save me from the curse." She shook her head. "That's why I was found on the side of a freeway as a baby. It's where I went through this wardrobe thing."

Back to the flames. The stables pushed their way forward, panning out with such great detail against the red and orange backdrop. Hand in hand, they were about to make their escape. Her and Emma. And then the doors flung open.

 _I can take care of her, dear. Just like I did with Daniel._

 _No. No, Mother. Please._

 _Trust me, Regina. This is for your own good._

 _NO! Mother, please! Don't hurt her!_

She was gripping Emma tightly, put herself in front of her. She couldn't let her mother do it. Not again.

 _Move out of the way, girl._

 _No._

Her mother shook her head disdainfully again. She put out her hand, whisked it to the right, and Regina went flying into the stable next to her. It didn't even faze her, and she sprang up immediately. Despite the swift recovery, it was too late. She heard the deafening scream as a hand met Emma's chest, her mother pulling the life out of her, holding her heart in her hand, squeezing it, turning it dust. Regina caught the woman's body in her arms, falling down with her to the ground.

 _No! Emma!_

She pressed her lips against the blonde's, but she remained lifeless.

 _Emma…_

Tears fell on to her delicate face.

 _Mother… How could you do this to me? Again? Why?_

 _Regina, dear. Mother knows best. And this woman… This savior… She is your demise, Regina. You have worked too hard for this. To have the people under your control. You are a true queen, and you cannot give up such a power. You should be thanking me. I saved your life._

 _No…_

Regina shifted her gaze to her hands resting in her lap. The hallucination… It reminded her of who she was, and why this relationship would only end in pieces. Emma was laughing to herself, finding the whole story comedic and nonsensical. She took a deep breath and composed herself, forcing a smile as she looked back at her. "Well… The boy sure has a clever imagination."

"He really does."

She needed a drink. Something to get the edge off. She turned to the wine bottle and began to pour their glasses. "Like to try the cake?"

"Yes, please."

Regina busied herself with cutting two pieces from the cake and placing them on plates, not daring to make eye contact with the haunting flames. When she was done, she handed her a plate and a fork. "Enjoy."

Emma smiled and took a bite of the cake. Regina held her breath, hoping for a positive reaction. _Please don't pull a Henry. Please. I need some assurance I won't kill someone by dessert._

"This is great, Regina!"

It seemed genuine, and there was no face contorting going on. Still, she erred on the side of caution. "Please. You're just saying that."

"No, Regina. Really, it's wonderful."

She felt her cheeks go warm. "Thanks."

Emma pointed her fork at the plate in her lap. "Try it!"

"Okay." So she did and…

"Well?"

"You're right… It's actually not that bad." She laughed. "I surprised myself."

Sixty-fifty? A ten percent boost for making delicious desserts? Why not!

"Not such a bad cook, now are you?"

"I guess not!"

They laughed and went for the wine. They continued to look through the photo album, Regina detailing the stories of each picture and Emma flipping the pages as she listened. Regina knew she was becoming very animated as time passed on. She never remembered talking with her hands so much. She felt like Henry at the dinner table that evening. She had never had anyone to talk to about the photos, someone who would listen so attentively, a person who even cared to hear her speak for more than five minutes. Not since she had come to this world.

 _Daddy? Daniel?_

 _I don't feel so lonely anymore._

 _Henry helped bring me back to life._

 _And Emma? I think she's helping me discover who I was before…_

 _Well, you know._

 _I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry, Daniel. I hope you two can find it in you to forgive me._

Emma was laying against her, resting her head on her chest as she rubbed the top of her head. A new photo album was opened in her lap, and they were almost to the end of it. Regina could tell Emma was fighting to keep her eyes open, and even she felt the words coming out her mouth were less lively. She yawned and glanced at the clock above the fireplace, still avoiding the flames. It was definitely later than she had expected.

"Oh my. It's nearly 2:30."

Emma raised her head a little to see the clock. "I guess it is. No wonder why I'm getting so tired."

Regina closed the photo album. "I think that's enough for tonight."

"Yes. I'm ready for bed." She snuggled up against her, closing her eyes.

Regina smiled. The childish behavior, it was absolutely adorable. She brushed her fingertips along her eyebrows, then her eyelids.

And the blonde acted more childlike. In a whiny voice, she said, "Stop it! You're making me more tired."

"Oh? I thought you would have appreciated it."

"I do, but…" Emma reached up blindly, eventually finding her hands and clutching them. "Let's go to bed, Regina."

"Okay, Emma."

They sat up from the couch, and Regina surveyed the study.

"Let me clean up really quick. Bring the glasses and such to the kitchen at least."

Emma looked around too. "I'll help you."

The photo albums were put back into place on the bookshelf, and the wine bottle, empty glasses, plates, and silverware found their way back to the kitchen. The cake had been so good that the both of them had finished it. Regina was overjoyed by this and acquired some newfound confidence in the baking department. She could make another dessert for Emma, but what?

Apples, she decided. It had to be something with apples.

After turning off all of the lights, Regina and Emma walked hand in hand to the bedroom. They stood for a moment once in the room, gazing into each other's eyes, before separating. Emma fell on to the bed, intent on sleeping right away. Regina laughed to herself as she opened a dresser drawer, pulling out two pairs of pajamas.

As soon as she approached, Emma's eyes flashed open. She held out the clothes to her. "Here. You can wear these tonight. I'm sure we're relatively the same size."

The blonde sat up. "It's okay, Regina. I can just wear what I have on."

Regina gave her a disbelieving look. "You are not going to wear jeans to bed, Emma."

Emma pouted. "But I'm lazy."

 _Oh, the woman's childlike behavior!_ Still, it didn't bother her. It was quite amusing. She threw the clothes at her. "Put them on."

"Demanding. I like."

"You're ridiculous."

Cue the sing song voice. "But you like it!"

 _I do._

The two changed quickly and crawled into bed. They stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. Regina was glad to see nothing materialize out of the paint. No visions, no Mother, no anything. It was just a blank canvas. Merely unscathed pages of a story waiting to be written.

"Regina?"

She turned her head to look at her. "Yes?"

"Thanks for all of this."

"You're welcome." Her eyes lingered to the two necklaces Emma was wearing. Ring and swan. Swan and ring. She touched the pendants, Emma smiling a mile a minute. "They look nice together."

"They do. Thank you."

She pulled her hand away, resting it on the covers between the two, and they resumed to staring at the ceiling. Her mind began to drift, an imaginary pen writing along the bare surface above her.

 _Once Upon A Time…_

Emma's hand met hers. Regina glanced away from the ceiling and to the blonde, the written words fading into the night. She smiled and squeezed her hand in return.

 _This feels right._

 _Her hand in mine._

Emma let go of her hand and moved closer to her, laying on her side. She gave her one last smile before tucking her hands beneath her head and closing her eyes. She looked so peaceful.

Regina leaned towards her and pressed her lips against her forehead.

"Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Regina."

She fell back to her pillow, turning on her side so she could face Emma. She watched her sleep, her chest rise and fall with such ease. She slept like an angel. It brought tears to her eyes. Because she knew. She unfortunately just knew.

 _This isn't right. I can't do this to her._

Hero and villain were sleeping next to each other. And it just wasn't right at all.

 _Mother knows best._

 _She is your demise, Regina._

Regina reached out her hand, inches away from Emma's chest.

 _You should be thanking me. I saved your life._

Her hand was shaking. She knew she couldn't really do it, nor would she ever do it so willingly now that she had gotten to know the blonde. At that moment, she was thankful she had no magic. Grateful she had given it up to come here, that it couldn't work in this world. She dropped her hand slowly.

 _Daddy? Daniel?_

 _I don't know what to do._

 _Help me._

She squeezed her eyes shut, blackness washing over her. She could feel the tears running down her face. But the blackness was only temporary, soon replacing itself with images of the stables, her crying over Emma's body, her mother telling her to get up and push past this.

 _Enough! I've endured this long enough. Now, clean yourself up, wipe away your tears, because now… You're going to be Queen._

She never wanted to be a queen.

All she wanted was to be happy.

She opened her eyes again, wiped away her tears, and stared at Emma until she felt her eyelids go weak. She didn't want to close her eyes. She didn't want it to come back.

 _Sing with me, Daddy._

 _Please._

 _Make the nightmare go away._

And somewhere, far away from that room, her house, Storybrooke, this world, her father's voice answered. The song reached down to her, tickling her ears as he hummed the melody so softly, so gently. She stopped fighting and closed her eyes, drifting off to a sleep unharmed by the nightmares of her past.

* * *

 _Review? :D_


	6. Conflicted

_I really appreciate all of the support for this story! :)_

* * *

Chapter Two: Conflicted

"The Thing You Love Most" SQ Rewrite

" _You were right. I would come back." – Emma_

But the nightmares eventually did return.

Only this time, it wasn't at the stables.

Their wedding. Snow White's and Prince Charming's wedding. It played mockingly on the insides of her eyelids like the first grand showing of a new movie.

 _Sorry I'm late._

Snow drawing her husband's sword as she swiftly crossed the room to the couple and threw the guards aside with her magic. Her saying she was an evil witch. Charming lowering the sword, declaring she had already lost and would be unable to ruin their wedding. Yawn. His speech was boring. So pathetic. She had the upper hand still.

 _Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear. I've come to give you a gift._

Snow didn't want it. Why would she have? A gift from the Evil Queen? To the two people she despised the most? It certainly could not be trusted. But she didn't care. She hadn't come here to earn anyone's trust.

 _But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows. Now I make mine. Soon, everything you love… Everything_ all _of you love… Will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory._

The greatest weight of it all dropped with her last two sentences. Fire burned in her brown orbs.

 _I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do._

She turned around rather quickly, then stopped at what should have been Prince Charming's call. The _hey_ that echoed back at her didn't come from his mouth, though. Instead, the word came from a beautiful, blonde-haired woman standing in front of her at the doors she burst through moments ago. And she wasn't sporting her usual attire. She was wearing a gorgeous, sparkling green dress that matched her radiant eyes. Her blonde curls were pulled back into a braided bun. Two necklaces hung around her neck. Swan pendant and her former love's ring. Daniel's ring.

 _Hey._

Her voice. It was so calm. So sweet. So reassuring.

She let out a shaky breath. Why was she here? Hell, she wasn't even a thought in the minds of her parents. How could she be here?

 _Emma?_

The blonde reached out for her hand, grabbing it, squeezing it gently. Her green eyes met her gaze. The crowd around her blurred. They remained in the Charmings' castle, in the same ceremonious room, but none of the people there mattered anymore. Except for her.

 _It's okay, Regina. It doesn't have to be this way._

No. How could she say that? How?

 _But I…_

 _You will find your happiness. I promise. Just don't go through with this._

Her eyes fell to the ring. She put out her free hand and touched the object, running her fingertips across the precious metal.

 _Things can be right again, Regina. You just have to make that choice. Do not go through with this curse._

She pulled her hand away and looked up at the blonde, shaking her head fiercely. She hated herself. But it had to be done. Snow _had_ to pay. She deserved to suffer for the pain and misery she had put her through. Still, the glowing fire of revenge in her brown eyes had gradually become extinguished by the forming tears of regret. The right choice was never easy. She couldn't bring herself to choose it. Not even for her.

 _I can't, Emma. I'm sorry. This is the only way to get my happy ending._

Her green eyes mirrored her own. It tugged at her heart.

 _But I'm your happy ending. Can't you do this for me? Please, don't make my parents pay the price. Please._

It was killing her. She tried to push old feelings aside, wanting nothing more than the blonde to be happy. She gave her a small, hesitant smile and felt her head tip forward in the beginnings of a nod. Maybe she could start fresh. Mend the wounds of the past. The blonde smiled back at her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 _Thank you, Regina. Thank you._

She found the strength to glance behind her shoulder and look back at the newlyweds. She imagined them exchanging their vows, beaming at each other as they awaited their first kiss as husband and wife. She imagined the blonde standing next to her parents, all three of them smiling and laughing. Snow and Charming suddenly looked up at her, talking to her, thanking her. It felt so real. She wanted it to be real.

Her eyes locked with Snow's. And then the old memories came flooding back, suffocating her.

Daniel. Her words to Snow. _Love,_ true _love, is_ magic. Snow promising never to tell her mother about Daniel, but failing to keep the promise nevertheless. His heart, beating in her mother's hand as she tightened her grip around it. Him falling to the floor. Her true love dying because little Snow White couldn't keep her mouth shut. She came back to the room, feeling sickened by the couple and seeing them so very, _very_ happy. She turned back to the blonde. Her lips curled into a frown.

 _I'm sorry, dear. You don't understand. I have to enact this curse._

The blonde tilted her head slightly, disappointment washing over her face. She let go of her hand and backed away.

 _You're not just ruining their lives. Or everyone else's lives in this room._

Her heart began to pound. She felt her palms go sweaty.

 _You don't know the future like I do. You will regret what you did._

She already did. She needed an out, needed to leave before it all became too overwhelming. She closed her eyes, picturing herself at her own castle. But the magic didn't work. She remained in the room. She dared to open her eyes and met harsh words that hit her like a blow to the face.

 _You will ruin my life, and your son's life._ Our _son's life._

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

 _Enjoy your miserable life, Evil Queen. Because you will_ never _get your happy ending._

The blonde turned on her heel and marched towards the door. She put out her hand, trying to stop her with magic, but only words could do such power at the time.

 _Emma! Wait!_

The blonde stopped, glancing at her briefly, a wicked grin forming upon her lips. It was too late when she found out the reason behind the grin. She turned around quickly, seeing the sword from Charming's hand coming at her. The tip was nearly inches from her heart…

Regina awoke with a jolt. She put a hand to her chest, finding it unscathed. It was just a dream. Only a dream.

Well, that was partially a lie. The dream was very real and the reason why this town existed. Why Emma's life had been so terrible. The day had happened nearly twenty eight years ago. Emma hadn't been there, but she wished she could have. Maybe things would have been different.

Too bad the Savior wasn't born yet.

She realized that these nightmares would be haunting her for a long time, reminding her of the pain she had caused Emma. Now that she had become close to her, it didn't matter whether she stayed with her or left. The nightmares would always come back, forcing their way into her mind, trying to make her regret what she had done…

Regina turned her head, expecting to see the blonde sleeping peacefully like she had last night. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the space next to her was empty. "Emma…"

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Emma."

She smiled. Regina noticed she had changed back into her own clothes and was now pulling the white tank top over her head. "Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes for the night." She signaled to a neatly folded pile on the edge of the bed.

Regina glanced at the outfit, and then back up at her, a frown on her face. "Where are you going, dear?"

"I have to head back to the B&B."

She looked over her shoulder, reading the time off the clock on the nightstand, and turned back to her. "It's only 5:45. Henry doesn't have to go to school for another two hours."

"I know. But I should be at the B&B."

She was brought back to her dream. Emma marching to the door. Her wicked grin. The sword nearly piercing her heart. She sat up, pulling the covers tighter around her, feeling herself rock slightly. The blonde sensed her uneasiness, leaning down to her and giving her lips a quick peck. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

As she backed away, her eyes caught sight of the two necklaces. Again, she saw flashes of her dream. The dazzling green dress. Her braided hair pulled back. Reaching out to touch Daniel's ring. She gave Emma a weak smile.

Emma threw on her gray long sleeve, hiding the necklaces. Regina relaxed a bit, watching the blonde pick up her leather jacket.

"Any suggestions for breakfast?"

"Granny's diner." A thought came to her. "I'd be more than happy to join you before heading to work."

Emma put her hands on her hips, seemingly worried about her suggestion. "Are you sure?"

"What? Two people can't grab a coffee together?"

"I just thought…"

Regina understood. She didn't want to make their relationship public. Not just yet anyway. There would be too many repercussions later if… When the curse broke. It was bound to happen. She had made it more inevitable now that she had told Emma to stay. She hadn't known what she was thinking when the sentence left her mouth. She was conflicted. Blinded by her feelings for the blonde.

Unlike her dream, she hadn't regretted her decision. Maybe this could be her chance to make things right.

"I go there every morning for coffee. No one will suspect a thing."

Except Ruby and the others in the diner yesterday. The customers hadn't heard the majority of the conversation, so she highly doubted any of them would make a big deal about her walking in with Emma. After her tense encounter with Ruby, she wondered if the waitress would be able to sniff out the relationship. Literally. Well, the curse made that part impossible. Still, she didn't know if Ruby guessed that she had slept with someone other than Graham or if she was just trying to perform a kind gesture to a new guest. However, she only ever ordered two coffees when Graham spent the night…

 _Damn it, Regina. You screwed that one up._

She would have to resort to the order she made when she had a night fling with Graham. She would take the black coffee and give Emma her usual order. She could live with dull coffee for one morning.

Emma was grinning. "Okay. I'll see you…"

"8:15."

"Exactly. For coffee."

Regina nodded, laughing slightly.

Emma made her way to the bedroom door, hesitating with the knob, brushing her fingertips along it. She turned to look back at her. "Thank you again, Regina. For last night."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Keep calling me that."

"Hm?"

"Dear. I like when you call me that."

"Okay. I'll make sure to remember that."

She looked down, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. She stayed like that for a few seconds and then left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Regina closed her eyes again, letting the image of Emma blushing linger in her mind. It soon contrasted with the blonde's wicked grin at her, and her eyes flashed open. She decided to stay awake, start her day. There was no way she was drifting off to sleep again that morning.

She threw aside the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, thinking over her work schedule for the day. Something else gnawed at her, something that had caused her great worry whenever it was mentioned.

 _That book._

First, Emma.

Then Mary Margaret. Miss Blanchard. _Snow White._

She knew what she was going to do in the meantime.

She crept down the hallway and quietly entered Henry's bedroom, scanning its entirety until she found it. It was sitting so nicely on the edge of his bed, tempting her. It was as if it was just waiting for her to come take it. Henry was sleeping with his back toward her, and she picked up the storybook carefully, silently. She came back to the door, watching him. He hadn't even stirred. She exited the room, letting out a sigh of relief when she arrived back in her own room.

Regina sat down on the bed, flipping through the pages, phrases popping out at her, the pictures bringing the memories to life.

The wild steed. Snow White as a child. An arranged marriage. Daniel…

Mother killing him, then Emma in the flame stricken delusion she'd had last night. Same way. Both deaths unfair. Even though it never happened to Emma, it still rocked her, made her worry for the blonde's future. The Savior had to make sacrifices… Would it be her that did this to Emma? Would she…?

She had tried last night.

She hated that.

Would she crush it?

She had told herself that she wouldn't. But would it come down to it? Would she not have a choice? Would it be the only way to keep her happy ending?

What exactly was her happy ending?

Regina didn't know anymore.

Or maybe she did, and she didn't want to acknowledge it.

Her fists clenched as she read further, anger boiling up inside her chest as she came to Snow White's and Prince Charming's story of falling in love at the Troll Bridge.

Then the wedding. The nightmare she had recently.

And finally, what should have been the day the curse swept over the kingdom. But the pages were missing, clearly ripped out. Henry.

"That boy."

She knew who Emma Swan was, but she had to make sure. Maybe there was some hope that she wasn't the Savior and rather some ordinary person who was born in this world to parents who had honestly left her on the side of a freeway after her birth. It wasn't like Emma had made the decision that when she turned twenty eight, she would travel to Storybrooke as some sort of birthday adventure. It was Henry who had retrieved her, giving her no choice but to bring him home. If it hadn't been for Henry, she would have never come here. And nothing had changed yet. Time was still frozen, and everyone was still going about their normal, cursed lives.

Maybe Emma Swan was just Emma Swan. No connections to the Enchanted Forest, no relations to the Charmings…

But Emma had restored the memories associated with her name after kissing her. Memories she had used an ancient potion to get rid of. No ordinary person could do that with a kiss. That took magic.

Emma Swan had magic.

Maybe it was too good to be true? Maybe she remembered on her own? Maybe feelings evoked the memories? Just maybe…

 _Please. Let it be just that._

Regina picked up her phone from the nightstand, scrolled through her contacts, and made a call. The person answered right away. "Sidney? I need you to dig up some dirt on our new arrival."

"Who might that be?"

"Emma Swan."

"Okay. I assure you, I won't disappoint."

"Thank you."

She hung up, clutching the phone tightly in her hand.

 _I'm sorry, Emma. But I have no choice._

* * *

Emma smiled up at the clock tower as its morning bell chimed loudly above Main Street. _8:15am._ She stepped away from the VW and strode to the diner, looking down at the sidewalk briefly. Just as she was about to look up again, she collided with someone, bumping into their shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…"

She relaxed when she saw who was standing in front of her. _Regina. Right on time._ The woman was smiling at her. "It's alright. I did it on purpose." She pointed to the clock tower.

"So you heard it, too?"

Regina nodded.

"Henry told me it hasn't worked his whole life."

"You heard right. It has served as a nice reminder." There was a hint of annoyance in her tone, like the noise brought up old memories she cared not to recall. It disappeared quickly, her voice becoming sweet. "Think you brought a magic spark with you to help it work again."

Emma laughed. "Magic? You're starting to sound like…"

Regina put out her hand. "I know. I did it intentionally."

She turned around and followed Emma to the diner. Once inside, Regina headed to the counter while she stayed back. The girl who was yelling at her grandmother the night before took her order. Emma squinted to read her name tag: _Ruby._

"My usual. And one black coffee."

"Yes, Madam Mayor."

Emma approached the counter, folding her arms across her chest. "Madam Mayor?"

"Yes. Got a problem with it?"

"Nope." She smirked. "I'll have to remember the name, _dear_."

She noticed Regina bite her lip, trying to hold back her laughter. She smiled at the silly behavior and reached into her pocket, pulling out some money. "Let me…"

Regina looked down at her hand and then shook her head fiercely. "I've got it."

"Regina…"

Her brown eyes met hers, pleading with her to put the money away. " _Please._ Just let me pay." She raised an eyebrow at her. "Trust me."

"Okay…"

Ruby reappeared then with the two coffees. She looked at Emma with interest, glancing at her and then at Regina as she handed her the cups. "Here you go."

Regina placed the money on the counter. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day, you two."

They both nodded to her. Emma detected that same hint of annoyance again in Regina's expression when she turned around. She lowered her voice. Emma took this as a sign to talk quietly as well.

"Did you like what I got you yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Here."

"You like black coffee?"

"No, but…" Regina glanced around her. Ruby was out of sight now, most likely consulting with someone in the kitchen. "I don't usually order two coffees. I only do that when…" She hesitated for a moment, seemingly lost for words. Emma was about to prompt her further, but she spoke again before she could. "When I stop by the sheriff's office. He's always so busy, and I know he likes his coffee. Sheriff Graham? You should go see him some time."

She nodded and looked down at the coffee in her hands. "So ordering two of the same…"

"Looked suspicious yesterday."

"Gotcha."

"Well…"

"See you around?"

"Yes, dear."

"Okay, _Madam Mayor_."

"Please, dear. Just Regina will do."

"Okay, _just Regina_."

"You know what I mean."

Emma nodded and grinned quickly. They both went their separate ways, Regina leaving the diner and Emma heading to an empty booth. Ruby appeared almost instantly.

"She get you coffee yesterday?"

"What?"

"She ordered two of the same yesterday and then changed the order today. Didn't like what she originally got you?"

 _Shit._ "She didn't get me coffee yesterday."

"Sure." Ruby put a hand on her hip. "I'd be careful around her, if I were you."

Emma sipped her coffee nervously. "What do you mean?"

"The kind gesture." Ruby pointed to the coffee in her hands. "She may seem like she's being nice to you, but don't trust it. She's a manipulator."

"And you know this how?"

"Outside visitors don't last long around here. Hell, they hardly ever come here." Ruby handed her a menu. "The mayor doesn't like visitors. So she sees to taking care of them."

"Oh?"

"Basically, she'll do whatever it takes to get rid of them."

"So you're saying I'm a threat?"

"Exactly. So like I said. Be careful."

"Thanks for the warning." Emma opened the menu and read through the first few breakfast options. She turned back to the waitress. "However, I think I can sort out the wrong type myself. It's what I do for a living."

Ruby was taken aback, surprise washing over her face.

"I'll keep a look out." She focused her attention back on the menu.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Emma didn't get it. She was the third person to tell her Regina was not who she said she was. First Henry, then Mary Margaret, and now Ruby. It definitely set an alarm off. Regina had been so nice to her, but she had seen her blow up at Mary Margaret a few days ago and the brief instances of annoyance today. She had certainly overreacted with Mary Margaret, but that was out of worry for finding Henry. And the annoyance in her voice and expression… Well, that was so subtle, it honestly meant nothing to her.

Something wasn't right. That was for sure.

She still trusted Regina, though.

* * *

 _Review? :D Continue to let me know what you think and feel free to message me if you have any questions/concerns about the story!_

 _ **A/N:**_ _If you weren't happy with episode 5.18: "Ruby Slippers" and haven't already read it, go check out my SQ one-shot "It Was Always You". A little story in which Emma and Regina finally come to terms about their love for one another while in the Underworld._


	7. A Newspaper Article That Stroke a Chord

_**A/N:** I know I usually update on the weekend, but I was actually at the Creation Once Upon A Time Convention in Chicago this weekend so I just had no time to update. But this is a long chapter, so I hope it makes up for it. The convention was a lot of fun, and I totally recommend going to one if you get the opportunity to! _

_Just a warning... This is a pretty emotional chapter, as you will see with Regina's backstory towards the end of the chapter._

* * *

Chapter Two (cont.)

"The Thing You Love Most" SQ Rewrite

 _~The Newspaper Article That Stroke a Chord~_

Regina inspected the apple tree. The apples were almost ready to pick.

It had been three days since Emma arrived in Storybrooke. She had seen the blonde on her way to and from work, and they texted each other during the evening. She hadn't spent the night since they had celebrated her birthday. She was slightly disappointed, but she figured Emma was getting to know the town. The idea brought both comfort and concern. She knew what others would say about her, but even if Emma had listened to them, she certainly hadn't treated her any differently since their first night together.

It was very early morning. She had arranged a meeting with Sidney outside Town Hall before the hustle and bustle of the morning crowd. He had compiled information on the blonde, intent on sharing it with her. She still felt bad for doing this, but she was clinging on to the hope that Emma may not be who she thought she was. Despite how much she hated hope.

Sidney would be able to find almost anything about Emma, and if the information was even slightly different from what she remembered, there could be a chance…

The clock. It was working again. Time was no longer frozen. Only the Savior had the magic to do such a thing.

Even though she hadn't told Regina yet, she knew Emma had made her decision. She was staying for good. That decision was the so-called magic spark that unfroze the time.

Emma had Mary Margaret's chin. Her parents' green eyes. Henry was her son. There was no denying it. She had studied him at dinner, taking note of Emma's features in him. If she knew more about the father, she bet that his features would be there as well. And then the whole showing up on her twenty eighth birthday, regardless of the fact that Henry had gone to find her. Had he known it was her birthday? She supposed he could have figured it out from the same website he had used to acquire her current address. Do the math, and he would know she was turning twenty eight. Emma could have also sent him home that night on a bus rather than take him back herself. Not that she believed Emma would just send the child who claimed to be her son home alone on a bus, at night and coming from Boston of all places. Emma may have not had any experience with being a mother, but she knew what it was like to be on the run and how dangerous it would be for a ten year old to travel back home without any supervision.

She had finally confirmed with the blonde that she was twenty eight. They had talked on the phone last night, well after midnight, and their conversation involved rather random thoughts, a result of tiredness, she had guessed. Regina had been the one to initiate the call.

 _This is going to sound very silly._

 _Why? Go on. Tell me._

 _Your birthday. How old are you?_

Emma had laughed. _Twenty eight. Too old? Too young?_

 _Neither. Age is just a number, right? Happy twenty eighth, Emma._

 _Thank you, Regina. How about you? How old are you?_

She hadn't given that much thought. She should have prepared herself for that question after asking Emma her age. She hadn't aged. Nor had anyone in the town. Not in twenty eight years. This was one luxury of the curse she particularly favored—maintaining her youth.

Unfortunately, that luxury was over. With time functioning once again, aging was a very real thing now.

She had hesitated too long. It was a very simple question, but after twenty eight years, the number marking her age had escaped her. She had to have been in her mid-thirties at least. How old had Snow been when she had Emma? Like she had cared then. Destroying her happiness was the only thing on her mind.

Once she had adopted Henry, she had to put on a fake label for her age. Before that, no one had celebrated birthdays in Storybrooke. But a child's mother had to age and celebrate birthdays, and the paperwork required it. So she chose a reasonable age, claiming to have been born in Storybrooke, Maine on March 6th, 1977 to Cora and Henry Sr. Mills.

Now, only her and Henry celebrated birthdays.

She wished she could tell Emma her actual age. Even if she did remember how old she was on the day the curse took over, she would technically have been twenty eight years older than that now, had time not been frozen. If she was truly in her mid-thirties during the enactment of the curse, she would have been in her sixties now. Emma would have been mortified. She also wouldn't have believed her because her looks certainly didn't reflect a sixty year old woman. And she was thankful for that.

She had thought back to her last birthday, settling on that age.

 _Thirty four. That okay with you?_

 _Like you said, age is just a number. When's your birthday?_

 _March 6th._

 _I'll have to remember that._

" _The Mirror_ strikes again!"

Regina awoke from her thoughts, and she turned away from the tree, seeing Sidney approach her with a newspaper in his hands. She glanced at her watch. They had agreed on 6:30. It was 6:31.

"You're late."

"Sorry. I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you, it's one of my better hatchet jobs."

Sidney held out the newspaper to her, and she raised an eyebrow, confused about why the newspaper had anything to do with Emma. She took it from him, her eyes widening in shock when she saw the headline and accompanying picture. Emma Swan was the star of the day, an old mug shot and stories of her past occupying the entire front page.

"You idiot." She tapped angrily at the paper. "That's not what I asked for. I told you to tell me what you found out about her past, not make it public to the whole town."

"I… I thought you would like it."

"Does it look like I am impressed?"

"N-no."

Regina threw the newspaper back at him. "Do exactly as I say next time. You're lucky I'm even giving you a next time." She folded her arms across her chest. "So. What'd you find about her?"

Sidney played with the newspaper's pages nervously. "Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. Sh-she got into some trouble when she was a kid, uh, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still."

 _That's unfortunate. Would Emma not end up staying?_

"Well, that appears to have changed."

"D-did you know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? Huh, how'd he wind up here in Maine?"

Gold.

He knew. He knew Henry was Emma's son.

"So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value. Which means you have no value, Sidney." She leaned close to him. "Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me?" She smirked. "I throw them away."

"I-I'll keep looking." He backed away and turned around, beginning to walk away.

"And Sidney?"

He stopped. "Yes, Madam Mayor?"

"Whatever you do, this is between us. Do not make your next discovery the headliner for the paper."

"Y-yes, Madam Mayor."

Regina leaned against the tree. Sidney had caused her a major problem. That newspaper was being distributed. Today. Right at that second. And Emma would see it. As soon as Sidney was out of sight, she dashed for her car. She would be spending her morning trying to rid the town of as many of those damn newspapers as possible.

* * *

Emma had showed up late to the diner, having slept in somewhat that morning. It was still before ten, and she knew she had plenty of time before the breakfast service ended. She had talked with Regina on the phone until two in the morning the previous night. She smiled back at the conversation, happy that Regina had surprised her with a call. She couldn't forget Regina's long pause at the age question. It was like the woman had forgotten how old she was.

Sadly, that question was rather difficult to answer sometimes. There was always a moment's hesitation before saying the number. It seemed to be a natural tendency of humans, honestly. She knew based on her own experiences. _I'm, um… This age._ The answer was spoken with uncertainty, like she was questioning herself. _Am I really not this age?_ Or it came out of being ashamed of the number. She hadn't really felt that, but there would be a point when she would rather turn back the clock than move forward.

Maybe not. The past wasn't something she wanted to relive.

Regina was thirty four. It didn't bother her that she was six years older than herself. She had kind of figured she was older, somewhere in her thirties.

She wondered when Regina had met Daniel. High school sweethearts? Married? What had happened to him? Would he come back for her?

 _Woah, Emma. Don't feel jealous of some guy that's not even in her life anymore._

Did Regina worry about Neal? She bet she did. Neal was Henry's father, after all. Henry had found her. She would be surprised if the kid could track him down, especially since she hadn't been able to despite her knack for finding people.

But Neal could show up again. She wasn't sure if that would be a good or bad thing. She did know Regina would not be happy, but he technically had no legal right to Henry. Of course, neither did Emma. Yet Regina was willing to take a step forward and allow her time with her son. She was glad she had.

Her smile faded when she met Ruby outside the diner. She had been somewhat hostile with her ever since their first initial meeting two days ago. And the waitress did not look pleased at all today.

"Good morning, Ruby."

"Have you read the paper?"

"Uh, no."

Ruby held out the newspaper to her. "Still think you can sort out the wrong type on your own?"

Emma gave her a questioning look, but once she took in the picture on the front page, she felt her heart sink. She grabbed the paper and stared down at a younger version of herself, the mugshot a distressing reminder of her time in jail at eighteen. The headline "Troublesome and Mistrusting: New Arrival Brings Concerns for Town" accompanied the picture, each word bolded and capitalized to emphasize the point that she posed some type of threat to the town due to her past. Her eyes lingered to the author of the article.

"What the hell? Who's Sidney Glass?"

"Major columnist for the newspaper."

"And let me guess. He works for Regina."

Ruby nodded. "Everyone in this town works for the mayor. I told you that you couldn't trust her."

Emma could feel the blood boiling up inside of her. "Thank you, Ruby. I'll have to have a word with her."

"No problem."

Ruby headed inside the diner while Emma marched to the nearest table outside. She didn't feel hungry anymore. She was beyond pissed. She couldn't believe Regina did this to her. Why? It just didn't add up.

Maybe she should listen to what those in town said about the mayor. Maybe she couldn't trust her. What _was_ Regina's plan? Get in her pants, earn her trust by sweet talking her, and then sabotage her?

She felt hurt. Betrayed. She felt something for this woman, and she had spilled secrets from her past in the local newspaper for everyone to see. Worst of all, she hadn't even told her all of this stuff. That meant she had gone behind her back and researched her past. She felt completely violated. The tears were coming.

 _Come on walls. Protect me._

Emma couldn't help herself. She cried. Just a little. No one saw her.

It wasn't like the majority of the article was terrible. She had darker secrets that luckily had not made their appearance. It mentioned she spent most of her childhood in the foster system. That she was a problematic child, defiant of her foster parents and that she would run away all the time. It attempted to detail her stealing sprees, but the stories were so general, and she knew the crucial information that was missing. And then bouncing around the country, her most recent residence in Boston.

Still. What else would Regina find out about her and try to exploit?

Emma heard the familiar high heels coming down the sidewalk. She looked up, watching Regina approach the diner. She stopped by the newspaper box, fidgeting with it, looking like she was seriously considering breaking the glass.

"Madam Mayor?"

The woman ended her fight with the box and met her fierce gaze. "Emma…"

"Maybe I can help you with that. Stealing's my thing. Or I could just give you my copy? Free of charge. Promise it wasn't stolen."

Regina walked over to her table and sat across from her. "Please tell me you didn't read that."

"Just finished."

"Look, I'm…"

"Sorry? What the hell, Regina? Why would you do this?"

"It wasn't supposed to be in the paper."

"Oh, and that makes researching my past behind my back okay?"

"No, I just…"

"What?"

Regina looked down at her hands. "Storybrooke doesn't get many visitors. I just wanted to make sure…"

"I was clean? That I wasn't some criminal? That I wouldn't take Henry away?"

"I'm sorry. I was honestly trying to get rid of the papers. I've spent my entire morning collecting them in my car."

Emma frowned. So Regina was regretting this decision. And she was trying to fix it. Maybe she was being too harsh with her.

 _Walls, Emma. Walls. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment._

But she acted on her feelings anyway. She glanced around her, seeing the coast was clear, and took Regina's hands in hers. "Regina. You can trust me. I hope that our first two evenings together showed you that."

"They did, Emma. They did. Like I said, we haven't had many people come here in the last few years. Especially not someone I've been this close to."

A small smile crept up on her lips. Regina had trust issues. She did, too. That was why relationships never lasted for her. Why it was so hard to open up to people. Trusting others, after being screwed over so many times, was not an easy request for her. No one had been there for her, and she had to look out for herself. Regina must have had similar experiences in her past.

"Look, I don't care what's in the newspaper. Most of that crap is stuff I've moved on from and can live with. What upsets me is that you felt you couldn't just ask me about it." She gave Regina's hands a gentle squeeze. "I haven't been this close to anyone in years either. If you want to know about my past, please just ask me. I will let you know if it's something I don't feel comfortable talking to you about. Okay?"

Regina's brown eyes glistened, and she nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry, Emma. I've already talked to Mr. Glass about this and reminded him of the consequences. This will not happen again. I promise."

Emma smiled. She took one last look at the paper and then let go of Regina's hands. "Here's to starting new." She crumpled the paper, tossed it in the garbage can nearest their table, and turned back to Regina, nodding in the direction of the newspaper box. "Still need my help with retrieving those newspapers?"

Regina briefly glanced over her shoulder and then laughed. "No, I think I'm good."

"Have you really been collecting newspapers all morning?"

"In between bringing Henry to school and my work schedule. I was trying to stop as many people from seeing the paper as possible. I didn't want everyone to form a negative perception of you."

"Thank you, Regina."

She nodded and then pulled out her phone, a frown forming on her face. She sighed, looking up at Emma. "Meeting at 11."

"Sounds like fun."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm going to need coffee to get through this one."

"Well, I should probably let you be on your way then."

"Yes, you probably should."

"Good. Because I'm hungry and you have your oh so very exciting meeting to get to."

Regina smiled at her before getting up from the chair and walking up to the entrance of the diner. Emma followed close behind her, but she came to a quick halt when Regina suddenly stopped at the door.

"Act pissed."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll want to act pissed off at me." She glanced at her with an eyebrow raised. "Unless, of course, 'Troublesome and Mistrusting' are labels that make you happy?"

"I'll see what I can do."

The two walked into the diner, and they were both instantly met with stares from the customers. Emma saw copies of the newspaper on many of the tables, and she turned to look at Regina so she didn't have to see herself in that damn mugshot. So much for acting pissed. The embarrassment was taking its toll instead.

Had it been ten minutes ago, it would have been easy to play the part.

"Do you have something to say to me, Miss Swan?"

Despite the mayor's feigned attitude of arrogance towards her, Emma saw remorse flash in those beautiful brown eyes, her lips quivering as she fought back from frowning at the demeaning tone in her voice. When Emma didn't say anything, she shifted uncomfortably and tipped her head forward slightly to signal to her to come back with some remark, yell at her, swear loudly… _Something_ that would show how angry she should have been with her even though she had just forgiven her.

Emma didn't like pretending, but she did so anyway.

"Actually, I do. That newspaper article? I don't know how you got that information, but you had no right to research me in the first place and make it public in the paper."

The harshness in her own voice bothered her.

"Can you read, Miss Swan? Because the last time I checked, the name of the person who wrote the article is not me."

"You may have not written it, but you sure the hell influenced it. Everyone in this town works for you. But don't worry, Madam Mayor. Your little threat? It hasn't convinced me to leave."

"We'll see about that."

Regina glared at her before swiftly turning on her heel and walking over to the counter to place her order. Emma headed to the open booth at the back of the diner, relieved to be done with the act and out of the limelight.

Well, maybe she was still somewhat the center of attention. Some people were looking at her with interest, but more attention seemed to be placed on Regina's now retreating figure out the door. However, once the door slammed shut and the familiar waitress approached her table, she became the star again.

"Look at you!"

More stares shot in her direction.

 _Thanks, Ruby._

"Yes?"

"Sure looks like you gave the mayor a piece of your mind!"

"Yeah…" Her phone suddenly beeped, and she hurried to look at it.

 _10:22am – Regina Mills: I'm sorry about that._

 _10:23am – Emma Swan: It's okay. Think we pulled it off :)_

 _10:24am – Regina Mills: I think we did :)_

"Who's that?"

"Huh?" Emma looked back up at Ruby, who was eyeing her phone with curiosity. _Shit!_ She quickly flipped it over. "Oh, an old friend. Sorry. Regina did seem pretty pissed as she left, didn't she?"

"Yep! The whole thing was great. Heroic, even. No one has the guts to stand up to her."

Her phone beeped again.

 _10:27am – Regina Mills: Here they are._

 _Want to rip apart some newspapers later tonight?_

Regina had sent her a picture of the accumulating stacks of newspapers in the backseat of her Mercedes. Emma couldn't hold back the laughter.

 _10:28am – Emma Swan: Let's burn them all. More satisfying that way, right?_

 _10:29am – Regina Mills: I completely agree._

"Must have a funny friend."

"Yeah…" She silenced the phone. "Sorry again."

"It's totally fine! But anyway…" Emma noticed for the first time the cup of cocoa in Ruby's hands, and she placed it down on the table in front of her. "Here you go."

"Thank you. But I did not order that."

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer."

 _An admirer?_

 _She wouldn't have… Not after what just happened._

Emma checked her phone but saw no new messages from Regina. Ruby was smiling and looking towards another table, so she followed her gaze to find the one and only Sheriff Graham sitting two booths ahead of her. She frowned. She hadn't taken up Regina's suggestion to go meet with him, but she had seen him strolling about Main Street.

She thought back to Ruby's warning two days ago in regards to Regina buying her coffee.

 _The kind gesture. She may seem like she's being nice to you, but don't trust it. She's a manipulator._

She grimaced at the cocoa.

 _Now_ this _kind gesture, Ruby? This one I don't like._

She tucked her phone back in her pocket, grabbed the cup, and stood up from the booth. Ruby stepped out of her way and left her alone as she confronted Graham. He smiled at her arrival.

"Ah, so you decided to stay."

"Observant. Important for a cop."

"It's good news for our tourist business." He held up the newspaper. "But at the same time, it's kind of bad for our tourist business."

 _Very funny._

Graham frowned. "It's… It's a joke. It's because you made the front page for quite an, uh, interesting past."

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt." She paused, thinking of Regina.

 _Kind of contradictory, Em._

 _It hadn't been intentional, though._

She shook her head and placed the cocoa on the table. "So thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it."

If Regina hadn't sent it, and Graham hadn't sent it, then who had?

A boy's voice sounded from the booth behind Graham's. He turned around to face her.

 _Oh, Henry. Not in school again. Great._

"I did. I like cinnamon, too."

Emma walked over to his table. "Your mom…"

"Couldn't see me with the menu in front of my face." He held up a menu and smiled at his own cleverness.

"Right."

"That was great back there! I definitely think you cracked her a bit. But you should still be careful. When the Evil Queen makes a threat, she means it."

She refrained from rolling her eyes and changed the subject before he could continue. "Don't you have school?"

"I took a sick day. I thought we could spend some time together."

"Kid. Your mom will not be happy about this."

"I don't care."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well… We could make it back in time for a half day."

Emma nodded towards the door. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

 _I_ _want her to know the truth. She deserves to know the truth._

 _How? What can I do?_

 _She doesn't believe Henry. Why would she believe me?_

 _How do I slowly ease her into the truth and make things right in the meantime?_

After two painstakingly long hours of listening and discussing town information she cared little about, Regina headed straight for her office. There were a few stragglers that insisted on debriefing the meeting with her, but she dismissed them, telling them there was nothing that critical needing her direct attention that very minute. Her mind was much too distracted on a rather more important matter—how she would tell Emma the truth about Storybrooke and her past. She slammed the door forcefully behind her, alerting the two men who had followed her to leave her alone. They got the message, and it seemed everyone else working at Town Hall did as well, as no one bothered her for the remainder of the afternoon.

Once inside, she began to pace the length of her office, trying to devise a reasonable plan that could make all of this work.

 _I convinced her to stay. What next?_

She should have never requested Sidney's help. She always knew who Emma was once her memory was restored. She just didn't want to acknowledge it. She could have completely prevented the whole newspaper incident had she not tried to hope that Emma was someone else.

How did Snow do it? Always hoping that things would work themselves out eventually?

 _What luck I had for falling head over heels for the Savior._

"So, Emma. How do you feel about being with the Evil Queen?" Regina laughed out of frustration, shaking her head. "Because that's who I am." She folded her arms across her chest and said sarcastically, "Maybe I should have Sidney write an article about my past."

She took a few more steps when an idea came to her.

 _Wait._

She paused.

The newspaper.

Maybe it could work to her advantage.

 _That's it! That was the first step…_

Regina rushed to her desk, taking a seat at her chair and pulling out a blank piece of paper to write on. She knew exactly what needed to be done. She titled the page.

 _Telling Emma the Truth_

She shook her head. "How generic. Where's Henry when I need him?" She tapped the pen on the paper, lost in thought for a clever name. She was taken back to an old memory.

"Every operation needs a good name."

"Is that right, dear?"

"Yes!"

"Then what's the name of our operation?"

"Operation Mountain Lion."

His operations were always named after an animal.

"Mountain Lion?"

"Yep. Because we're fierce and strong and brave. Just like a mountain lion. And mountain lions aren't scared of the dark."

Henry had been five years old that day. It was the first time he had introduced Regina to the use of operation names. The evening started out with the two of them embarking on a quest to save an imaginary kingdom Henry had created in his mind from an army of villainous knights. They had fought off many of the knights already, and they were about to set up camp for the night. Regina helped Henry construct a tent in the living room using blankets and various pieces of furniture. She grabbed a few pillows and some extra sheets for sleeping later.

Henry asked for ice cream after they were finished setting up their tent.

"Ice cream? Where will we find that in the middle of the forest?"

"Um… Well… Can we not pretend for a minute? I really want ice cream."

"Okay, Henry. Let's go get some ice cream then."

They headed to the kitchen and each made a sundae of sorts, a lot unhealthier than Regina would have liked. But she enjoyed it regardless, and the laughter the two shared was more than worth it. When they headed back to the tent, she was surprised to see Henry settle on his makeshift bed.

"No night light?"

Henry was afraid of the dark.

"Remember our operation name? I can't have a night light. I'm not supposed to be afraid of the dark."

"What if it wasn't a night light?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." She had him go to his room to retrieve the night light, and she reconfigured a few things in the tent so that the light would be able to shine on the blankets above them. They both laid down and stared upward. "See, dear? Those are the stars. You can see them as clear as day here."

He was absolutely fascinated with the display. She loved how much he got into it.

"Whoa! There's so many of them!"

They continued to watch the night light illuminate the blanketed ceiling with stars and talk until they both fell asleep.

She missed those days. When Henry's imagination was simply that. When he knew nothing of the curse and still wanted to spend time with her.

"Operation… Operation…" Regina sighed. "Operation _what_?"

She placed the pen on the desk and brought her hands together, staring down at them briefly until her eyes connected with the marking on her right wrist. She'd had it since birth. She remembered her father telling her as a little girl that it made her special. A symbol of the wonderful woman she would grow up to be.

She began to tear up. She looked away.

What a wonderful woman she had become. Taking away everyone's happy endings. Killing her father…

The heart of the thing she loved most. It was the only way to get the curse to work.

 _I'm so sorry, Daddy. I wish I could take it back. I really wish I could._

She imagined her father responding back to her. She knew what he would say.

 _But you can make up for it, Regina. In fact, you are right now by deciding to tell Emma the truth._

She allowed herself to steal another glance of the birthmark.

A feather.

Once something that brought her such happiness now only reminded her of the pain she bottled up inside of her and tried to ignore every day.

It reminded her of her father and how terrible she felt for being the one who was responsible for his death.

It also brought her back to _her._

 _My first crush. And my first heartbreak._

She was fifteen. She remembered being scared. So insecure about her feelings. She kept telling herself that it wasn't right, that she couldn't have those kind of feelings for another girl. But she couldn't separate from her since their first riding lesson together. She continued to spend time with the girl and formed a close friendship with her. Then the day came, three months after she had met her, that things changed between them.

The girl took her hand, causing Regina to flinch, and brought it close to her face. She hated herself for liking the touch, wanting her to kiss her hand like a prince would with his princess in all of the stories of royalty life she had heard about.

"Your wrist."

"What about it?"

"The mark!"

"Oh. Yeah… It's nothing. Just something I was born with."

"It's a feather. It's lovely."

Regina smiled. "My father always tells me it makes me special. I don't know. I don't really see myself as being special."

"I think you're special."

"Really?"

"Well, you're special to me."

"You're special to me, too, Lia."

Lia hadn't let go of her hand. Regina felt herself getting extremely nervous, and she wished she would just let go, that she herself would pull away, but she couldn't. She wanted this moment so badly with her.

"Lia?"

"Yes, Regina?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Please promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Do you promise not to judge me for what I am about to say?"

"I promise."

Regina gazed into the brunette's blue eyes for a moment before fixing her stare on the ground. She stumbled with her words.

"I like you, Lia. More than a friend."

After a few seconds that felt like a million lifetimes, she dared to glance up at the girl. She was beaming.

"I like you more than a friend, too, Regina."

Regina felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. This time, she easily pulled away from Lia's grasp and gave her a hug. When they leaned away from each other, she rested her forehead against Lia's.

"Told you that you were special to me."

Regina smiled.

She knew what her operation name would be. She crossed out the original title and wrote down the new name.

 _Operation Feather_

It just made sense to her. The birthmark suddenly gave her newfound hope. The only hope she would allow herself to have.

She detailed the first part of her plan.

...

 _Part 1_ _– Reunite Emma with her mother._

 _1\. Newspaper._

 _2\. Set up Emma to make it look like she stole Henry's file from Dr. Hopper._

 _3\. Have her arrested (tell her Dr. Hopper claimed to have been threaten by her for file, had no choice as mayor to request for her arrest given the previous acts of thievery mentioned in the paper)._

 _4\. Call Mrs. Lucas to remind her of the "No Felons" policy and that Emma can no longer stay at the B &B._

 _5\. Bail her out immediately afterward._

 _6\. Tell her to stay at Mary Margaret's place._

 _Goal :_ _Emma develops a friendship with Mary Margaret BEFORE the curse breaks._

 _..._

The plan still didn't change her feelings about Mary Margaret. No. She was doing this for Emma, not the woman who ruined her life.

The woman who gave her Emma…

She shook her head.

Emma wouldn't be happy with her. She expected the blonde to act out in anger, especially after her reaction with the newspaper article. But she had to think how this would help Emma in the long run. When the curse broke, she would understand. She would be appreciative that she did her such a favor.

That was if she would be able to dismiss the fact that she was the reason for why she had been separated from her parents for twenty eight years.

This was the best plan she had at the moment. She would make it up to the blonde after it all happened. She would make it up to her somehow.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but this is the only way. I hope you can forgive me."

She left the office then, intent on making a quick stop to chat with Archie before picking up Henry from school. The plans for Operation Feather rested in her coat pocket, secretly hidden from anyone's prying eyes. As she drove over to Archie's office, her mind went back to Lia.

The weight that had been lifted from her shoulders appeared to only last temporarily. As soon as she had left the brunette, she began to panic, feeling terrible for even admitting her feelings to her. She felt she had been too intimate with her, despite only leaning her forehead against hers and holding hands. She could only imagine how she would feel when she kissed her.

No. She could _never_ let that happen.

But she really, _really_ wanted to kiss her.

Once she returned home and checked to see that her mother was not around, she let the tears fall and found her father.

"Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He was confused. "For what, Regina? Tell me what's bothering you."

She tried to form the words to explain what had happened that day, but the sobs racking her body stopped her from getting anything out. Instead, she threw her arms around him and cried for some time before speaking up again. When she finally recovered, her voice was a whisper.

"I like another girl."

"Yes?"

"I can't do that. It's wrong. I can't think that way."

"And who said that?"

Her father took her hands in his.

"There's nothing wrong with liking another girl, Regina."

"Really?"

"No. If someone makes you happy, _that_ is what is important. It doesn't matter whether that someone is a man or a woman."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Always remember this, Regina. Listen to your heart. It will tell you the right thing to do."

She hugged him again.

"What's her name?"

She smiled, blinking away the last of her tears.

"Lia."

"Ah, the girl you've been doing your riding lessons with."

"Yes, Daddy. She told me today that she likes me too."

"Well, that's great news to hear!"

Footsteps suddenly sounded outside the room. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She knew who it was.

"You can't tell Mother."

"Regina…"

"Please, Daddy. She will never accept it."

"Honey, you can't keep it a secret forever."

"Please! Not now. _Please._ "

"Okay. I promise not to say anything."

Regina closed the car door and walked inside the building. She quickly found his office, but she hesitated for a minute before knocking on the door. She looked down at her wrist and rubbed her thumb along the birthmark.

 _I'm sorry, Lia._

She lifted a hand to the wooden surface and knocked. Seconds later, Archie opened the door.

"Ah, Madam Mayor. Good afternoon."

"Hello, Dr. Hopper. May I talk to you?"

"Of course. Please, come in."

Archie led her to the two couches in the middle of the room. She took a seat, and he sat across from her.

"As I am sure you are well aware, Henry's birth mother is in town."

"Oh, yes. Actually…" Regina watched him with fire in her brown eyes as he reached over to an end table to the right of him and held up the newspaper baring Emma's life story on its front page. She would have burned the thing in his hands if she had magic to do so. "I was just reading about her."

"Give me that." She snatched it from him, crumpling the pages slightly as she threw it to the side of her. "I'm not here about the paper. I want to discuss my son's relationship with Miss Swan."

Archie appeared to be interested and dismissed her reaction to the newspaper article.

"I want Henry to get to know his birth mother."

"Oh."

She glared at him. It was the same kind of "oh" she had received from Ruby three days ago. "Well, don't act so shocked."

"S-sorry." He shook his head. "That's great, Regina. I really think this is good for Henry."

"I will allow Miss Swan to take him to _some_ of his therapy sessions." She locked eyes with Archie. "If she stops by on her own, I want you to give her Henry's file."

"I… I'm afraid I can't do that, Regina. That's a violation of patient confidentiality."

"Do remember who you are talking to, Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say or there will be repercussions. Ones that I am sure you would prefer I don't follow through with."

She didn't give him time to respond. She stood up from the couch, taking the newspaper in her hand. Archie didn't need it anyway, nor did she want him to continue reading the article about Emma.

"And when I give her the file?"

Regina turned to look at him and put on her best wicked grin. "You call me and let me know."

By the time she returned to her car, she had lost herself yet again in the painful memory of her first girlfriend.

They had snuck off from the stables, unbeknownst to anyone that they had decided to ride together on the same horse. Regina had her arms wrapped around Lia's waist, holding on tightly as the horse galloped through the woods. All of the feelings of guilt and fear faded away on that ride, and for once, she was at peace. No Mother. No worry. Everything just felt right.

But that peace broke apart as quickly as it had formed.

"Kiss me."

They were sitting near a riverbank, having taken a break from riding.

It had been two week since they both confessed their feelings for one another, and they hadn't shared a single kiss.

Regina swallowed her nerves.

"Um, I…"

Lia moved closer to her and took her hands. "It's okay, Regina. I haven't kissed another girl before either."

She shifted positions so she could face her. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was afraid that the brunette could hear it.

"Ready?"

Regina let out a shaky breath and then smiled. "Yes."

The two leaned towards each other, and Regina began to close her eyes. Their noses touched, and they both hesitated. She wanted so much to press her lips against Lia's, to wrap her in an embrace as they shared this passionate moment, but she panicked. She backed away.

"I'm sorry, Lia. I can't do this."

"No, it's okay. If you're not ready, that's fine with me."

"Thank you."

Regina focused her attention on the river. An awkward silence fell upon them.

She hadn't pulled away because she wasn't ready to kiss her. She was terrified that her mother would catch the two, somehow finding out that this was where she had gone today. And then she would use her magic…

Her father had tried to convince her to say something, at least confide in her mother about the feelings she had without explicitly telling her she was with Lia. But every conversation she imagined having with her always ended badly. Mother would never understand how she felt. And that meant this relationship would not be able to last.

She chose to ignore the future and its inevitable outcome.

"Lia?"

"Yes, Regina?"

"I want to kiss you. I really, _really_ do. But I'm scared… I'm scared of what my mother will think."

"Oh. She doesn't know."

Regina shook her head. "I told my father, but not her because I know…" She looked at Lia, her eyes watering. "She would _never_ accept us. She would despise the very idea that I was with a girl."

Lia frowned.

"And if she caught us… Well, I'm afraid of what she would do."

Her magic. She could hurt her. Do whatever it took to make sure Regina never crossed paths with her again.

"But your father… He is accepting?"

"Yes. He told me to listen to my heart. That if I did that, it'd tell me the right thing to do. He said that whether I am with a man or a woman, the only thing that matters is that the person I'm with makes me happy. And you, Lia? You make me very happy."

The brunette smiled. "As do you."

Regina reached out to take her hand.

"Would kissing me make you happier?"

"Very much so."

Lia tugged gently on her hand. "Then why don't you live a little dangerously and go for it? Your mother isn't anywhere in sight. She can't know something she doesn't see."

"I suppose you're right."

So she began to lean towards her again, letting the fears of her mother disappear. They came close, Lia's breath tickling her skin and sending chills down her spine. Their lips were about to meet…

Then their horse gave a violent neigh.

And a terrifying shout arrived afterward.

"Regina!"

She pulled away from Lia and stood up immediately. Lia followed suit, taking her hand, but she shook it away.

 _Mother._

 _Why? Just…_ Why?

 _One kiss. All I wanted was one kiss._

Cora marched over to the two of them, and she faced Regina with a harsh stare. "What do you think you are doing, child?"

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"I can't believe you. Is this why you have been gone longer on your riding lessons?" She eyed Lia with disdain before turning back to her. "Engaging in a romance with another woman?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. I am so ashamed of you, Regina."

She looked down at the ground, completely defeated. What was she supposed to say? She knew this was how her mother would respond. She was foolish to have even let anything happen with Lia.

She should never have told the brunette how she truly felt.

Lia stepped in to defend her. "Nothing happened, Mrs. Mills. We never kissed."

"I don't care what you two did. The fact that my daughter even pursued you is humiliating. She knows better than to partake in such repulsive behavior." Cora grabbed Regina's hand. "Come on, girl."

But Lia tightened her grip around her hand and pulled back. "Love is love!"

She admired her bravery to stand up to her mother, but she had to protect her. If she pushed her enough, she may be tempted to use her magic… She didn't want the brunette to get hurt because of her. "Lia, please…"

"No! She is being absolutely disrespectful. A mother should never treat her daughter like this."

"You have no right to lecture my parenting. I know what's best for my daughter. She will be queen someday, and someone needs to guide her on the right path."

"Do you really know what's best for her?" Lia gently shook her hand. "Is that what you want, Regina? To be queen?"

 _No._

 _I want to be with you._

 _I want a simple life where everyone can accept me for who I am._

 _I just want to be Regina._

But she couldn't argue with her mother. Not if she was to protect Lia.

Her answer came as a whisper. "Yes."

"No. I don't believe you. I know that's not the truth."

Regina glanced at her, tears filled in her eyes. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

Tears began to form in Lia's eyes. "Regina…"

Cora shook her head. "I've had enough. Regina, we are leaving _now_." She pulled her forcefully away, and Lia let go of her hand.

"Regina!"

"I'm sorry, Lia."

"Remember what he told you. Listen to your heart!"

Regina frowned as her father's words resonated in her head.

 _Always remember this, Regina. Listen to your heart. It will tell you the right thing to do._

"I love you, Regina!"

 _Listen to your heart._

 _You love her._

 _Tell her that. Tell her so she knows. Because you know you will never see her again._

The words came easily. "I love you, too, Lia."

Cora tugged at her hand, and she turned around, hurrying to match her mother's pace. They left the clearing, Lia and the horse soon a distant memory. Cora came to an abrupt halt in front of a pine tree and twisted her around to face her. Regina was still crying.

"Look at me."

She couldn't.

"Are you deaf? I said look at me, girl."

Regina tried to turn her head, but she was too ashamed to look into her mother's eyes. Cora didn't let her get away with it, though. She cupped her chin with her hand and forced her to look at her. Her sobs became worse at the sight of the disappointment reflected in her expression.

"You know what you did was wrong. This is not to happen again. Do you understand me?"

She nodded.

"I didn't hear you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but all she could get out were a few exasperated gasps.

 _Whack!_

"Will you stop your crying? There is no need for that nonsense."

Regina bit her lip, trying to suppress the cries, but the hit only made her eyes water more. She needed some time to recover, but her mother was growing impatient. Seconds later, she received another hard slap on her cheek.

"I said enough! I will not allow you to return home like this."

She took a deep breath and reached a hand up to her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Do you understand me, Regina?"

"Yes, Mother. It will not happen again."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

The question fell from her mouth before she could stop it. She would take another smack on the face if she could guarantee that Lia would not be punished for the mess she had caused.

"You aren't going to hurt her, are you?"

"And why do you think I would do that?"

"I know you will not allow me to see her again. I know you will make sure she never comes to the stables anymore. And I don't care if you send her away, but please don't use any magic on her. Please. She doesn't deserve that."

"I won't hurt her, dear. But you are right. You will never have another riding lesson with that girl again." Cora took her hands. "Now. It's time to go home." A cloud of purple smoke swirled around them, and a minute later, they were standing in the castle. Her father happened to be in the room they arrived in, and the one glance that Regina shared with him communicated the whole situation that had just occurred.

 _She found out, Daddy. And now I can never see her again._

Her parents argued that night. She heard it. She also cried herself to sleep, her father by her side as she did so. He held on to her hand, singing the familiar lullaby to help calm her down.

"She made me so happy, Daddy."

"I know she did."

"I loved her. And she loved me too."

"I'm sorry, Regina."

"Why is Mother like this? Why can't she just accept me for who I am? Like you do?"

He let out a sad sigh. "I know, honey. I wish she would. I really wish she would."

Regina fixed her gaze on the feather birthmark on her wrist.

Her father and Lia. The only two people in her life that saw her for just Regina and found her to be something special. They understood her. They held in her dear in their hearts, as did she. Because of all of that, only they knew what was best for her. And that was for her to follow her heart.

"She thought I was special too, Daddy."

That sent her into another fit of crying.

 _I'm so sorry, Lia. I wish it didn't have to end that way. It wasn't fair._

Just as her mother had promised, she never did see Lia again.

Regina glanced away from her wrist and stared at her reflection in the rearview mirror. A few tears rolled down her cheek. After what happened to Lia, she should have known never to trust her mother to approach Daniel in the stables that night. She hadn't hurt Lia, but she hadn't been interested in making any promises with her to not hurt Daniel.

He was the third.

And Emma was the fourth.

Her father, Lia, Daniel, and Emma. Only four people in her life who accepted her for who she truly was and embraced her for it.

She was so damn thankful she had banished her mother to Wonderland. It angered her now how she had treated her the day she discovered her relationship with Lia. Like she was some piece of trash that needed kicking around to knock some sense into. Like she was a broken object that needed fixing.

The way she had stared at her.

It was so degrading.

 _You are not to be that, Regina._

 _Gay._

 _Lesbian._

 _My daughter_ will not _be that._

She had made it clear to her father that evening.

"You need to respect her for how she feels. It is only fair to her. It should not matter if she is in a relationship with another woman."

"Should not matter? If only you were there. She was about to kiss the damn girl. It was absolutely sickening the sight."

"Cora…"

"Henry, listen to me. There is something wrong with Regina if she thinks that's okay. No daughter of mine will be gay. I will make sure she marries a man. It is only proper and fitting for her future."

She never had a riding lesson again with another woman.

A few men cycled through the stables before Daniel. She was confused at first when she felt something for him, as she thought she was only attracted to women. She soon came to understand it wasn't gender that was important. It was the person who mattered.

She told Daniel.

He was completely accepting.

It was much later, years after Daniel's death, when she came out to her father. And just like he had been accepting about her relationship with Lia, he was accepting of her sexuality.

She never told Mother.

 _I'm bisexual._

That sentence wouldn't have received a slap across the face, or even several. Although she would have preferred that option.

Her mother would have used magic instead. Make her suffer until she promised never to think that way again.

Had she been in Storybrooke and knew of her relationship with Emma, she would have done everything in her power to keep her away from the blonde, even if it meant killing her like she did Daniel.

Just because Emma was a woman.

And she fucking hated that.

Regina turned the ignition and backed out of the parking space.

"You will never take Emma away from me, Mother. And I will _never_ let you treat me like shit again because of my sexuality."

She drove off to the elementary school.

* * *

 _I hope it was clear when the flashbacks were occurring and when they ended. I did it in a way that showed Regina was remembering the past with certain triggers going on during the present. Also, I don't know if anyone caught the significance of Regina's birthday, but we'll see... :)_

 _Review? :D Let me know what you think of how I took this chapter._


	8. You Will Come Back to Me

Chapter Two (cont.)

"The Thing You Love Most" SQ Rewrite

 _~You Will Come Back to Me~_

 _W_ _ho does he think you are?_

 _Oh, it's silly._

 _I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me._

 _Snow White. Who does he think you are?_

A pause. And then…

 _Mom?_

Emma was standing in front of Mary Margaret outside Storybrooke Elementary, but the scene surrounding her, the teacher's appearance, it was all changing quickly before her eyes. The school around them turned into a forest clearing, and they were alone. The trees were in full bloom and the sun shone radiantly in the cloudless blue sky. A slight breeze traveled through the clearing, but it was warm, signaling the near arrival of summer. Mary Margaret was no longer Mary Margaret. She was seeing Snow White staring at her, the woman's black hair now long and curly, her clothes replaced by the familiar bandit outfit from the storybook pages Emma had read. The textbooks she held in her right hand disappeared, and she was instead clutching on to her bow, the bag of arrows thrown over her shoulder. Snow White was crying, smiling at her. No… That was her mother. Her mother was crying tears of joy and beaming at her because she had finally been reunited with her daughter.

 _Mom?_

 _Emma._

Her mother dropped the bow and the bag slipped off her shoulder, the arrows scattering across the ground. She approached her slowly, put a tentative hand on her arm. Emma let the word escape her lips one more time.

 _Mom._

 _Emma. You found me._

Emma's eyes watered. Her mom… She was standing before her. She wanted so much to believe it was really her.

She was pulling her into a hug. Rubbing the back of her head. Emma was crying into her shoulder.

 _It's okay, honey. Everything's going to be okay._

Emma backed away and looked into her mother's green eyes. It calmed her a bit, but she couldn't stop the waterfall of tears that were rolling down her face. The walls around her heart were breaking down again, exposing her to those deeply rooted emotions. This was it. This was actually it.

Her mother reached her hand up to her face, wiping away a few of her tears.

 _I love you so much, honey._

And her response came so easily.

 _I love you, too, Mom._

Emma threw her arms around her mother, never wanting to let go, scared she would slip from her grasp. She was afraid of losing her again, that if she happened to be taken away from her one more time, she would never find her again.

But it was too good to be true.

It was one of her stupid, childish hopes coming back to haunt her.

This woman was _not_ Snow White. She was _not_ her mother. She was Mary Margaret Blanchard, a fourth grade teacher at Storybrooke Elementary. That was all.

Yet Emma clung on to that hope, making the heartache all too real when the woman started to fade away. Her tears turned to ones of sadness. She took a few steps backward, watching the devastation unfold around her.

The trees became barren, their branches like pointed spikes against the now pitch black sky. The wind had picked up, sending leaves and small debris flying wildly around the two.

 _Mom? No. No! Mom!_

 _Emma!_

 _Mom! I can't lose you again!_

 _I'm sorry, honey._

 _No!_

A new voice echoed in the clearing.

 _You're the only one who can stop her curse._

Emma turned around in a panic.

 _Henry?_

 _I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story._

Emma glanced back at her mother, then looked back in the direction of her son's voice. This time, he was there, standing with his storybook in his arms. She kneeled down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 _What are you doing here, Henry? It isn't safe!_

Henry ignored her message, opening the book and displaying its pages to her. But they were not just any pages. It was her story.

 _If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad._

It was beginning to storm. From the corner of her eye, she saw the flash of lightning, and she knew the thunder was soon to follow.

 _Henry, we need to get you out of here._

She stood up and turned back to her mother, but she was gone.

 _No! Mom!_

She looked back to Henry, but he was no longer there either.

 _Henry!_

Emma started to step around in a circle, searching madly for any signs of her son or her mother. She called out to them, shouting at the top of her lungs, but it was no use. All she saw was purple smoke approaching in the gaps of the trees. She surrendered herself to the inescapable doom, falling to her hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She slammed the ground with her fists, shook her head violently. Both of them. She had lost _both_ of them.

 _NO!_

And then a soothing voice. One she knew very well.

 _Emma?_

She looked up.

 _Regina?_

The woman standing before her did not resemble the Regina she knew, despite the familiar voice. She looked so _evil_. She was clothed in black from head to toe, a cape blowing in the wind behind her. Her black hair was now long and styled wildly upon her head, and her brown eyes had become petrifying dark pools accentuated by her bold makeup. Only one color contrasted with the black outfit—red.

A red feather was placed so delicately in her hair on the left side of her head.

Deep down, that feather meant something. She knew it. And it did not represent the ominous woman standing there, but the gentler, kinder version of herself that Emma had become so close to.

But she still got up and backed away from her out of fear.

 _Emma!_

 _What did you do to them?_

 _I didn't do anything._

 _I know you did!_

 _Emma, dear. Please listen to me._

Emma froze at the word _dear_. Only Regina would call her that. The villainous looking woman standing there was _her_. She took a tentative step forward, gazing into her brown eyes. She was crying, too, the misery on her face contrasting with her threatening appearance.

 _Regina. I lost them._

 _I know._

 _I lost Henry. I'm sorry._

Regina began to put out her arms in the manner of a hug when Emma ran to her, throwing her arms around her. She started to sob uncontrollably again, mumbling apologies in between gasps of breath. She felt Regina press her lips against her temple, whispering reassurances in a soft, calming tone.

 _It's okay, Emma. It's okay._

The scene took another change. She saw the forest transform into the familiar white mansion, the stormy night become peaceful and quiet. They were now standing on the pathway, hugging each other tightly. Emma blinked a few more times, trying to understand what was going on, and then leaned away from Regina, staring questioningly at her. She had returned to her normal self, her black hair short once again, her outfit the same gray dress from their first night together. Emma's eyes lingered to the silver chain around her neck, Daniel's ring hanging off the end.

 _Regina…_

 _I'm sorry._

 _For what?_

Regina caressed her cheek, gently wiping away the last of her tears.

 _What is it, Regina?_

She shook her head.

 _I'm so sorry, Emma._

Regina let her hand fall to her shoulder, frowning as she did so.

 _I'm the Evil Queen, dear._

Emma gave her a confused look, but it soon become one of horror when Regina became that villainous woman again, her Evil Queen aura returning to her. They were brought back to the clearing, the purple smoke now encompassing the both of them. The woman seemed unfazed by the peril encircling them, not moving, her hand still on Emma's shoulder, the frown remaining on her face. She was lifeless, a mere statue. Had it not been for the tears streaming down her face, Emma would have sworn she was losing her too, only seconds away from the vanishing act that had first taken her mother, then her son away.

 _Regina? Regina!_

 _I'm sorry._

 _I don't believe you! It's not true! You're not the Evil Queen!_

Regina smiled slightly, quickly.

 _I wish you were right._

Emma leaned close to her face, her lips nearly inches from Regina's, when a loud boom sounded above them. She looked for the sound, but all she could see was the smoke, the forest and night completely engulfed in a sea of purple. The noise resonated again, becoming more persistent. Emma grabbed on to Regina's arms.

 _I'm not losing you!_

 _Goodbye, Emma._

 _No! I've got you! I can't lose you too!_

 _You have to let me go, dear. I've wronged you. I don't deserve to be with you._

 _No! Don't say that._

 _I'm sorry._

Regina took hold of her hands, giving them a light squeeze before letting go.

 _I'm sorry, Emma. But this is the end. Once an evil queen, always an evil queen. I can't corrupt your heart._

Emma put out her hand to stop her, but she could not sway Regina's decision. She turned away, not casting a single glance behind her, and with that, she faded into the purple backdrop.

 _Regina! NO!_

And then it was gone. The smoke, the sadness, the terror… Everything.

"Regina…"

The thunderous booming she had been hearing had altered itself into an incessant beeping, the sound of her phone alarm blaring in her ear. She kept her eyes shut, her eyelids heavy from the dream she had been having, and reached clumsily towards the nightstand in hopes to put an end to the noise. To no success, the phone went crashing to the floor with a thud. "Come on," she mumbled into her pillow.

Emma forced her eyes to open, having to blink several times to adjust to the lighting in the room. She rolled on to her back and quickly rubbed her eyes before picking up the phone and silencing the alarm. She threw the phone on the bed and then fell back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

She felt extremely drowsy still.

And disgusting. There was definitely a bead of sweat on her forehead, and her t-shirt felt somewhat damp. Damn. That dream really had got her.

No. It was a nightmare.

She sat up, resting against the headboard.

As she drove Henry back to the school for his "half day" two days ago, he had informed her of his plan for breaking the so-called curse that ruled the town. Operation Cobra. This name, he insisted, would throw the Evil Queen (a.k.a., Regina) off the trail because it had nothing to do with fairytales. Thinking about it now made her laugh.

 _Okay, kid. Sure. The minute Regina hears a whisper of "Operation Cobra" leave your mouth, she won't be suspicious._

Emma had played along anyway.

He had rambled on, reiterating the details of Storybrooke's origin. He had given her ripped out pages from his storybook, claiming they had the advantage because her story was out of Regina's grasp. She had considered bringing the pages to Regina, but at the same time, she didn't want to disappoint Henry. So she took them willingly and left them sitting on a chair in her room at the B&B.

That same day, she had visited with Mary Margaret briefly after walking with Henry to the classroom. Emma was about to apologize for his behavior when the teacher began to talk.

 _It's good to see his smile back._

 _I didn't do anything._

 _You stayed._

She smiled at that, remembering her reason to stay for both Henry and Regina.

And then came the pivotal turning point in the conversation, the exact part that had inspired the beginning of her dream.

Henry thought Mary Margaret was Snow White.

Snow White was supposed to be her mother.

Which meant she was standing before her mother outside the classroom.

Of course, Emma didn't believe that. So when Mary Margaret asked her who Henry thought she was, she told her she wasn't in the book.

But in the dream, she had let herself fall into that illusion that the teacher could actually be her mother. And it only left her in a nightmare.

This is why she had stopped pretending her parents would come back for her years ago. Pretending only left her broken. Picking up those pieces became harder and harder each time it happened.

The conversation finally brought her to read the pages Henry had given her. That evening, she laid the pages across her bed, taking in the details of her so-called "story".

All of that resulted in breaking down and clinging desperately to a woman she wanted to believe was her mother, a ferocious storm that took "her mother" and her son away from her, suffocating in purple smoke, and Regina…

She had actually imagined Regina as the Evil Queen.

She also saw her as Regina Mills, the woman she had grown close to in the last couple of days.

Same person, two different identities.

One real, one fake.

Emma shook her head.

This is what she got from reading those damn pages. One screwed up, delusional nightmare. And that storybook was supposed to be for kids?

Shower. That would clear her mind. And she desperately needed one anyway after the sweat she'd worked up.

She was walking out of the bathroom when a knock sounded on her door. She glanced at the door in surprise and began to stride towards it, but her phone stopped her midway. She swiftly retrieved it and read the message.

 _8:02am – Regina Mills: Surprise._

 _Shit!_

Emma grabbed the top of her t-shirt and brought it to her nose. She nearly gagged at the smell. Of all the days Regina could surprise her, it had to be the day she had drowned in her own sweat from a nightmare. Regina would be repulsed by her. She pulled the shirt over her head and grabbed a clean one from her pile of clothes resting on the desk chair, throwing the replacement on.

She was glad she had purchased some new clothes a few days ago. And that Regina had leant her a couple of shirts (ones that Henry had not seen her wear in some time). She really needed to get her things from Boston.

"Um, hold on! I'll be there in a minute!"

She dashed to the bathroom, dabbing a washcloth on her face and neck and then putting on deodorant. She let out a breath and took one look at herself in the mirror. She still appeared tired and her hair was an absolute mess, but at least she smelled better. She hurried back to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Regina." She ran a hand through her hair. "Good morning."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just… Needed to… Um, not stink so much."

Regina smirked.

Emma looked down, feeling her cheeks go warm. She distracted herself with the basket of apples Regina was holding, pointing to it. "So… Apples?"

"Yes, the more important matter here." The mayor laughed before continuing. "Anyway… Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees?"

She tilted her head slightly.

 _Can't say I know much about apple trees, but I'm sure the Evil Queen has tons to offer on this subject._

 _Emma. She's not the Evil Queen._

Regina could pull it off, though. She would be a damn hot evil queen, too. If it hadn't been for the built up horror of the nightmare, she would have thrown herself at her the minute she laid eyes on her.

 _You can punish my ass. Give me all you got._

She brought her attention back to reality.

"It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing." She let out a small chuckle. "It can weather any storm."

Emma grinned stupidly. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"I have one that I've tended to ever since I was a little girl." She inspected the basket and then selected an apple. "And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." She held out the apple to her, a huge smile on her face.

Emma took the apple, matching the mayor's smile. She could read between the lines, the message clearly popping out at her. "You didn't come here to just give me apples, did you?"

"Of course not." Regina entered the room, closing the door behind her and placing the basket on the nearest dresser. They met for a kiss. "I've missed you the last few nights."

She hadn't stayed at Regina's for four nights now. She wanted to get acquainted with Storybrooke and its residents. And there was a reason for this. When the mayor requested she give Storybrooke a chance and stay for at least a week, she hadn't protested. Regina had allowed her the option to leave after that, but even a week in town wasn't going to change her mind. She could have informed her of her decision that night. She was going to make a much more permanent stay.

Her forever home.

In Storybrooke, Maine with Regina and Henry.

A place where magical things could happen.

Maybe in regards to finally finding a place she could call home?

She wasn't afraid of accepting that anymore.

"I have, too."

"Well, why haven't you come, dear?"

"I just wanted to familiarize myself with the town. I've…"

"Decided to stay? I had a feeling."

Emma allowed herself to put her arms around Regina's neck, despite worrying earlier about how she smelled. The mayor didn't back away or appear bothered, so she figured she was good. "Busy? I have the shower running."

Regina smiled at the invitation. "I wish I could stay, Emma, but I was on my way to work." She signaled to her outfit.

"Yeah, I guess I should have figured that by what you're wearing."

"Later?"

"I'll see you at 11." She laughed, thinking back to the night of her birthday celebration and Regina waiting around anxiously for her arrival. "Or does that mean 10:30? Maybe I should say 11:30 and show up at 11?"

Regina kissed her. "11 will do." They backed away from each other. "You should take Henry for dinner before his therapy session today."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. It'll be some good bonding time."

"Thanks, Regina. What time?"

"5. He meets me at Town Hall, outside my office. Come by a little before 5 to talk?"

"Will do."

"Enjoy the apples."

Emma smiled as Regina left the room.

* * *

 _I_ _'ll enjoy your damn apples._

 _I'll enjoy them by throwing the cursed things at your lying face._

She should have known. She should have fucking known better.

Amazing how her feelings for her had taken a dramatic change in the course of a few hours.

She had been curious, so she went to visit Henry's shrink, Dr. Archibald Hopper. Between Henry's persistence that everyone in Storybrooke was a fairytale character from his book and her nightmare, where even she had begun to believe in the idea of Snow White really being her mother, it was all enough to push her to investigate further. She figured she would at least have a better understanding of the whole situation before bringing Henry to his therapy session later.

That sure the hell wasn't happening anymore. She would spending that time sitting in a cold jail cell instead.

Archie confirmed that Henry had been seeing him before Mary Margaret had given him the book and that his relationship with his adoptive mother had worsened over time despite her attempts to bring him closer to her.

He gave her Henry's file. Insisted that because she was very important to him, she could take a peek.

He had been way too willing to hand that file over to her.

An hour later, as she lay on her bed with papers scattered all around her, a knock pulled her away from the information. She expected Regina visiting her on her lunch break, but had instead been greeted by Graham and a pair of handcuffs.

She was arrested. Apparently she had demanded the file from Archie and then came back later to steal it after his refusal to pass the confidential information along to her.

Regina.

That bitch.

It was a setup, foreshadowed by the newspaper two days ago.

Regina wanted _nothing_ to do with her.

"You know the shrink is lying, right?"

Graham was in the middle of taking her mugshot.

 _Wonder if this one will be tomorrow's headline, as per Regina's request?_

"To the right, please. Why would he lie?"

 _Snap._

"The mayor put him up to this. She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her like everyone else in this… Town."

"To the left." Another snap of the camera. "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

 _I didn't think she would either. I mean, why would she? She can trust me. She knows that._

But evidently, she didn't trust her. It was all about Henry. The woman honestly thought Emma would try to take him away from her.

 _I trusted her. Even after the newspaper, I trusted her. And she still let me down._

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?"

 _You._

 _Fuck. Why am I such an idiot?_

Graham shrugged. "Well, she's the mayor. She has her hands in everything."

"Including the police force?"

The door to the offices opened, and Emma immediately glared in that direction, ready to blow at the mayor. Her expression softened when Henry and then Mary Margaret entered the room.

"Hey!" Henry exclaimed.

Graham looked at the two in confusion. "Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?"

Mary Margaret approached them. "His mother told him what happened."

Emma balled up her fists. "Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said…"

"You're a genius!"

"What?"

"I know what you were up to." He lowered his voice a bit. "You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

Graham looked to Henry and then Emma. He shook his head. The poor guy was so confused. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost."

Henry was not interested in involving Graham in his operation plans. "It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out."

 _Mary Margaret is going to bail me out?_

Emma looked up to her. "You are? Why?"

She shrugged. "I, uh, trust you."

 _She trusts me? How could she trust me so easily? We've only spoken a few times._

She had slept with Regina, helped find Henry with her when he ran away, shared painful memories of her past before the newspaper story leaked… She had been so open with her, taken a chance to develop something meaningful with her, let her walls fall down for her. Yet Regina still didn't trust her.

She felt broken again.

She wanted to cry, but she knew she had to suck it up.

Emma gave Mary Margaret a small smile and turned to Graham, holding out her hands.

 _Let that rage build up, Em. Replace that sadness with rage._

Her eyes flashed in her mind, the misery hiding in those chocolate depths standing out at her like it had the first night.

The feeling of connectedness… It was slipping away.

 _Be mad!_

 _Infuriated!_

 _You_ have _to be._

 _You have to…_

 _You_ need _to protect your heart, Emma._

She found her strength, the walls shooting up around her heart again. "Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do."

Graham went for the key and removed the cuffs from her wrists.

She stormed out of the room.

Apples.

Regina had a thing for apples.

She told her about the precious apple tree located outside of Town Hall during one of their late night chats.

Emma knew what needed to be done.

 _I can play this game._

 _You hurt me, I hurt you._

 _Chainsaw, here I come._

* * *

Regina put her phone down on her desk. She had just called the B&B to inform Mrs. Lucas of Emma's arrest and remind her of the "No Felons" policy. She glanced down at the paper next to the phone and lightly drew a line through step four of Operation Feather with her pencil. Everything was going according to plan so far.

Now for step five.

She folded the paper gently and placed it in her purse along with her phone. She stood up from her chair and was about to walk to the door, ready to head to the station to bail Emma out when she heard the sound of a chainsaw running.

And it was incredibly close.

 _I don't remember approving of any construction near Town Hall today._

Regina turned around to look out the window.

 _No._

 _Emma, no!_

The blonde was in the middle of cutting down a branch from the apple tree.

She dropped her purse and rushed outside.

The tone was much harsher than she meant it to be when she blurted out the question.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Emma powered down the engine, turning the chainsaw off and throwing it to the side. "Picking apples."

"You're out of your mind."

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that."

"What are you talking about?"

"First, the newspaper. Then you have me arrested for 'stealing' Henry's file. I know you put him up to it. His shrink. Is that why you suggested I take Henry to dinner before his session? To give me the idea that I should go visit him and get to know what Henry's deal is?"

Regina fought back a frown. She knew Emma would be angry with her, but she hadn't expected this. Her voice softened. "Emma, I didn't put him up to it. Dr. Hopper called me and claimed that you stole the file. He said you threatened him, and after returning from lunch, the file was missing. If he read the newspaper, he must have been shaken up and didn't know how to react to you stopping by. I know you didn't steal it, but I didn't have much of a choice. I had to have you arrested. I was just on my way to bail you out, though. I promise you that."

"Oh, bullshit. Why didn't you call me to hear my side of the story?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No. This is over. No more broken promises." She took a few steps closer to her, only inches from her face. Regina wanted to kiss her, mumble apologizes over and over again to her, tell her she would understand later why she had done this to her. If only she could. "You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what _I_ am capable of." Emma turned on her heel and began to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "Your move."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment and let out a frustrated sigh. She fell back into personality of the coldhearted mayor Storybrooke was so familiar with, giving Emma a run for her money. "Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what _I'm_ capable of."

She heard the blonde snort in disgust. "Whatever."

"You will come back."

 _Because I want you to._

Emma turned around abruptly. "Well, of course I'll come back for Henry tonight. I will take him to dinner like you allowed me to do this morning. You're not taking that away from me."

"Go ahead, Miss Swan. I want you to take him to dinner. But that's not what I meant by my statement."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Then, what, Madam Mayor, did you mean?"

"You're not done with me. I know you will come back to me."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sure." She turned around again and marched away.

Regina shook her head and glanced at the now damaged apple tree.

How symbolic.

It represented her relationship with Emma.

The cut down branch equated itself with a stab to the heart. A wound that could be nearly impossible to mend.

 _Think of the long run, Regina. This operation is for her. To bring her happiness in her future. To reunite her with the family you took away from her._

Whether that meant a future with her or not, Emma deserved her happiness.

But she wasn't going to give up on the possibility of a future with her.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	9. And On Five O'Clock That Thursday

Chapter Two (cont.)

"The Thing You Love Most" SQ Rewrite

 _~And On Five O'Clock That Thursday~_

 _Y_ _ou're not done with me. I know you will come back to me._

 _Fuck that. I'm not coming back to you._

 _I refuse._

Emma unlocked the door to her room and pushed it open, a little more forcefully than she meant to. She took a few steps into the room, but was stopped by Granny's voice.

"Miss Swan."

 _What now?_

She turned around and waited for her to continue.

"Oh my, this is terribly awkward. Uh, I need to ask you to leave. I'm afraid we have a 'No Felons' rule. It… It turns out it's a city ordinance."

The damn mayor was at it again.

"Let me guess. The mayor's office just called to remind you."

Granny didn't answer directly, but the nervousness in her expression gave it away. Was this Regina's move to her taking a stab at her apple tree? She bet there was more to come. "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back."

Emma reluctantly held out the key to her and went to gather her things. A few minutes later, she was outside of the B&B with her one bag and heading towards her Bug when she saw it.

She was right. There was more to come.

"Seriously, Regina?"

She'd had her car booted.

Her phone began to ring, and she reached into her pocket to retrieve it. The name _Regina Mills_ was displayed on the screen, and she shook her head as she answered it. "Yeah?"

"Look, I think we should talk."

Emma marched over to the car and unlocked it. "So you're begging _me_ to come back?" She tossed her red leather jacket and bag in the front seat before closing the door and locking it. "I think you're confused about the message you told me. I think you're the one who will come back to me."

"Emma…."

"Back to the first names again?" She kicked the front tire wheel with the side of her boot. "Did you by any chance have anything to do with my car getting booted?"

"We're just being cautious."

"I'm sure. Can't really be in the business of stealing anything when I don't have my getaway vehicle handy."

Regina laughed. "Seriously, Emma. Can we talk? I need to explain myself."

"Yes, I agree that you do."

"Meet me at my office?"

Emma felt herself relaxing at Regina's sincere tone. She wanted to stay angry with her, and she knew she should, but it was getting more difficult with her insistence to apologize to her. Maybe Archie did tell Regina a different story than what happened? Had she really appeared that intimidating to him? Even if the newspaper had worried him, the guy was Henry's shrink. Shouldn't he have a better conscience than that?

Fairytales again. Those pages were really distorting her reality.

 _Archie is_ not _Jiminy Cricket, Emma._

Interesting comparison, though. He was guiding Henry through his life, helping him make the right choices and not fall into the trap of lying. Just like Regina had exhibited characteristics similar to the Evil Queen, Archie had some qualities about him that were reflective of Jiminy Cricket.

Now that she thought about it, the kid really did have a brilliant imagination.

Emma complied with Regina's request.

"Sure. Might take a while longer since I have to walk."

"That's alright, dear. Good exercise, right?"

Emma grinned, but refrained from laughing. She was willing to hear Regina out this time, but she didn't want to give that away just yet. She strolled away from the Bug, heading in the direction of Town Hall. "Are you trying to tell me that I don't exercise enough?"

Regina laughed. "Of course not. You are very fit. And very sexy."

She smiled at the compliment. "That's what I thought."

"So I'll see you soon?"

"Yep."

"Good."

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of the couch in the office, her knees pulled up to her chest. Regina had just taken a seat in a chair across from her, legs crossed. It was like déjà vu. Elegant atmosphere, lit fireplace, Regina sitting across from her, displaying proper manners, her wearing a gray dress… That awkward silence was even making its presence. It reminded her so much of that first night she'd spent with her.

Regina finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened these last couple of days. You have every right to be mad at me."

"I do. So you did set me up?"

"I influenced the newspaper incident. But the file? That was all on Dr. Hopper. I had to act based on what I was told because I am the mayor. I have to protect this town, keep everyone safe. I knew he was lying, Emma. But given that the town knows of your past now, I guess some people got shaken. Again, that's my fault."

"Yes. It is."

"I was seriously going to bail you out. Help you find a new place to settle down. Because I want you to stay, Emma."

She wanted to stay, too. "I guess I can safely assume you called up the B&B and gave a 'gentle' reminder of the city ordinance?"

"Yes. And the car was my doing as well."

She thought about the conversation she had with Graham at the station when she had asked him what exactly Regina had her hands in. "Damn, woman. You do have your hands in everything."

Regina shook her head, seemingly confused by the comment. "Pardon?"

"The sheriff… Um, never mind. You were saying?"

"Can we just start over again?"

"Again, Regina? How many more times? I feel like something's going to happen again. You're going to slip up because you're afraid of… Well, of _something_." She gave her a serious look. "What _are_ you afraid of, Regina? It is this relationship? Because you seem very hesitant about anyone in town knowing that we are a thing."

Regina hesitated, glancing down at the ground. "I… I, um…"

 _Wait. I know what she's worried about._

Emma scooched over on the couch to be closer to her, which caused Regina to look up at her. She could read that apprehension in her brown eyes, the same kind she had seen in some of the foster kids she had grown up with. The fear of how others would react when she made a confession about her sexuality.

Had people ridiculed her for it before?

Her friends? Her parents?

Emma had seen kids bullied for it. She hated that. It was why she had never come out herself. She always stood up for those kids, though. She had gotten in a few fights over it.

"Are you afraid of coming out? What dating another woman might mean for your position as mayor? What Henry might think? It's a big step for me, too. But I am by your side every step of the way. Honestly."

"It… It has nothing to do with that, Emma."

"Then what is it?" She reached over to take Regina's hands in hers. "Please, don't be afraid to tell me. I won't judge you."

Regina's eyes glistened. "I can't. Just… Not now, okay? I need more time. Please. Give me more time."

She refrained from letting out a sigh. She really wanted to know what was bothering Regina. It just didn't make sense. She didn't like that she was hiding something from her, especially since it seemed to cause her such pain every time it was brought up. Whatever the secret was, she knew it was the same thing that had troubled Regina after their first night together.

"Okay."

"When the time is right, I will tell you. I know I have made many broken promises as of late, but you have to trust me with this one. This is a promise I intend to keep." She gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Start over?"

Emma thought over the occurrence of events that had happened during her week in Storybrooke.

That first night outweighed all of the things Regina had thrown her way in the last few days.

But she still had to be cautious of her heart. She needed to protect herself from the hurt if Regina pulled anything else on her.

"One more chance, Regina."

This was certainly not the response she had expected to hear. "Huh?"

"I'm giving you one more chance." She let go of her hands and settled back down on the couch. "Remember what you told me that first day? That we'd rather be alone than have our hearts broken again? I feel something for you, Regina. And it hurts that you don't seem to trust me when I keep putting all of this trust in you. So one more chance. You screw it up, I'm leaving."

Regina's expression turned to one of worry. "What about Henry?"

"I will be a part of his life. I will spend time with him. But it won't be me staying in Storybrooke forever. It will be occasional visits that we will arrange. Just as two parents with joint custody of their child would have."

"Okay."

"If things don't work out… This time will be different. I will stay longer than normal."

Five o'clock.

Neither of the women glanced at the clock to check the time.

Henry was on time. He stayed hidden, listening in to the conversation they were having.

Emma continued after a brief moment of silence. "I know that I'm not a mother. I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have him. And I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. Especially after seeing how troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?"

She shrugged. "Well, he's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside. He thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character."

She detected some hesitancy in her voice. "And you don't?"

"How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?"

Emma saw Regina's eyes widen in fear at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned to look at the doorway, and sure enough, she saw Henry standing there, a frown on his face and tears forming in his eyes. She stood up immediately. "Henry…"

He shook his head and ran out of the office.

Emma's eyes connected with the clock face.

Damn it.

It was fucking 5:03.

She turned around abruptly and saw the guilt strewn across Regina's face.

She did it _again_! Why the _hell_ had she ever trusted this woman?

"How long was he there?"

Regina glanced at the clock. "Long enough…"

"You knew he would be here."

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I lost track of time. It's after 5, so of course he'd be here. He comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5pm so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session. And I told him that you'd be here today to take him…" Regina stood up from her chair. "Let me go talk to him."

"No. _I_ will go talk to him." She shook her head. "This was the last straw, wasn't it? You set me up. Again." She clenched her fists. "I am so fucking stupid. I can't believe I fell for it again."

"Emma! It was a mistake, I swear."

"Yeah, sure it was." She began to turn away, but Regina grabbed her wrist.

"Emma, please. This was not supposed to happen."

"Just like the newspaper wasn't supposed to happen. And like how you insist you had _nothing_ to do with my arrest. You set Dr. Hopper up, you fucking liar. You wanted me to look like a criminal. You want me gone because you honestly think I'm here to steal Henry away." She bit down hard on her lip to keep the tears from coming, but her voice still wavered as she spoke. "Like I've done with everything else in my past. You never trusted me…"

"Emma…"

She quickly composed herself and gave the mayor's hand a violent shake, pulling away once Regina let go. "You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No. This was your second chance. We're done."

Emma stormed out of the office and hurried to catch up with Henry in the hallway. He sensed her presence and continued to make his way to the stairs.

"Go away."

"Kid, I didn't mean what I said."

He stopped at the top of the stairs, shoving his storybook into his backpack and turning around to face her with a harsh glare. "I don't want to go to dinner with you anymore."

"Henry…"

He shook his head and took off down the stairs.

Now she knew how Regina felt when he had run away. When he called her evil. When he was unaccepting of her love and affection. How did she push through that? How…?

 _Stop, Emma. Don't think about her. She_ is _evil. She screwed you over numerous times._

She quickly followed Henry down the stairs.

The damn mayor was soon to follow, and she met the two of them in the lobby. Henry walked over to her and took her hand. She frowned at the gesture and looked up apologetically at Emma.

"I'm ready, Mom."

"Henry, dear. Emma really wants to take you to dinner."

"I don't care. I don't want to go with her."

"Henry Daniel Mills. Is that any way to talk to your birth mother?"

"No."

"Then apologize to her."

Henry looked at her. "I'm sorry, Emma. But I still don't want to go to dinner with you."

Regina opened her mouth to scold him further for his rude behavior towards her, but Emma didn't want to press the issue. "Regina, don't bother. It's clear what he wants. I don't want to upset him further." She came over to Henry and leaned down to get on his level. "I'm sorry, too. You're not crazy, okay?" She brushed his hair with her fingertips. "Some other time?"

"Maybe."

"That's better than a no." She stood up. "I'll see myself out. Let you two go. I'll see you later, kid."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Regina give her another apologetic glance and mouth the words "I'm sorry". If Henry hadn't been there, she would have mouthed the words "fuck you" to her. Hell, she may have shouted them at her. She shot an angered glare in her direction instead and then smiled kindly at Henry.

She made her way out of the building and began her long trek to her car.

 _Henry._

 _I need to look after him._

 _He is the only reason I will stay in this damn town._

* * *

Henry stared miserably down at his grilled cheese. He had only taken a couple bites of it, and he really didn't feel that hungry.

 _Emma thinks I'm crazy. So much for Operation Cobra._

"Henry, dear. Please talk to me."

"I'm fine."

"She didn't mean what she said."

"Why do you believe her?"

"Because I walked her into it."

He glanced up at his mother. "I should have known."

Of course! It made perfect sense. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Emma still seemed pretty serious when she said it, though…

"It was an accident."

He rolled his eyes at her comment. He knew it wasn't an accident. The Evil Queen wanted Emma gone. "Sure it was."

Regina gave him a stern look. "Henry."

"What?"

"I will not tolerate that attitude you're giving me."

"Sorry…"

"What else did you hear?"

He shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't hear anything else that may have upset you. Something that either myself or Miss Swan may have said about your… Fairytale thing."

 _The fairytale thing that you're scared about everyone finding out is true!_

"I came when Emma was talking about herself. Saying she wasn't fit to be a mom. Which I'm sure you walked her into as well."

He waited for her to say his full name, scolding him for his harsh attitude with his last sentence. Regina's expression relaxed instead, as if she was relieved he hadn't heard the earlier part of her conversation with Emma.

"Okay, dear. I just wanted to check. Please know that I don't think you're crazy either."

"Okay…"

Henry watched her check her phone quickly before looking back at him. "Dr. Hopper will be expecting you in fifteen minutes. Hurry up and finish your dinner."

What else had they been talking about before he showed up? Why did Regina seem nervous about him hearing anything else?

He made a mental note to add this bit of information to Operation Cobra. Something was worrying the Evil Queen. This gave him an advantage. She was being weakened by Emma, which he knew would happen with her decision to stay. Maybe he could get Emma to tell him what they had discussed? Or at least give him a hint about it…

How would he do that without saying it was for Operation Cobra? Emma thought he was crazy…

Maybe not? Why would she have bothered gathering intel for their operation and risked going to jail if she believed everything he was saying was nonsense?

Her words to Regina replayed in his mind.

 _And I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. Especially after seeing how troubled he is._

 _Well, he's in therapy._

 _The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy._

Regardless of Regina's influence, Emma had still said those words. And it hurt. She didn't believe him, nor did it seem like she wanted to, and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to convince her of the truth.

Maybe he needed to take a break from Operation Cobra. It seemed to only be making things worse for him and Emma.

Henry took a few more bites of his grilled cheese and then pushed the plate aside. "I'm ready to go."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** One more part to "The Thing You Love Most" rewrite. I know that most of the scenes have been similar to the show so far, but after this episode rewrite, there will be a lot more original SQ scenes incorporated into the episode rewrites. Hope you enjoyed!_


	10. The Inevitable Return

_**A/N:** Warning – Suggestive themes mentioned in this section, but nothing too explicit. _

* * *

Chapter Two (cont.)

"The Thing You Love Most" SQ Rewrite

 _~The Inevitable Return~_

Regina brushed off the damaged branch of the apple tree. She could care less how long it took for the branch to grow back. She wouldn't mind taking a stab at the tree herself. She would even settle for removing the damned thing from the yard completely. The apples reminded her of destroying everyone's happiness. Of placing Snow White under a sleeping curse. Of the very short term relationship she'd had with Emma.

 _You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?_

She wanted to believe that Emma didn't mean what she said. Like how she really did think Henry was crazy. That rather, those words came out of her mouth in her frustration with the turn of events. That in time, it would all blow over and she would forgive her.

She was kidding herself if she thought that Emma would ever forgive her. She had sent the woman through an emotional roller coaster the past week. She had been hesitant on giving her a second chance after the arrest, and Henry arriving at the exact time she said his fairytale obsession was crazy was the tipping point.

Her relationship with Emma was destined to end, but this soon? Regina hadn't expected that.

 _I was just trying to make things right for her future._

The whole thing with Henry really had been an accident. She never meant for him to overhear her conversation with the blonde. Why hadn't she given more attention to the time? It was routine. Henry always showed up at her office at exactly five o'clock on Thursdays for dinner before his therapy session.

Still, upsetting Henry chipped away at her already broken heart, and his refusal to hear her out meant she was being pushed into that familiar loneliness again. And if that wasn't enough, the bond she had developed with him during that week had been strained. It didn't matter that she'd really only known him for a week. That rejection hurt like hell, and Regina knew the feeling all too well.

She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Emma. I really am."

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a voice sound only seconds afterward, coming from the last person she wanted to discuss any matters with at the moment.

"What a mess."

She glanced away from the tree, taking in the pawnbroker's appearance. "Not for long." She backed away from the tree and forced a small smile. "What could I do for you, Mr. Gold?"

"I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd pop by."

 _You're only ever in the neighborhood if you want something._

He began to slowly walk around the tree, inspecting the apples hanging off of the branches. "Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

 _Glad I fooled you because I am far from that._

She continued to feign what should have been satisfaction for causing Emma so much trouble in the last twenty four hours. "Well, it's been quite an eventful day. I suppose I've…" She fought back the instinctive frown trying to make its presence upon her lips when the thought came to her. "… Rid the town of an unwanted nuisance."

Had Emma left?

She told her she wouldn't stay forever if their relationship didn't work out, but would she leave so soon?

She wouldn't be surprised if she did. Running away from the cause of your misery? It seemed like a desirable option rather than having to deal with it face to face every day. Which was exactly what Regina had to battle with every moment she was with Emma.

Maybe Emma leaving was the best thing that could happen to her.

Gold looked at her inquisitively. "Emma Swan? Really?"

"Yes. I imagine she's halfway to Boston by now."

She could just picture the yellow Volkswagen crossing the town line, soon traveling along the highway to the city Emma currently called home. Today was the day that marked the end of the week since she had first arrived in Storybrooke. The blonde had given the town a chance, and Regina had helped her come to her final decision: She was leaving to get away from her.

Hopefully she would come back periodically to visit with Henry? Regina wanted that for her, even if she never pursued anything further with her. Maybe after some time they would become friends? Or at least be civil with one another?

Gold stopped, picking an apple from the tree. "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What?"

She… _Stayed?_

She had stayed.

There was still hope.

She glanced at her wrist.

Operation Feather was still on the table.

Regina bit her lip to refrain from smiling.

Gold didn't seem to detect her sudden happiness. "Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course."

No way.

Regardless of whether or not Emma had been a problem she wanted to rid herself of, she would never go back to him for deals. She'd had enough of that during her reign as the Evil Queen.

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore."

"To which deal are you referring?"

 _Oh, don't play dumb with me, Gold._ "You know what deal."

"Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?"

Her father.

She named Henry after her father. To honor him for always looking out for her. For supporting her in everything she did, even when her intentions were bad. For seeing her simply as Regina, his daughter, and never as the Evil Queen. Her reasons for using Daniel's name as Henry's middle name were similar. She loved both of them very much, and she knew she would love the child just as much.

That question Gold asked, though… He knew something more. Or at least discovered something wasn't right about Storybrooke. She had always had her suspicions. Gold was tricky… Both here and in the Enchanted Forest.

So she snapped, wanting him to spill what he knew.

"Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Where did you get him? Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this… Emma Swan?"

If he knew as much as Regina did, she had no doubt that he knew something about Emma that even she didn't know. More than the restored memories had given her after her lips met Emma's that first night.

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going."

There was a glint in his eyes. There was no mistaking it.

 _Shit._

It was more than just the damn curse and Emma's role as the Savior that he knew about.

He had begun to trek away from the tree, but she wanted answers. She ran ahead of him and stopped right in front of him. "Tell me what you know about her."

"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me. Please."

 _Of course you're going to make this difficult. Like you do everything._

Gold tilted his head, most likely reading the worry taking over her features that she unfortunately could not hold back. "You seem very… Oh, how can I say this? _Obsessive_ , of this Emma Swan. Maybe you should… Ask her yourself? What you want to know."

 _Damn it._

She shrank back slightly, becoming defensive. "What the hell do you mean?"

The brief, mischievous grin came too quickly. "Have a good evening, Madam Mayor." He took a bite of his apple and causally stepped around her, walking towards the metal archway. She watched him as he threw the apple over his shoulder and exited the yard, leaving her in a disoriented world of panic.

 _He knows._

 _He fucking knows._

 _How?_

 _How the_ hell _did he found out?_

Regina looked away from the archway when he was out of sight.

 _He knows about my relationship with Emma._

She eyed the apple Gold had tossed on the ground and then marched back to the tree in a rage, studying it for a minute.

Apples… All of her mistakes, her fears… Everything seemed to revolve around those damn apples.

She grabbed one of the apples and threw it as forcefully as she could at the bushes near her.

"I fucking hate apples."

* * *

Regina Mills was right.

Emma hated herself for it, but she couldn't help herself.

She was sitting in her VW outside the B&B, tapping the steering wheel with her fingertips as she contemplated her options. She had nowhere to stay, thanks to _her_ , and she really didn't want to sleep in her car. Yet it was more than her dissatisfaction with spending the night in the yellow Bug. She was craving a certain someone, even though that certain someone had turned her life upside down in the last twenty four hours.

 _She set you up, then had you arrested._

 _She got you kicked out of the B &B._

 _She booted your car._

 _She turned Henry against you._

And then two days ago with the newspaper. Her past the headliner. Emma Swan the troubled foster kid who made a habit of running away from the homes she had been placed in. Emma Swan the thief. Emma Swan the jumper who could never sit still.

Conclusion? Emma Swan was not to be trusted. Emma Swan was a threat. Emma Swan was number one enemy to the residents of Storybrooke. She may as well have her face on wanted posters hung here and there around the town. She would rather have had that than her life story shared so openly in the newspaper. The few harsh words on such a poster would have been much more bearable than those paragraphs screaming at her, reminding her of the shithole she called her life.

Sure, she guessed her life could be worse. Others had it much, much worse off.

She still didn't want the reminders. It brought to life the abandonment, the confusion, the idiocy, the emptiness that had consumed her and haunted her to this day. And Regina Mills had let that happen. Even though she swore she knew how Emma felt, that she had felt that same pain.

Fucking liar.

The mayor never had any intentions of having a relationship with her. She wanted to break her, make her crack into pieces, watching her crumble beneath her. It was all about sending her away. It had always been. Make her suffer a devastating blow. She could imagine Regina saying it to her, in the demeaning tone she had expressed when telling May Margaret she was the woman who gave up Henry for adoption.

 _That pain you're feeling, Miss Swan? Of being betrayed by me? Let that be a reminder of how I will feel if you ever try to take Henry away from me. You will not have him back. You made that choice ten years ago. You have no legal right to him. And I don't care that he was the one to find you. I know you want to be a part of his life, but I will not stand for it. He's_ my _son._

Evil bitch.

Regina was evil in the most twisted way possible. She screwed with you, both figuratively and literally, played with your emotions, and knew how to expose your vulnerabilities. It was a no wonder why everyone in this damn town was afraid of her. She had power over everyone and could easily manipulate people with her sweet talk. Her past had hardened her, made her become the evil bitch she was.

Despite all of it, something was drawing her back to that damn mansion on Mifflin Street.

House number 108.

 _Why, Emma? Why the_ hell _do you want to go back to her?_

Out of rage.

And frustration.

And tension.

Emma had made her decision. The wrong decision? Most likely. She didn't care. She was going to act on it anyway. She grabbed her keys and pushed the door open, taking a deep breath as she stepped outside.

Regina Mills was right.

She would be back.

Emma slammed the door behind her, quickly locking the car before turning on her heel in the direction of the house. She checked her phone. _12:08am._ She assumed the mayor was still up. If not, she would find a way of getting her attention.

As she walked past all of the store fronts, she kept her head low and her hands shoved deep in her jacket pockets. She felt threatened by those windows, as if the items displayed behind the glass were whispering taunts at her. _Go crawl back to your mayor! You know you can't resist being with her. Because she has power over you. A magic spell. Just like everyone else in this cursed town._

Storybrooke was cursed.

By a heartless mayor.

And here she was, continuing her walk of shame to that woman. Emma felt stupid. Defeated. Absolutely humiliated. She was taken back to when she was a little girl, after being scolded for misbehaving. Isolated to her corner, crying for being called out. It was almost overwhelming enough to make her turn around. She should.

But she couldn't. Her feet were determined to bring her back.

She kept an ear out for any voices. Granny's diner was still somewhat busy, but not a single person came out the door as she hurried by. Even if anyone called attention to her, she was sure no one would guess where she was going or what her plans were. It wasn't like anyone in the town knew of her thing with the mayor. Her "thing". What the hell was their "thing" anyway?

 _You know._

Emma added one more word to her list of reasons for returning.

Sex.

In all of that rage, frustration, and tension, she had been extremely turned on. She wanted to pour all of those feelings into having sex with her. Throw her against the wall. Kiss her furiously on the lips, then her neck, and finally, her chest. Slip her hands under her clothes, feel her way around her body. Press firmly into her, grinding her hips against her. Hear her moan in delight, Emma moving her lips back to her neck, biting her skin playfully as she pushed closer towards her. Her head falling back against the wall, her eyes closed tightly, gasping for breath as she continued along her neck. A few minutes passing, Emma pressing harder against her, at the beginning of her release. Regina leaning her head away from the wall, bringing Emma's mouth back to her lips, Emma grunting in the brief seconds their lips broke before lunging back at each other. Regina's hands forcing their way through her blonde hair, making it a tangled mess. And the moment she let go, one more push toward her, the sensation reverberating through her body.

Emma was completely worked up. Her face warm. She wanted it so badly. She could hardly wait to get inside the house.

She had finally made it to the edge of the pathway. She could text her. Demand her to open the door. She settled for a different approach. She scanned the house, eyes landing on the window of the room where everything changed.

Regina Mills was right. She knew when Emma stormed away from the wounded apple tree.

 _You're not done with me. I know you will come back to me._

Cutting down a branch from that apple tree was no mistake. That was her way of turning Regina on. Because she wanted to piss her off, but at the same time, rile her up. Regina wanted it just as much as she did. Just like they both had their first night together. She would have never made that statement to her otherwise.

And there she was. Sitting in the study.

Emma searched the ground, finding a few rocks in the grass and throwing them at the glass.

Regina immediately looked towards the window, catching sight of her popping her head above the bushes. She stood up from couch, relief washing over her face and her lips turning upward in a small smile. It was as if Regina had some doubt in her mind that she would not come by tonight.

They met at the front door.

"Emma."

"You were right. I would come back." Her green eyes locked with Regina's brown eyes, communicating a fiery message to the woman standing before her. The question came easily. "Is Henry asleep?"

"Yes."

She didn't wait for an invitation. She walked right up to the mayor and kissed her hard on the lips, forcing her to take a few steps back into the foyer. Regina clumsily reached for the door, closing it before they lingered in the hall, hands intertwined as they twisted a bit, fighting for who would be pushed up against the door. Emma knew she was stronger than the mayor, but she was aggressive tonight, and she felt herself stepping backward, her back meeting the door. Regina was waiting for this. Emma saw the grin form against her lips at the victory.

"I'm glad you decided to come back."

"I am, too."

"I really am sorry…"

"Shut up." She kissed Regina's lips, then backed away only slightly. "I'm still mad at you."

"Yet you're still staying?"

"You really thought you drove me away for good? Despite what you've done to me this past week, you'd have to do better than that if you wanted me gone permanently." She kissed her again. "I'm still here for Henry. I need to make sure he is okay. Like I told you. I'm here for a while. Only for him."

They searched each other's eyes hungrily, their breathing already uneven, anticipating what was to come.

Regina's expression softened a bit, revealing her concern. She whispered the question. "Then what's all this about?"

"I… I don't know."

"I don't know either."

"Then just shut up and kiss me again, would you?"

Regina stared at her for a moment, but her lips quivered into a smile and she threw herself at her, kissing her with such energy, such passion. Emma felt those hateful feelings at their peak, transferring from her mouth to Regina's as their tongues met. Emma grabbed her hands, bringing them in front of her, brushing them along her thighs. Regina immediately understood, and as soon as Emma let go, she continued the motion a few times before her hands drifted between her legs, each movement slow and purposeful. Emma moaned several times, kissed her more aggressively, ran her fingers wildly through her hair. All of it to let her know how much she enjoyed the touch and how badly she wanted her to go further when they found their way to the bedroom.

But the bedroom seemed miles away in the state she was in, and she would start taking off her clothes now if they weren't so exposed in the foyer. Regina could still go further, undo that button and zipper, slip her hands downward...

She groaned as Regina came around one more time.

"Regina..."

She stopped suddenly, taking her hands away from where she wanted them and breaking apart from her lips.

"No, don't stop..."

She ignored her protest and gripped her arms instead, sliding her hands down until she entwined her fingers around hers. Regina repositioned herself, closing the gap between them as she leaned into her leg. She watched her peer over her shoulder and then turn back to her, letting go of her hands briefly to pull her dress slightly up her hips and then latching on to them once more. It was obvious she wanted to trade places with her, feel that same sensation, but with a little more intensity. Despite her anger with her, Emma complied, even more aroused by the woman's desire to live out her sexual fantasies and what that meant for her in return later. Once their lips met again, she raised her knee slightly under the dress, giving a gentle push upward. Regina moaned on contact and leaned away for a few seconds before pushing against her leg again. Emma repeated the motion, earning another delighted moan from the mayor. She felt her squeeze her hands tightly, her palms noticeably sweaty now.

Emma moved her lips away from her mouth and started to kiss her neck, becoming more fervent at the spot where she felt the woman's pulse. Regina raised her head in response, letting out a shaky breath at the touch, and pressed more firmly towards her, willing her to bring her knee up again. She did, and this time neither backed away, the mayor building up to the climatic end.

She knew she was close, but she wasn't going to let her have it that easily. Not after she'd backed away from her.

She interrupted Regina, pulling her lips away from her neck and lowering her leg, and she heard an irritated groan escape from her. She barely got out her name, only mumbling, "Em...," when Emma let go of her hands, threw her arms around her neck, and then practically jumped on to her, wrapping her legs around her waist. Regina was certainly caught off guard, but she responded rather quickly though, moving her hands under her legs and supporting her weight. They gazed into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"You didn't let me finish, dear."

"I know. I'm making you work for it."

"Well, why don't we take this elsewhere? So we can let our sexual desires run free?"

Emma came back to her feet, a chill traveling down her spine as Regina's hands slid along the backs of her thighs. Regina flipped off the lights, and the two hurried up the stairs (avoiding the damn creaky step like before) to the bedroom. Just as the door was closed, they both started pulling off each other's clothes, impatient to start.

"It's been too long."

"I know."

Regina put her hands on Emma's waist and leaned close to her face. "Then let's get on with it, Em-ma."

She grinned.

That's when she realized.

Conflicted.

Her thing with Regina was conflicted.

And Emma didn't know how to pull herself away from the woman.

* * *

 _On to episode three rewrite! Hope you enjoyed! :)_


	11. This Needs to Stop

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry that it took a while to update. I am just finishing up classes and it's been a pretty crazy last two weeks. Here's the beginning of the third episode rewrite!_

* * *

Chapter Three: This Needs to Stop

"Snow Falls" SQ Rewrite

" _I know. We can't keep doing this." – Regina_

Four days.

Emma had let it go on for four days.

The last three nights, she had sent Regina the same text a little after midnight.

 _Now?_

Regina would respond immediately.

 _Yes._

Emma would walk down Main Street, head hung low, still feeling that same humiliation she had felt the first night she went back to her. Regina would be waiting for her, and the minute she stepped up to the door, she would open it. The lights would already be off, and they would go straight for the bedroom, saying absolutely nothing to each other. They would have sex and then fall asleep next to each other. But there was no gazing longingly into each other's eyes. No hand holding. No whispering good nights. No gentle kisses to end the evening, wishing each other sweet dreams as they drifted off to sleep.

That rage, that frustration, that tension… It all ebbed away as they tossed their clothes aside, fell on to the bed, and did their thing.

Nothingness.

That's what it felt like. And it sucked.

It wasn't like her first night in Storybrooke. That was passionate. She missed that.

She was sure Regina felt the same way.

At night, they were empty vessels, containing no emotions. By day, Emma returned to her angered self. Regina upset. She didn't know why she let it happen. She was hurting this woman each night. She was hurting herself. She knew better. Her past had left enough scars for her to recognize this.

But those walls came up when she would open her eyes the next day, defending her, protecting her from that pain. Being pissed off at Regina was her way out of feeling broken.

Each morning, she left without saying goodbye. Regina would watch her, her brown eyes pleading with her to stay, to speak to her. Emma never acknowledged it. She avoided the woman's eyes as much as possible, walking out the door without glancing behind her. No words. No goodbyes. Regina didn't deserve any of it.

 _Yes, she does. Give her a second chance._

 _No, Emma. You already gave her a second chance. And she blew it only minutes later after you two agreed to start over again._

 _She's still hiding something from you._

 _How can you even think of a relationship with her if she can't be honest with you_ now?

She wrestled with the thoughts every morning as she made her way back to her car to sit in silence. And the silence invited more of these thoughts. She would try to nap in the backseat for another hour or two until the streets bustled with life, but it was nearly impossible. The mayor was always on her mind. She was unable to forget the images of Regina crying that first evening, their first kiss, looking through the photo albums…

The necklace. Daniel's ring.

As she lay in her car, staring up at the ceiling, hoping to drown out all of the thoughts, she held that ring between her thumb and forefinger, even daring to slip it on her ring finger a few times. It was a perfect fit.

 _Regina._

 _Why?_

 _Why did you do this to me?_

Regina had made several attempts to get her to talk to her. So lucky for Emma, she got to join Henry at the bus stop the next morning after she had ended it with her. She talked to him, but she refused to look at the mayor. The only acknowledgement she received was a disgruntled "hi". She didn't even open her mouth after the school bus drove away and the words, "We need to talk, Emma" filled the air. She turned around and disappeared into Granny's instead, deliberately sitting at the booth farthest from the entrance as Regina walked in right after her and ordered her damn coffee.

Storybrooke's Annual Pumpkin Weekend had been that past weekend. Regina had cornered her later that Friday and asked her to join her and Henry, that he would really want her to be there. She only agreed to it because Henry had already invited her after his therapy session. And she made sure to mention that, too.

"Oh. Well, I thought I would ask."

"You're only inviting me because you want me there."

"Sure, but we've gone every year, and I know Henry would want to spend time with you since you're here."

"Exactly. And that's it, Regina. I'm going for him. Not you. So remember that when I'm there."

Regina had frowned as she marched away.

When Emma did join the two on Saturday, she only made brief small talk with Regina until the mayor gave her and Henry their space. He chatted happily away as they walked around the park, played a few of the games at the festival, and ate lunch together. During that time, she was able to forget everything that had happened between her and Regina. It made her glad that she had stormed Henry's therapy session that Thursday. Telling him that she had told Regina what she needed to hear, that she was trying to throw the so-called "Evil Queen" off the trail and that burning the storybook pages he had given her would give them the advantage, was all the kid needed. Henry immediately snapped out of his upset mood, and he was back on the curse kick and wanting to spend time with her. Of course, she had Mary Margaret to thank. When she stopped by her place and paid her back the bail money, she got her to realize that her sudden wanting to leave was the very reason she needed to stay. That if she left Henry, there would be no one to protect him.

Unfortunately, her time alone with Henry had to end shortly after they finished their lunch. Regina found them as they were walking away from the picnic table.

"Henry, dear. I think it's time we go pick out a pumpkin."

"Can Emma come with us?"

Regina had looked hesitantly at her, but of course Emma didn't want to crush the kid's heart again so soon after they had reconnected. So she had given Regina a nod of approval.

"Yes, Henry. She can come with us."

The biggest smile had appeared on his face. That and his excitement as she helped him decide on a pumpkin to take home were the only things that made it possible to bear with the memories associated with the activity and the first day she had spent with Regina.

 _Well, apparently Storybrooke's annual Pumpkin Weekend is coming up soon._

 _Ha, yeah that's right. It's this weekend._

 _Want to go pick out a pumpkin together?_

 _So we can carve some artwork into it?_

 _No, of course not. I was thinking we could just come back to your place and smash the shit out of it._

But the sadness that came with those memories were only temporary. She was able to replace that feeling with her anger towards Regina by the end of the day, just like she had done the previous two days.

Emma had visited with Graham at the police station yesterday. Regina had suggested the idea at the beginning of her stay, but she had only acted upon it because he invited her. She needed the distraction. She discovered that he wasn't such a bad guy. He was sincere enough to apologize about arresting her, not admitting that Regina had set the whole thing up, but alluding to it. She could read between his carefully picked words.

Graham had decided to show her around the place and tell her more about the job. Apparently crime in Storybrooke was minimal. More paperwork and taking care of routine tasks than anything exciting. It didn't surprise her with it being a small town. She countered that he should be thankful for the relative quietness Storybrooke experienced. Chasing down whack jobs for a living was not something she entirely enjoyed, but it paid enough for her to support herself, and that was all that mattered.

However, she felt there was a hell of a lot more going on in the background that Graham had no clue about. Secret plans that Regina was facilitating. And that pawnbroker. Mr. Gold. She had discovered that along with owning the town and collecting rent, he ran a shop on Main Street filled with various trinkets that he insisted were always sold at a fair price. That man was hiding secrets, too. He seemed very suspicious.

They had ended back at the offices, and Graham was about to ask her a question when none other than the mayor herself waltzed through the doors, holding a coffee. Black coffee she bet. The order she made at Granny's whenever she planned to stop by the police station. Emma was enraged. She had dismissed herself immediately, apologizing to Graham and again avoiding Regina's eyes as she brushed past her. She had heard the woman let out a frustrated sigh.

 _Damn right you'd better be annoyed._

Night five.

Emma was now sitting in the front seat of the VW and searching the newspaper for places to stay, equipped with a pen and flashlight in her hand. Yes, she had decided to make her stay somewhat permanent for Henry's sake. It had nothing to do with Regina. At least, that was what she had been trying to convince herself of all day.

She did know one thing for certain. She was not going back to Regina tonight. Her car would do just fine. She was done with the woman's nonsense anyway.

But the mayor found her. Again.

 _Are you fucking serious?_

The woman was like a damn puppy dog, following her around everywhere she went.

Emma looked to the passenger side window when she heard the knock. Regina gave her a small smile and waved.

 _Should I?_

 _It would kill her if I just stared at her but didn't let her in._

 _It would be humorous…_

She shook her head, reaching over and unlocking the door.

 _Why not?_

 _She would stand there all night if I didn't. Or break the glass and unlock the door herself if she was that desperate. And judging by her actions these last couple of days, it seems highly likely._

Regina slid into the seat and closed the door. "Hey."

Emma focused her attention on the paper, pretending to read the words on the page. "Hey."

"No stories in there about you." She laughed nervously. "I've been checking every day."

 _How thoughtful of you._ "Glad you're looking out for me."

Awkward silence.

Emma anticipated many more of these moments to come.

"You know, you can stay with me if you want. Take your…" Regina turned to look over the shoulder of the seat. She wasn't going to find much. Emma hadn't brought any of her belongings from Boston with her, and all she had currently were some new items of clothing she had bought last week. (She was thankful she had given the clothes she had borrowed from Regina back before everything between them had fallen apart.) When she brought Henry back to Storybrooke, she had never intended to stay, let alone spend the night with Regina.

 _You knew she was the mayor. The worst thing you could do in a small town is sleep with the mayor._

Why hadn't she thought of that then?

"… What little belongings you have with you." She heard the woman turn back. "You can spend the nights with me. So you don't have to sleep in your car. Henry won't know a thing."

"Kind of like we've been doing for the last four nights? Sneaking around and such?"

"Emma…"

"No." She dropped the pen and flashlight in the cup holder and let the paper fall in her lap. She finally dared to look Regina in the eyes. "I'm not staying with you." She picked up the paper again, opening it to a new page. Her eyes wandered to an article about the annual pumpkin weekend event, and her heart skipped a beat. What luck that that happened to be there. She turned the page. "I'd rather sleep in my car, anyway."

"Then why do you keep coming back?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but she knew the question was valid.

"Admit it, Emma. You may be pissed off at me, but you still want something with me."

"It's just sex. That's all."

"So our relationship has come down to just sex? Feeling absolutely… _Nothing?_ "

"What do you think, Regina?" She shook her head. "You want you want it as much as me."

Awkward silence number two.

Emma flinched when Regina placed her hand on her thigh. "Come home with me tonight." She rubbed her hand slowly along her thigh, and Emma allowed herself the minute of please it brought, letting out a shaky breath.

"Regina…"

She didn't stop. Her hand was at her knee, and she changed directions, brushing it back upward. She hated herself for it, but Emma didn't want her to stop. So she didn't say anything.

Hearing no protest from her, Regina repeated the motion, but this time she let her hand linger on the opposite side of her leg as she moved it upward.

Emma closed her eyes, biting her lip. Her hand was so close… The sensation it evoked…

 _Yes, yes…_

Regina must have saw the look of satisfaction on her face because her fingertips found their way to the top of her pants, tapping at the button.

"Regina… Stop…"

It hadn't sounded convincing. Rather, she sounded like she was pleading with her to try, to go further. _I dare you! I want it. Do it._

She slipped her hand underneath her jeans.

Maybe one more night…

 _What the fuck, Emma? No! Don't let her break you!_

No.

No more of this shit.

Emma grabbed Regina's wrist, pulling her hand away and pushing it forcefully towards her. "No. Not tonight."

"Sorry."

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. We both want it. And we both allowed _this_ to just happen. In the middle of Main Street on top of it. Where anyone could see us just sitting here together in my car. We're letting our sexual desires get the best of us."

Regina was embarrassed. She had glanced at her face. She turned away immediately when their eyes met.

Emma was embarrassed, too. She had almost let Regina go through with it. Sure, it was the evening and no one was around. But still. It was risky. And she hadn't cared. She wanted it to continue, but she just couldn't. Not anymore.

Paper. Back to the paper.

Awkward silence. Third time's the charm.

"At least stay with Mary Margaret."

"What?"

"Mary Margaret. She has a spare room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company."

"And you know this how?" Emma laughed at herself. "Wait. Maybe you slept with her, too?"

"Oh my God, _no._ That never happened. She's Henry's teacher, Emma."

"She wasn't always."

Regina shook her head fiercely. Clearly, the idea of sleeping with the elementary school teacher bothered her.

"I don't know, Regina. Seems like sleeping with people is part of your job description as mayor. Probably why everyone hates you. You screw with them until you get what you want, then make their life a living hell. And they can't stand up to you because they're afraid of your next move. Of how far you'll take it."

"Emma…"

"You really have a thing for women? Or was that a lie, too? So you could get me in bed with you?"

"Emma. I am just trying to help you find somewhere to stay. Give you options."

"I'm fine. I will find a place."

She swore she heard the woman mumble something that sounded like, "No you won't." She turned to her, fuming. How desperate. The woman was stooping so low. So she was going to make sure she wouldn't find a place? Force her to come back every night? Screw that. She would rather sleep on the fucking sidewalk than hop in bed with her again.

"Excuse me?"

Regina looked at her again. "Good luck, Emma. If you can't find a place, you know where to find me." She pushed the door open and got out of the car, but she peered her head back inside before leaving. "And to answer your question, I wasn't lying to you. I do have a thing for women. And I would have never forced you to have sex with me if you didn't want to." She slammed the door shut and walked away.

Emma huffed. "Sure. Whatever you say, Madam Mayor."

She flipped to another page in the newspaper, beginning to read. She couldn't concentrate, though, and she found herself holding the ring again, slipping it on and off her ring finger several times.

 _Why did it have to be a perfect fit?_

She let the ring fall back to her chest and picked up the pen and flashlight again, refocusing. _Vacancies, vacancies… There's got to be_ something _open…_

Another knock. This time, it was on her window.

 _Does the woman ever give up?_

Emma gripped the sides of the paper, ready to start yelling at Regina, when she saw it was someone else. She relaxed and lowered the window down.

It was Mary Margaret.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten."

The woman seemed surprise. "You're sleeping here?"

"Til I find a place."

"You decided to stay. For Henry."

 _Yes. For Henry. Thank you for reminding me, Mary Margaret._

 _For Regina? No._

 _Henry. It was all for him._

She wasn't entirely persuaded.

 _That's what you get for arguing with yourself._

"Yeah, I guess." Emma threw the pen and flashlight aside, getting out of the car with the newspaper in her hand. She needed some air. It was refreshing. "This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "Must be the curse."

 _Yeah… That's right. Henry's thing._ She leaned against the car. "Why are you out so late?"

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date."

Emma eyed her outfit for the first time. Flower printed dress, pink button down sweater, makeup nicely done. She should have guessed it. She smiled at Mary Margaret, happy that she seemed in such high spirits. Someone needed a good relationship in this town. "From the looks of things, it went well."

Mary Margaret's tone revealed a different mood. It was a letdown. And it sounded like a normal occurrence for her. "As well as they ever do."

"Tell me he at least paid."

Too many times Emma had left a date frustrated with the man sitting across from her, paying the bill and storming out of the restaurant. She would have done the same with Regina had she cornered her into a dinner date. Good thing they had never made anything public. Couldn't get stuck with paying the bill and storming out if they couldn't even eat a meal together in public without curious eyes lingering on them. It would have been a great way to get back at the mayor. Eating at Granny's casually, then standing up from her chair, yelling at her for being a coldhearted person, and ending the relationship right then and there, making sure everyone in the diner knew they had been together secretly.

Would she do it?

No. Of course not.

It wasn't that simple.

Damn conflicted relationship.

Mary Margaret scrunched up her face, closing her eyes and beginning to shake her head. "Mmm…"

Jerk.

"Ew."

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it."

 _Yeah… Tell me about it._

She noticed Mary Margaret perk up a bit. "You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room."

 _And so I've been told._

"Thanks. I'm not really the roommate type. It's just not my thing. I do better on my own."

Mary Margaret shrugged it off, but she could tell she was disappointed she had said no. Two in one night. Emma felt bad.

Four total disappointments in one night.

A terrible date.

Rejection for a room, somewhere to stay.

Sending Regina away, even though she offered to help.

And worst of it all. Her mixed emotions about Regina.

"Well, goodnight. Good luck with Henry."

"Yeah…"

Emma watched Mary Margaret walk away. Why did she do that to her? She wanted a friendship with the woman, but she knew she really did do better on her own. Things just always ended up badly when she tried to form a relationship with anyone. Especially when it came to a romantic relationship. Regina was a prime example. They had become too intimate way too soon, and here was the result. Confused, alone, and sleeping in her car. She could have at least spared herself from the confusion by never sleeping with Regina in the first place.

It would have happened at some point. She was attracted to Regina at first glance.

Was Regina?

Part of her wanted to say yes, but part of her wanted to say no.

 _Maybe I'm destined to be alone. My life just works better that way._

She jumped back in the car, rolling up the window and throwing the newspaper on the passenger's seat. She was done for the night. She could continue her search in the morning. She let her head fall back against the headrest, closing her eyes.

 _Regina._

 _Why did you do this to me?_

Her hand fell on the ring. She clutched it tightly.

 _You didn't just lie to me. Or frame me. Or try to push my son away from me._

 _Whether it was an accident or not, you got me. And I can't break away from you without falling apart myself._

"Damn it, Regina," she whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Why did you have to make my life so difficult?"

* * *

 _H_ _ow foolish of you, Regina. Did you really think that would get Emma to talk to you openly?_

Regina hadn't known what she was thinking. She wanted Emma to talk to her, but she had been so unwilling to do so. She thought maybe easing her up a bit, at least get her to come home with her, she could have gotten her to talk, to reconsider everything that had happened in the time she had been there. Somewhere in that drive home, Emma would have agreed to it. They would have conversed in the study, come to the decision to start over again.

She was kidding herself. Even if Emma had come home with her, she would have kept up the act. And Regina would have gone along with it. Same routine as they had the last four nights. Sex. Fall asleep next to each other, but no intimacy or words before drifting off. Emma leaving early the next morning. Not a single goodbye spoken. Emma avoiding her at all costs during the day. Repeat.

Regina detested the familiarity. She wanted it to end.

Emma was tough to crack, she had learned. You pushed her, she pushed back harder. She had framed her enough times since her arrival and lost her trust. Emma was acting out of self-defense. Protecting herself. Shielding her broken heart from more pain. Regina would have done the same thing.

No. She _had_ done the same thing.

 _Daniel…_

She shook her head and got out of the Mercedes, marching into the house. She could hear the sound of the TV on in the living room, and she relaxed a bit. Henry was watching TV, waiting for her to get home. Before driving away from Main Street, she had called him to let him know she was on her way. A little after dinner that night, she had informed him that she needed to head back to the office to take care of some emergency business that came up. She told him she would be home around ten and that he could stay up until she got home. She had wanted to talk to Emma since she hadn't had a real conversation with her in the last few days, and she had been lucky enough to not have to search terribly hard to find her.

As soon as she walked into the living room, Henry peered up from the back of the couch. "Hey Mom!"

Regina smiled at the happiness in his tone. His anger at Emma for calling him crazy had certainly subsided quickly after his therapy session on Thursday. She could tell when she listened to the two's conversations at the bus stop the next day and as they picked out a pumpkin together on Saturday.

"Hello, Henry. Sorry for keeping you up."

"It's okay. I like staying up late."

Regina laughed. "Don't think this will become a normal occurrence."

"I know." He turned back to the TV.

She glanced at the screen and noticed he was watching cartoons. "Homework all done?" Henry had admitted he still hadn't started it at dinner.

He gave her the thumbs up and exclaimed, "Yep!"

"Good." Regina went to place her purse down on an end table near to her when she heard the noise of the TV become silent. She looked up and saw Henry had turned off the TV. He got up from the couch and stretched, yawning as he did so. It may have only been an hour later than his usual bedtime, but it definitely made a difference. She knew he would be out nearly seconds after his head hit his pillow.

"I'm going to bed."

Regina folded her arms across her chest and grinned. "That's it? You aren't going to try for a little later?"

His eyes lit up. "You'd let me?"

"I didn't say I would _let_ you. I'm just surprised you didn't want to stay up for oh, I don't know. Like five more minutes?"

He shrugged, yawning again.

"Okay, up you go. You are clearly tired."

He didn't protest and headed out of the room.

She called to him. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay!"

She shook her head in amusement and turned back to her purse, searching for her phone. She felt bad about tonight. She wasn't sure if Emma would accept an apology, but she figured it was worth a try. She pulled out the phone and texted her.

 _10:12pm – Regina Mills: I'm sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have done what I did._

Regina gave it a few minutes, allowing time for Emma to respond. She would respond, right? Something? Even if it was sarcastic and rude. She always texted her back.

But that was before framing her.

In the last few nights, Emma had only texted her when she was coming over for sex.

"Please, Emma."

By 10:18, there was still nothing from the blonde. She sighed, realizing that she needed to let it go and say goodnight to Henry. She flipped the lights off in the room and headed upstairs, leaving the phone on a decorative table in the hallway outside her room before heading to Henry's bedroom. He was already in bed with his favorite night light turned on, bathing the ceiling in a show of swirling stars. It brought comfort to her, reminding her of how life used to be.

 _My life was so simple before Emma came. I had control. I had everything I ever wanted. It was me and Henry, and life just worked._

Had life really worked, though? Her life was stable and she had a son that she loved dearly, but she knew her heart was still not fully healed. She wasn't certain that Emma had mended her heart exactly, but she didn't feel the sorrow from losing Daniel as much.

What was she saying? Emma had helped her move on, she supposed, but that didn't mean the woman wasn't a painful reminder of what she had done in her past. Of all the evils she had committed. It was easy to forget it all during the day, when Emma distracted her, made her laugh, and they just talked about the little things. But she was still having nightmares. The evening invited them, pressing down hard on her mind as she tried to sleep. She called out silently to her father numerous times to calm herself.

 _Sing to me, Daddy. Make the nightmares go away._

Emma was both a blessing and a curse to her. She hated that.

She walked over to Henry's bedside then.

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Henry." She leaned down and kissed him on the head. "Sweet dreams, dear."

Regina walked back to the door, glancing at Henry one last time before heading out and closing the door over. She came back to the table, allowing herself to hope, to believe that Emma had responded to her message.

Screw hope.

Hope never did anything for her.

Emma had yet to respond, if she was even planning to anyway.

She stared up at the ceiling for a long time when she crawled into bed, imagining a different life, one where she and Emma could be together. She envisioned herself back in the Enchanted Forest, not as the Evil Queen, but just Regina. A commoner. She was running around, Emma and Henry chasing her, all three engaged in a game of tag, at Henry's request. They were all laughing at each other, nearly out of breath. What started out as tag became nonsense, and Henry ran into Emma's arms, hugging her.

"Kid! That's not how tag works. I'm it. And now you are."

"I know. But I just wanted a hug."

Regina approached the two. "Henry, dear? What's going on?"

Henry smiled up at Emma and then ran over to her, hugging her.

"Are we not playing tag anymore?"

"Of course we are." Henry took a few steps backward, and Emma started laughing. "And now, you're it!"

"Oh, I see what you did there." Regina looked from Henry to Emma. "Well, you two better run for it then! Because here. I. Come!"

Henry took off in a fit of laughter while Emma purposely jogged slowly behind. The blonde eyed her, and it was obvious she wanted to be caught. Regina wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her on the side of her head.

"Got you."

"Oh darn."

"Now you're going to have to catch me."

"With pleasure."

Emma turned her head slightly to meet Regina's lips. They kissed a few times before backing away.

"So… Who's it now?"

"I don't know. But I think I can resolve it." Emma kissed her again. "Looks like it's you, Regina!"

"Ew!"

Henry had returned.

Emma and Regina looked to him, both grinning sheepishly at him.

"Hey, Henry," Emma began.

"Could we get back to the game? Someone's got to tag me."

"That's right, Emma." Regina took her hands away from her waist and stepped back. "And guess what?" She tapped her hand lightly on the blonde's shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"

"Oh, come on!" Emma yelled as the two took off running.

Regina came back to the bedroom, smiling at the imagined scene. If only it could be real.

She closed her eyes, letting the peace of that scene stay alive in her mind. She thought she may fall asleep without the presence of a nightmare, and she knew she had almost dozed off when a noise brought her back to life. She opened her eyes and turned to the nightstand.

Emma.

She had finally gotten back to her.

 _xxxxxx_

 _11:54pm – Emma Swan: It's okay. I should have stopped it sooner anyway._

 _11:56pm – Regina Mills: How much longer are we going to keep this up?_

 _11:58pm – Emma Swan: I don't know._

 _12:01am – Regina Mills: Can we at least talk about it sometime?_

 _12:03am – Emma Swan: Is there much to talk about?_

 _12:06am – Regina Mills: Please, Emma._ _I want to move past this._ _Start over again._

 _12:12am – Emma Swan: I'll think about it._

 _xxxxxx_

She would think about it.

It gave her a small amount of hope again. As much as she didn't like where hope had gotten her so far, she accepted it. Anything to maybe have something with the blonde. Something meaningful.

Regina placed the phone back on the nightstand and let her head fall back on her pillow. She fell asleep minutes later, and for once, she had a sleep free from any painful reminders of her past.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _ **A/N:** Also a quick side note in case of any confusion. I know that in the first few chapters I had mentioned Regina would only ever get coffee for Graham if he had spent the night with her. That did not happen in this chapter when I mention her coming to the police station with coffee for Graham since she has been spending the nights with Emma. She only came because she knew Emma was there. _


	12. So We Will Hide Behind Hostility

Chapter Three (cont.)

"Snow Falls" SQ Rewrite

 _~So We Will Hide Behind Hostility~_

Apparently Prince Charming was her father.

And a man who was currently in a coma at the hospital happened to be that same person. No name, no family that claimed to know him, and no response from him

How had this conclusion been made? In the storybook, Prince Charming had a scar on his chin. The man at the hospital had the same exact scar in the same exact place.

So her father was in a coma. Okay, sure.

Unless he'd been in a coma for twenty eight years, she highly doubted this guy was her father.

And that's what had led her to her conversation with Mary Margaret. She did feel the kid was taking this a bit too far, and she devised a plan of showing him the fairytales were simply just fairytales.

Henry believed that if Mary Margaret ("Snow White") read to this coma patient ("Prince Charming"), then he may remember who he was and possibly wake up. True loves would be reunited, she would have finally have her parents back in her life, and they would all live happily ever after.

She really didn't mean to sound so sarcastic, but all of it was too much for her at this point. She had to show Henry what was true without hurting him, even if that meant playing along for just a while longer.

So that meant Mary Margaret was going to read the story of how Prince Charming and Snow White fell in love to the coma patient during her volunteer shift at the hospital today. Then tomorrow, the three of them would meet at Granny's for breakfast and Mary Margaret would give a report on what happened. That John Doe did not wake up. And hopefully, just hopefully, that would be enough to prove to Henry that the curse was not real.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the last thing Mary Margaret said.

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

She was sure Mary Margaret wouldn't ever forget the awkwardness of this so-called "date".

She left the loft and walked outside on to Main Street. And of all the people who could spot her, it had to be Regina. Despite having texted her back last night, she still wasn't so sure she wanted to talk to her just yet. She tried to pretend she hadn't seen her, picking up her pace and hurrying away as casually as she possibly could.

"Hey! Wait up."

"Shit." Emma stopped and turned around, waiting for Regina to approach her. "Yes?"

"Staying at Mary Margaret's after all?"

"No. I was just stopping by."

"Oh. Well, that's quite alright, I guess." It was obvious Regina was disappointed that she hadn't taken up her offer to stay at the loft. "What were you two chatting about?"

"None of your business."

Regina shook her head in confusion. "Oh?"

"Look. You've dug up dirt on me before. You clearly have power over everyone here." She put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you go make a few calls and figure out what we were talking about? I dare you."

"Emma, I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Well… Last night. I thought we were trying to move past this."

"I didn't commit to anything. I just said I would think about it."

Regina looked down and shrugged. "I assumed you wanted to start over."

"You should probably stop assuming then."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, Miss Swan. I don't want to be this way, but you leave me no choice." She locked her gaze on her, staring at her with piercing brown eyes. "Continue to be hostile to me. Mark my words, Miss Swan. If you are up to no good…" She looked her up and down, as if that would give away any hint of what she had discussed with Mary Margaret. "I will find out. And you will regret it."

"So we're down to threatening each other now?"

"It appears so."

"It appears so." Emma stuck her hands in her jean pockets. "Well…"

"I should be going."

"Yeah. You should."

Regina gave her a curt nod and marched away.

Emma shook her head.

 _Unbelievable, that woman._

Although, she really hadn't given her a chance. She did tell her she would think things over, and instead of being rational, she let her walls build up around her. Just like she always did.

She began to walk down the street, in the opposite direction that Regina had taken off in.

 _And so this is what it has come to._

 _We'll hide behind hostility because that's easier than dealing with these damn complicated feelings we have for each other._

* * *

Things had certainly not gone as planned the next day.

John Doe woke up. Mary Margaret was just about to finish the story when he reached out and took her hand. She insisted that it happened, despite Dr. Whale saying that she had imagined it. That next morning, Mary Margaret seemed just as excited as Henry about the possibility of John Doe waking up. She was even all for reading to him again, hoping that maybe after all of these years, he would wake up from the coma and be able to return to the life he had been living before ending up in the hospital. Whatever life that may have been.

When they arrived at the hospital, John Doe was missing. The report was that his IVs were ripped out, but it didn't appear to be because of a struggle. Of course, that didn't mean he hadn't been forced to leave. When Regina walked out of his room, Emma immediately believed she had something to do with it. She had threatened her that she'd find out what her and Mary Margaret were up to. Maybe this was to get back at her? If it was, the mayor was stooping pretty damn low to put someone else's life in danger to piss her off.

Regina claimed to have found him on the side of the road years ago with no ID and brought him to the hospital. She had signed off as his emergency contact after the incident, and that meant she was called whenever something out of the ordinary happened to him.

Emma didn't buy it. For all she knew, Regina was the very reason he was in the damn hospital in the first place.

To make matters worse, Emma was wearing one of Regina's shirts that day. Henry had brought her the shirt at breakfast, thinking he could help her out since she was living out of her car. She hadn't asked about where he had gotten the shirt until after she put it on, but she had a pretty good feeling she knew whose it was. Since she had borrowed a few of Regina's clothes before, she knew what they smelled like. And there was no mistaking the familiar scent. Still, she didn't want to disappoint the kid, so she wore it anyway. After her run-in with Regina the previous day, she didn't think she would see her today.

Yet she also knew from the last couple of days that Regina always seemed to find her when she didn't want to be found.

So before Regina left the hospital, she made sure to let Emma know that she'd noticed she was wearing one of her shirts. "Enjoy my shirt. Because that's all you're getting." She strode away after that, taking Henry with her.

She hated to admit it, but she was in fact enjoying her shirt. It took her back to her first two nights with Regina, being close to her, breathing in her scent…

It was making her long for something she couldn't let herself have. She knew she should change the shirt to get those thoughts out of her head, but life didn't let her do that. She needed to locate John Doe, and with a little help of the hospital's security tapes, they found out he had walked out on his own four hours ago, heading out a door that led to the woods.

Emma, Graham, and Mary Margaret went for the woods after that, searching for John Doe. Henry showed up after a while, and no matter what Emma did, the kid would not budge and go home. Regina had decided to leave as soon as she brought him home, which she found highly suspicious. She bet she was out in the woods looking for John Doe as well. She had no idea why. The security tapes didn't show she was in his room at all before he left, which could very well prove Regina had nothing to do with John Doe's escape. Something still didn't add up, though. Somehow she could be connected, but she wasn't sure what those connections were yet. And she was determined to figure out those connections.

Despite being slightly worried of how Regina would respond when she returned home and found Henry was not there, she succumbed to letting Henry stay with them. He insisted that John Doe was looking for Mary Margaret, and she needed to let him find her. Emma assumed this was coming from the story of Prince Charming and Snow White, so she decided this would be another opportunity to allow Henry's imagination run wild, and maybe if things didn't happen the way he expected, he would let it go. And hopefully, after enough times of seeing that reality didn't play out like the fairytales, he would realize there was no curse.

It was just going to take some time.

After Graham found John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet stuck in a bush, they agreed to split up to cover more ground. Emma went off on her own while she had Henry go with Graham and Mary Margaret. She was having no luck with her search so far until she heard a rustle in the woods. She looked around her, hoping to spot out John Doe between the trees, but she was instead met with someone grabbing her forearm.

She knew whoever the person was, it was not John Doe. The grip was too strong, and for a man who'd been on feeding tubes for years with constant supervision by hospital staff, she knew he would not have such strength. She immediately went into defensive mode, panicked that the stranger would try to hurt her. She had been on many chases before and put herself in dangerous situations as a bail bondsperson, but the woods weren't really her thing. The idea of someone attacking her in the middle of the woods with no one around her seemed more terrifying to her.

"Hey! Help…"

"Shut up!"

Of course. She should have known. It was Regina.

The mayor pulled her closer and loosened her grip on her arm. "It's me."

Emma shook off her hand and turned around abruptly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She said each word slowly and harshly. "Retrieving my son." She took a few steps away from her, bumping into her shoulder on purpose as she walked away.

So she must have come home to an empty house. Quick trip out.

Or maybe she had been spying on all of them and saw Henry join the search?

Emma shook her head. As much as she didn't like Henry thinking John Doe's escape had something to do with the Snow White fairytale, she didn't want Regina to take it away from him. Especially if it could help him to get to the real truth in the long run.

"Regina, stop."

She stopped and turned to look at her.

"Don't. Don't go after him."

"Why not?"

"Don't ruin it for him. Let him have this one. He's with me. He'll be okay."

"Hm." Regina glanced around her. "I don't see him around. Way to go, Miss Swan. You've lost him."

"We split up. He's with Graham and Mary Margaret."

Regina folded her arms across her chest, clearly not convinced that she shouldn't go after Henry and take him home.

"Please. Just let him have it."

"I thought we couldn't trust each other anymore? Why should I let you two go around chasing John Doe together like a pair of bandits?"

"It's not like we're in the business of stealing anything, Regina. We're helping find someone."

"Oh, that's right. Your other pastime."

"I thought you'd be happy."

"And why do you care about making me happy?"

 _Shit. There I go again._

Why should she care about her happiness after what she did to her?

But the answer was simple.

 _Because you still have feelings for her._

"I… I don't know."

Regina let her arms fall to her sides. "That's what I thought." She turned away again.

"Regina!"

"What, Miss Swan?" she asked bitterly, reluctantly spinning around to face her.

"I'm serious. Let Henry help us. Even if it has to do with the stupid book."

"So you're fueling his imagination? Exactly what he doesn't need."

"He's ten."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in disgust. "Do you remember being ten? Closing your eyes and pretending? Imagining a world where things actually made sense?" She gave Regina a serious look. "I do. I did it all the time. I imagined a life where my parents were there for me and that they loved me and we were a perfect family."

"Did you think it was real?"

"I wanted to believe it was."

"That's the difference. You saw reality, as shitty as it was. And I did, too." Regina sighed. "Yes, Emma, I did pretend things as well. All kids do. And they all want to believe it's true. But Henry's past that. He thinks fairytales are reality."

There was that pain flashing in her brown eyes.

 _You saw reality, as shitty as it was._

That's when she saw it. Quick and subtle, but unable to be missed by her.

Emma would never forget those sad eyes from the first night she met Regina. It was one of the very many things that had connected her to the woman. It made her heart skip a beat thinking about it now.

"I know."

"Do you understand why I want to stop it then?"

That pain showed again.

It was more than Henry taking the fairytales too far. And whatever it was, it had something to do with her past. Emma just couldn't pinpoint what it might possibly be.

"Yes, but… It's not that simple." Against her best judgment, she reached out to take Regina's hand. She felt the need to comfort her. "Maybe we just need to play along for a bit. Let him ride it out. That's what I tried earlier. It didn't exactly work, but I'm going to keep trying. I want him to see reality, too, Regina. We just have to be patient."

Regina's face softened, and the pain disappeared from her eyes as she gazed longingly into hers.

"Go home, Regina. Pretend like this never happened. Like you don't know Henry snuck out."

She gave her a disbelieving look.

"Please, Regina. Just go home." Emma took a few steps towards her. "Do it for me." And she knew she should have stopped it at that, pulled her hands away from hers, kept up that hostility they had tried so desperately to hide behind, but she didn't. She leaned closer to her, just inches from her lips. Regina didn't hesitate with meeting her for the kiss, and their eyes both flickered closed as they engaged in the moment.

The kiss was different from all the ones they'd shared during their recent four nights together. This time, it meant something. Just like their first kiss.

Emma smiled as she leaned away. She noticed Regina was smiling, too.

"Do it for Henry."

"Okay," Regina said quietly. "For Henry."

"Exactly."

They took a few steps away from each other.

Emma didn't realize the words that left her mouth when she said them. "I'll see you later."

"You will?"

That's right… Why would she be seeing her later? They were done with each other. They wouldn't be spending time together any time soon.

But she was kidding herself if she believed that to be true.

She put her hands in her jean pockets and shrugged nervously. "You're right. What am I saying? I'll, uh, see you around."

"Yeah. Around. Um… Goodnight." Regina took a few more steps backward. "Emma."

She grinned quickly, but put on a serious expression when she spoke again. "Goodnight, Regina."

Regina gave her a small nod and left the same way she had come.

As soon as she was out of sight, Emma let herself smile again.

 _Admit it._

 _You're going back to her tonight._

She headed back to the spot where she had split up with the others.

 _But not to spend another meaningless night with her._

 _I'm going to tell her I want to start over._

She only had a few moments to think about the conversation she would have with Regina later before she was brought back to the forest.

"Emma! Emma!"

"Henry?" She ran in the direction of his voice, worried about his frightened tone. "Henry!" It didn't take her long to find him, and Graham was following close behind. Henry stopped quickly in front of her.

"Kid? What's up?"

"We found him! We found him!"

Emma looked from his panic-stricken face to Graham's concerned expression.

"We found him at the old Toll Bridge. It isn't good."

"Oh…"

"Help's coming. I called an ambulance."

She hurried after the two of them to the scene. When they came into the clearing, she saw Mary Margaret crouched over John Doe's body by the river, speaking words to him that she was unable to pick up from where she was standing. Graham began to walk over to Mary Margaret and Henry tried to follow, but Emma held him back, pulling him close to her chest. He hugged her tightly.

"Is he going to be okay?"

She wanted to tell the kid yes, but in this case, she wasn't so sure.

When she said she wanted Henry to see reality, she hadn't meant this. If John Doe ended up dead, the man Henry thought was Prince Charming… That would be more devastating than him not waking up after Mary Margaret read to him. It would completely crush Henry, and Emma never wanted it to play out that way.

So she didn't answer his question and instead pulled him closer.

"Henry, don't look. Okay?" She covered his eyes. "Don't look."

She held her breath as Mary Margaret started performing CPR.

 _Please wake up. Please._

After a few seconds, Mary Margaret backed away, waiting.

 _Come on. Please._

And then something happened. He let out a breath and coughed up water. She lowered her hand away from Henry's eyes, and he looked towards John Doe.

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up!"

"Yeah, kid. She did."

Emma felt herself ease up a bit.

 _Thank you._

Now just to get John Doe to the hospital safely. And hopefully there wouldn't be any surprises waiting for them when they arrived.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	13. Note - PLEASE READ FOR IMPORTANT INFO!

Hello everyone!

I apologize I haven't updated this story in like a month. I'll be honest, I'm not sure I'm so happy with how I am taking this story because I think I am keeping it a little too close to what happened in season 1. When I was originally planning this story, I kept it close to the canon, which won't make sense later on for Emma and Regina's relationship. However, I don't want to discontinue the story because it was my first one and I really do like this idea with SwanQueen from the start. I have a new way to take this story, where while some of the major events from season 1 happen, there will be a lot more originality to it. So, if no one objects to it, I'd like to post a new version of this story (I won't delete this one from the site).

* * *

 **Changes to Chapters from the Original Story:**

-Ch. 1 - Same prologue as original

-Ch. 2-4 will be very similar to the original, minor edits

-Ch. 5-7 will be similar to the original story, but more edits will be done with these

-Ch. 8-12 will be much different (i.e., biggest changes will be with Regina not framing Emma for stealing Henry's file this time, Emma and Regina working together during the John Doe situation)

 **Major Change to the Premise of Story:**

-Regina will be working to make things right for Emma when the curse breaks, mending her relationship with the Charmings and some other townspeople in the process

-Emma and Regina will work together to break the curse at some point, but it won't happen right away (this also means Henry will be helping out!)

 _xxxxxx_

I will still be doing episode rewrites, but they won't be rehashing of the original episodes (only the rewrite of the pilot episode will follow the most closely to the original, just to set things up).

* * *

To everyone following this story, let me know if you would be okay with a rewrite of this story. Also, if there is anything you would like to see in the new version of this story, please let me know! I am open to suggestions! Similarly, let me know if there is something you really liked in the original that you want to see in the rewrite. You can either leave a review to this story or PM me if you'd like to chat with me about an idea. I will also make sure to post an update to this story to let all of you know the title and summary of the rewrite so that you can find it.

As always, thank you for all of the support for this story :) I wouldn't be writing it if it wasn't for all of your continued support!


	14. Note - UPDATE FOR REWRITE

Thank you for all of the responses! The response for a rewrite seems to be positive, so I will go ahead with it. :) (And I have the first chapter of the rewrite already done for you guys!) Again, I will not delete this version of the story. I made the following title and summary change to the new version of "The First Step" (I'll also post the new version of the story at the same time as I post this chapter):

 **New Title of Story:** Believe

 **New Summary:** Season 1 Rewrite, SQ. Emma and Regina fall for each other the first night they meet. As she gets to know Emma, Regina realizes she doesn't want to be a villain anymore, so she strives to mend the mistakes of her past and break the curse with Emma and Henry's help. But it won't be an easy road, especially when Gold continues to interfere.

* * *

If you still have any suggestions/requests for the rewrite, don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
